


A New Journey Begins

by DeuxLiteratia



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuxLiteratia/pseuds/DeuxLiteratia
Summary: Claire "Lightning" Farron continues her story as she faces a new and normal life in the new world. Reuniting with her sister and her friends, returning as a soldier for a military school, and meeting new friends along the way, will she truly find peace and happiness this time?
Relationships: Noel Kreiss & Paddra Nsu-Yeul, Serah Farron/Snow Villiers, Squall Leonhart/Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Visitor

Everything in this story is solely owned by Square Enix Co. except for the crossover story and some characters I added. Okay so few weeks ago I was inspired and thought of writing a continuation to the Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy epilogue. But I just recently finished reading the Tracer of Memories novel so I scraped all that I wrote and started again from scratch because I really wanted its story to be the source of my plot. And since I've quite looked into it, Lightning in the epilogue is standing in a place which somewhat have this European feel. So I've just chosen the world of Final Fantasy VIII where they have the modern European/some bit of futuristic feel but I don't care I just wrote it that way because they are the closest. I clearly contradicted the saying that Light and the rest landed into a world similar to our Earth. Anyway, Toriyama said it's now on our imagination where they've gone and what will happen to Lightning and the others. And another thing is, I've also pulled some of their history from the Dissidia game so Light won't be so helpless in her New World. I hope you guys enjoy reading!

Writer's note: This is an updated story that I posted five years ago on another website. Tried to correct some things but I know it won't be perfect, haha.

_**The Visitor** _

_This journey is over now._

The train decreased its speed as it approaches its next station, and in just a few seconds it eventually came into a halt. The door swung open and Claire stepped out into the platform. She wears a long white, cotton jacket atop a white buttoned up blouse, brown pants that embraced her curves perfectly and a pair of not-so-high heels.

_I wonder when the next will begin…_

She stood there as she viewed the whole place. An old house not far away from her right had a visible sign atop with a Blanc Chateau written on it. She gazed unto the long road in front of her decorated with lush trees and rich green fields trailing throughout its length overlooking the breathtaking mountains. Her face never looked so bright, smiling like she had finally found peace and happiness this time. She looked up in the blue sky admiring its beauty, her expression filled with hope.

_One thing I know…_

"That soon we'll be together…"She whispered. She let out a sweet smile and started taking her few steps when her phone vibrated from her back pocket. She pulled it out and answered the call.

 _"Hiya, Miss Farron!"_ a well familiar and cheerful male voice greeted on the other line.

"I've just arrived. Why have you called?" Claire informed her caller.

_"Well this would be your first time traveling alone and all so I thought I needed an update and see what happened to you."_

"I haven't reached Serah's house yet. I'm still here at the station. And I can always give you a call if something happens, right Laguna?" She was kind of used to the old man being so persistent and nervous. Before she left, Laguna asked her to call often and to keep him updated always which she never did.

 _"I'm just kind of worried is all. Well, you've been way too far, that's quite something for a first time traveler. You know few years ago I really prioritized and made sure to put up intercontinental railways and wide roads to Galbadia so that Winhill can now be easily accessed. That place is really precious to me. It's not that easy meddling at the Galbadian territory and I had lots of troubles but fortunately I earned a lot of petitions and I won so my brilliant project pushed through. I'm starting to think the reason why I wanted it to get finished as soon as possible because I can feel your presence coming into our world. And seeing you grace into my finished project is really a blessing."_ He laughed out loud.

Claire let out a small chuckle. "Right... You exaggerate a lot of things you know that?"

 _"Hehe I was just telling the truth, is all. So, how was it? I hope you had a pleasant trip."_ The president of Esthar asked.

"It is fine I guess. Look, I'll call as soon as I got there. You don't have to worry. I can take it from here. And don't you have more important things to do today? Esthar's technology wouldn't advance a day without you working," she said with humor. She waved at the cab that had just finished dropping off its passenger at the station, it maneuvered towards her and she rode on it.

"Winhill Square thanks," she instructed the driver. The vehicle passed through several houses that stood within the wide plains. Different kinds of livestock can be seen grazing into the lush green fields.

 _"You know I was thinking… How old are you now, twenty-five? I mean you really need to start looking for someone who will take good care of you."_ The old man dodged her last question. Even just from the phone call she can clearly see him thinking about something.

"What are you getting up to?" She had a feeling where this conversation will lead.

 _"Well, I think it's about time you should get yourself a boyfriend."_ The old man suggested. She laughed at the thought. That thing surely isn't one of her priorities right now.

"Well Mr. Loire, you do perfectly know my stand on it." The man with the machine gun insisted that she never needed to call him president as he treats her as his own daughter and a good friend. Still she calls him in a formal manner to horse around. "And besides, I can take care of myself," she added.

 _"Lagunaaa, okay? And c'mon, the idea isn't really that bad. Have you ever involve yourself romantically with men? Throughout our adventures before, all I saw was you involving yourself with a fistfight and bloodshed with them. That's waaay uncool, man."_ He recalled.

"Then you should know by now that that's my definition of romance." She grinned. "Listen, I really need to hang up. I still have to call Serah." She said goodbye and cancelled the call. She then searched for her sister's number through her phonebook and gave it a ring. She waited for few seconds hoping her sister will answer.

 _"Hello?"_ Serah's feminine voice was heard on the other line.

"Serah, it's me…" She's not yet finished talking when her sister spoke again.

 _"Light? Sis, how are you? I haven't spoken with you for months now, I'm starting to worry."_ The young Farron replied, she really sounded worried.

"I'm alright, just been busy. And I thought we agreed I'm never going use that name again?" She reminded her.

 _"Oh, right. I guess I just became used in calling you Light."_ she giggled.

"It's fine. Listen, I'm on my way to the square now, can you meet me there?" she replied.

 _"Really, you mean right now? Oh, that's a surprise! I really wanted to see you!"_ you can clearly hear the excitement on the young woman's voice.

"Yes, I'm quite near. I'll just wait for you there." And then she hung up. Upon reaching her destination, she paid the driver some gils for the fare and she got off from the cab. She scanned the whole area. There's a huge, white mansion towering the square on her north, a row of stalls selling produce and flowers near it. On her right were some restaurants and cafés and on her left were row of pubs surrounded by residential houses. All the structures were similarly made from wood, cement and stones and the designs look very simple and old yet seemed cozy. She turned to her south and she saw a huge wooden bridge leading to a wide field on the other side where the residents plant their crops and keep their livestock. The residents here are quite simple and they dress normally compared to the people in the city where she came from, Esthar; and she watched them as they go on with their everyday lives.

 _So, this is Winhill. This place looks quiet and peaceful. I wonder why a loud person like Laguna likes it here. Guess he sometimes needed to take a break from all his yapping._ She thought with amusement. She took a seat in one of the vacant tables outside a coffee shop while she waited for her sister.

Ten minutes had gone and a pink-haired young lady came in the middle of the square excitedly looking for someone amidst the people passing. She wore a white collared sleeveless blouse, a red skirt checkered in black and a pair of black boots. Claire raised her hand and waved a little. "Over here!" she called.

Serah's face brightened when she finally saw her sister whom she had never seen for a long time. She ran towards the coffee shop. The ex-soldier stood, smiling brightly and gestured for her sister to hug her and they did ever so tightly for quite long as they expressed how much they missed each other.

"I've really missed you." Claire said softly.

"Oh sis, you have no idea how terribly I missed you." The young woman replied with her eyes welling with tears. They released themselves from their embrace and looked at each other.

"I promised you we'll be together again, right? And I'll make sure we'll always see each other. I'm never going to leave you from now on." Claire stared lovingly into her sister's face.

"Sis…" The younger Farron cried as they embraced again.

"Let's just forget everything that had happened from the past, from our own world. We're now here, the new world that had been promised to us. This is the prize for all the sacrifices we did. All the sorrow and the pain. Let's bury it and never look back. This world brings a new life to all of us, and a new beginning." She comforted her.

"You're right. What's important is we're together now. And we'll never have to lose each other again." Serah smiled. She quickly wiped her tears and suddenly tugged on her sister's arm.

"Oh! Let's go to our house. We really need to fill each other with stories," she pulled her sister and they walked towards south. They crossed the bridge and walked through the fields. There are animals grazing and few chocobos are running freely. Snow and Serah's house isn't really that far from the square. It is nestled in the middle of the farm with several neighborhoods just nearby. It is similar to what Claire had already seen at the square although theirs is quite smaller.

 _What a simple life,_ she thought as she stepped into the wooden porch. She put down her luggage beside the door after they entered the house. Not much furniture as she can see. Few small paintings hang at the old stone walls, and in the middle is a small fireplace. On its left side is a staircase leading to the second floor of the house where the bedrooms might be. The other side is an entrance to the small kitchen. The living room is decorated with only a small television, an old radio placed above a similarly old table, and another table in the middle of two single sofas and a loveseat. They chose to sit on the loveseat in the living room and chatted over a cup of tea Serah had prepared.

"So, Hope is currently working in Balamb." Claire started.

"Mhm… He's at the Garden actually, as a researcher. I don't know what he does there but Snow was the one who mentioned it. He says he did have a short conversation with him few weeks ago when they accidentally bumped into each other at Deling." Serah recalled.

"And he's much older than any of us?" They already disregard all the years that they have lived in their own world as they started aging again like a normal human being would when they came into this world but Hope surprisingly returned into the adult version of him.

"It's quite a shocker, right? He basically returned to his adulthood when he was at the Academia." she aded.

"I've been already in contacts with all of our friends besides him. It just seems like he doesn't even want to see me," the ex-soldier replied.

"What makes you think so? Maybe he's just that busy with his work that's why he doesn't have the time to visit you in Esthar," she reasoned.

"He always had the option to call me," she reasoned in return.

"You did, too, sis but you didn't," she sighed. "What is really going on with you two? Ever since we came here and started remembering our past you became so distant to each other. Did something happen between you guys that we didn't know?" Serah asked. Moments had pass but still she received no response from her sister who is just staring at the glow of the fireplace. Well Claire didn't really have any idea or reasons for that matter.

"That girl you and the others mentioned…the reporter? I met her at the train when I was on my way here," Claire ignored the question and just started a new topic recalling her encounter with the reporter.

"Really? So did you two talked? She's dying to meet you, you know?" Serah respomded with much interest.

"We never got the chance actually. I was approaching my stop when she called on me. I said I was about to go. I thought she will follow me but she didn't. Still she looked really hopeful for an interview. I can see the determination in her eyes," she recalled.

"That's very unfortunate. Anyway, we can't really blame her. All those dreams we were experiencing… and just when we thought we really belong here, I mean we have no memories of what happened. As day goes by it turns out we're not and we in fact belong into a very dark and frightening one. To tell you the truth I still can't believe it and it haunts me at night and in my sleep sometimes." Serah confessed.

"You'll get over it somehow, don't worry," she comforted her. "Anyway, as understandable as her reason was, I think gathering information about our past and compiling it for publishing is not a very good idea. It will only put us in grave danger. Who knows what will happen if people in this world knew about it," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I was also thinking about it," Serah agreed and as a scary thought entered her mind, "What if they knew? What if the soldiers look for us and they want us dead?" she asked in a scared tone while leaning forward so that only her sister can hear her even though they are the only people in the house and they are in the middle of a farm.

"Every continent will surely want our heads if that happens," she jokingly guaranteed her sister and then she smiled. "I'm just kidding. My good friend Laguna, he's the president of Esthar. He knew all about my story, our story. He's a good person. He understands. He can protect us," she assured her panicking sister.

"Esthar's president?! He knew?! Why?! What is his reaction when you told him?!" The younger Farron panicked.

"There's this one thing I didn't get the chance to tell anyone yet. Coming into this world, my memories of our own isn't only washed but new sets of memories came rushing into my head. That man, I've been with him before. Not in our world or here either. I fought alongside him and the other few which I didn't quite recognize by name but I can clearly remember their faces," she paused as she searched through her memories. She then explained everything about the endless war where she met Laguna.

"Wow…" Serah can't help but wonder in awe. "When did this happen? You never even left other than the time when you were brought to Etro to fight in Valhalla."

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was thinking it might've happened when I was turned into a crystal together with the others when we were in Gran Pulse, or when I slept in Etro's throne for hundreds of years. But that I'm not sure of." Claire shifted her seat and faced towards the window on her right, arms folded and legs crossed while leaning in the sofa as she drifted upon her memories. "Anyway, maybe it is just destined that he was the one who found me lying unconscious on a shore in the Island Closest to Hell where he said he was training his shooting that day. I immediately recognized him and he also did. He told me he thought I was just one of the woman from his dreams but he felt it was too real. Too bad that day I can't remember anything about what happened, other than my name," she continued.

The young Farron just stared at her older sister's back, "Is it bad if I say 'I can't believe it?' I mean I find it hard to believe you still found an ally landing into a completely different world. You're really something, sis." Serah looked really impressed.

"It's a huge bit of luck. Let's just thank that someone…something, which put Laguna and I into that situation in the first place, whatever that entity is." She turned to face her sister and smiled. "So, what's Snow been up to this days?" she asked.

"Well, he just mentioned the other day about a huge race happening in the city so he's pretty much consumed preparing for it, strolling all around Deling and other places with the whole NORA crew. He didn't stay at home that much. Whenever he is, all he did was tinker in his vehicle all day," She suddenly paused upon noticing the changes in her sister's mood. She slipped.

"And that's where he's planning to get the money to sustain you and your future family?" _Perfect._ Claire narrowed her eyes, she's upset. Now that she's taken a closer look at her sister, she can clearly see the big changes on her physique. No doubt Serah got thinner since the day she last saw her and she looked like she didn't always get enough rest, her tired-looking eyes stands proof for it.

"Sis, I don't want to be a hindrance to his dreams. We're not married yet anyway so I don't want to restrict him from doing what he wants. And besides, he can make a good career out of racing and from what I've heard that will earn him enough eventually. It is okay with me," the young pinkette defended.

"No Serah, IT IS not okay! Look, we're not in our world anymore where everything we need is already provided for us without even sweating for it. Here in this world, we need to work our ass off in order to survive. And if that idiot boyfriend of yours really is serious of marrying you in the future, he needed to stop acting like a little kid and straighten up his thinking. I do not totally agree with this! Look at yourself? Seriously, do you even eat on time?! If he will continue with this stupid thing he'll be damn sorry because I'm going to have to bring you with me when I get back to Esthar." Claire is now clearly mad from what she heard when the door opened and the man now in the hot seat entered, earning himself a worried look from his girlfriend and an instant glare from their surprise visitor.

"Oh heeeyyy sis what bring's you-" He's not yet finished talking when a fuming Claire stood up and immediately approached him like she's going to attack someone.

"I'm not your sister. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She snarled in anger.

"H-Hey, Light, just chill for a while okay? What are you so mad about?" Snow automatically raised his arms as if shielding a blow that is about to come while darting his eyes back and forth to the woman in front of him who is currently chewing him out and his woman who is about to panic at the back.

"Didn't you promise me that you will take good care of my sister? And what is this? You're toying around with your motor crap and betting for some stupid race instead of searching for a stable job and thinking for your future as a family? Really, are you serious?!" She shook a finger to the startled man.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Listen. It's not like I go out of the house just to rock and ride, well that's also a part of it, but the thing is we go every day to this huge garage shop in Deling where we configure motors and stuff and in return they pay us good that's why we're still faring until now." He then looked to her girlfriend who is now surprised from what she heard. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about it." He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"Okay… Serah, I part timed as a mechanic in the morning and I race at night. That's my way of earning so that we can both eat and hey, we still can manage to save for our wedding right?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serah looked really hurt. "You've been working hard all this time and not tell me about it? What about me? I'm just sitting here all day wondering where you might have been, waiting for you to come home. I can't even sleep without knowing you're okay. Why didn't you tell me everything?" She is about to cry. Claire sighed and stepped aside as if to give way to a confrontation between the lovers that she actually started. She leaned on a nearby wall and she folded her arms as she listens.

"Because I don't want you to worry any further… And I'm embarrassed to tell you what my job really is so I lied to you about the plenty of money I earn from racing only. I didn't get that much from either one of them so I took both. To be honest, it's really hard to get a decent job out there. Remember you mentioned before that you wanted to work too in order to help with the expenses but I do not agree? It's because I wanted to take my responsibility as a man in this house. What am I going to say to myself if I let you work? What will Light say to me if she ever finds out that I let you, huh? That I'm a useless bastard? I… I don't want to feel useless. But right now I'm starting to think that I am because I don't know of any better ways to earn other than greasing myself and fixing those motorcycles I don't even own." Snow let out a deep sigh and faced his girlfriend's older sister.

"Light, I'm still trying my best. I did not stop and I'm not planning to stop until I can give the life that you and I wanted for your sister." He added. His shoulders sagged.

"You better be." The ex-soldier unfolded her arms and walked towards the NORA leader. "If this is your best then it's obviously not enough. And hiding things from her, do you think that will be healthy for your relationship? I bet you two will not last that long if that's the case. You're focusing too much with the obligations that had been brought to you the day you decided to drag my sister here to live with you and now you're losing your sight of the things you promised me so I agreed with your stupid idea. Look at her." She pointed at her sister who is now crying and Snow obliged.

"Let's just disregard the talk about materialistic things. Do you really think she's happy?" He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Honestly, that's the only thing that I'm expecting from you Snow. I never asked you to make my sister the wealthiest in this world. In all the promises you told me just so I can give you my blessing, I just believed your words when you said you will make her happy because I really thought you would." She gritted her teeth. "You still wanted to do this? Then do it right. Just when I'm starting get my higher hopes for you, Snow." She turned her heels, picked up her luggage and headed towards the door. "I'm leaving." She looked at her sister's direction, "I'm sorry. I'm going to call you when I get home." She then looked at Snow who still has his head down.

"Fix this." And then she left.


	2. The Trip To Balamb

_**The Trip to Balamb** _

_"So what happened?"_ Laguna asked from the other end of the line.

"Not good." Claire replied while trying to calm herself. She is once again on a cab making her way back to the Galbadian station. That visit clearly didn't turn out well as she had planned to. She really wanted to stay for maybe a day in hopes of spending some time with her sister but she instantly changed her mind. And she once again screwed up her promise to her sister. _Dammit!_

 _"What do you mean? Did you had an argument with your sister?"_ He clearly sensed that the woman is in a bad mood.

"I had some sort of a misunderstanding with his boyfriend." she admitted.

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wait, let me get this straight. You and your sister's boyfriend had an argument? Seriously Claire, do yourself a favor and get your own man so you don't have to yell at other people's boyfriend for god sake. Beat him into pulp whenever you're pissed if that will make you feel better!"_ the old man said with humor in his voice. Claire just rolled her eyes and remained silent.

 _"To lighten things up a bit, I have some good news. I had already arranged your appointment at Balamb Garden."_ Laguna informed her.

"Well that's good news. When's the schedule?" She planned on taking the aptitude and the field tests at Balamb Garden and if she passed those she will return from being a soldier, this time working for a completely different military force. Working under Laguna as the head of his private security clearly doesn't make her progress with her interests. She didn't do much other than following him around all day. She wants some action, the real ones that's why she resigned. She tried to join the Estharian army, but the president did not agree with the idea because he said that Esthar's military base stinks and is filled with perverts and such a good looking woman like her didn't belong there. What a reason coming from a former soldier himself. She proposed on go to Galbadia instead so she can be closer to where Serah is but still, he didn't agree because according to him, working under Galbadia's military is like being a beggar asking for coins on the street. They never pay their men fairly. In fact he's like a fal'Cie, almost offering her everything even if she doesn't need them so she ends up refusing all the time, always reminding him that she wants to work hard for everything she needs. But this one is a very rare and talkative kind of fal'Cie because he's branding her everywhere with his nonstop talking.

 _"That would be the problem. You might not get enough rest when you arrive here because tomorrow is also your appointment."_ He informed her.

"I can sleep throughout the travel. That's not a problem. I'll just take the train straight to Balamb," she assured him.

 _"That's a good idea. I'll just request somebody to reserve a dorm room so you'll have a bunk to rest through the night."_ Laguna offered.

"Thanks." As soon as she got off from the cab, she looked at the huge monitor as she checked for the next trip which happens to be the last for the day and will leave in two minutes. She headed to the ticket booth and paid the fare to the Balamb Station and kept up just in time before the last train going to the location departed.

"Laguna, you still there?" She checked on her caller in between heavy breaths.

 _"Yea! Now, see, I've already told you about my son right?"_ Laguna spoke after a moment.

"Why?" She asked in return, hinting him that she well remembered what he's referring to.

 _"I was thinking. He's you know…single and all. Hey, why haven't I thought about this? You can freely have him if you want! Right from this moment you already have my blessing!"_ he laughed heartily.

"Sounds to me like a dog free for adoption," she replied sarcastically.

 _"Well, he's the most handsome breed the world has ever had you know? I'm sure of it, I'm his father!"_ he boasted.

Claire sighed. "I'm just wondering. Is your son as loud as his father is?" She asked more of a rhetorical question.

 _"Actually darling, he's a complete opposite. He's a quiet and reserved type of guy. He had troubles mingling with the others before but I believe he's changed a lot now, what with the adulting thing and all. He mostly inherited his personality from his mother. Physically, he has his mother's eyes but his good looks and build, man that's all me."_ He continued selling his son to the ex-soldier.

"Alright, enough with you Mr. Matchmaker… So he's the commander of the garden, right?" She changed the topic.

 _"Slash the headmaster-in-charge. The current headmaster, Cid Kramer as we've heard in the news is really sick to work so he left the garden in my son's hands temporarily and lives with his wife for now at the orphanage to recover."_ he recalled.

"I hope by any chance I could talk to him," she wondered more to herself.

 _"Am I sensing something here?"_ The old man teased. _"Of course you can! He's always busy though doing elderly stuffs though. Sometimes I feel pity at that kid. The garden is becoming his entire life and all."_

"Good news is, he didn't exist as nothing but a push over. I knew of a person who is really good when he talks the talk but cannot walk the walk."She remembered the argument she had with Snow earlier.

 _"And that is why he's just perfect for you!"_ Laguna laughed. _"I'll give him a call if you wanted to talk to him."_ he offered.

 _For the love of god, shut this man_ , she scolded him to herself.

"No. I can handle it. Thanks. I'm going to hang up." She cancelled the call to immediately finish the conversation and she sighed, leaning her cheek in her right fist while she stared through the window. _Squall Leonhart, I get this weird feeling that I already know you._ She felt her eyelids became heavy and she closed them as the train's movement sways her into sleep.

**_"Train, Train… Take Us Away… Take Us Away Far Away… To The Future, We Will Go… Where We Go… No One Knows…"_ **

A woman who had just ridden the train from the West Galbadian Station is skipping in the train hallway as she searches for a spot to prop into while singing. She's also in her mid-twenties with a brown bob short hair. She wears a yellow dress and a pair of brown boots. She suddenly halted in her steps and her humming when she noticed a pink haired lady sitting in one of the seats on her left side.

"Hmm…" She scanned the whole area. There aren't many passengers at that time besides the two men sitting on the further part of the cockpit so there are plenty of rows to be occupied. She's torn between sitting somewhere else or just take the vacant seat in front of the woman. She hummed and looked down again at the passenger who is obviously sleeping at the time. She finally decided to join the stranger.

"Do you mind?" she asked. No response. The lady didn't even move. "Okaaay! I hope you don't." She whispered while carefully taking her seat and looked through the window. She shifted her seat glancing from time to time to the still unconscious woman.

Still bothered of possibly invading someone's private space, she added, "By the way I'm Selphie. Sorry it's just that I hate sitting on a train alone. I mean it's such a bummer, the long travels and all you do is sit and you don't have someone with to talk to. It's just so, so sad and I hope it's okay with you. " She chatted in a whisper as if the person she was talking to is listening. She looked through the window again. She hesitated for a moment but started to sing again.

_"Train, Train… Take Us Away… Take Us Away Far Away… To The Future…"_

Claire slowly opened her eyes. She's irritated at the woman singing in front of her who just disturbed her nap. Her senses came the moment Selphie sat so she pretty much heard everything. She's just not in the mood to have a lady chat. When did she have, anyway? That confrontation she had earlier with Snow had flipped her mood completely. Resting her cheek on her right fist, she sighed and leaned on the window beside her as her eyes stared at the brunette.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Did I wake you up?" Selphie was startled at the deep sigh and the look she's receiving from the passenger in front of her and immediately stopped singing.

"Selphie, right?" Claire asked. The woman nodded. She sighed again and shut her eyes as she prepare the heavy words she's about to say just because it opposes what she really feels. Honestly, she hasn't gotten any ample rest and a nap is all she needed. "No worries." She breathed.

"Really? Oh, don't worry I won't be bothering you anymore. I'll just sit here and… Okay." The brunette didn't continue her words as she didn't want to irritate the woman any further.

After only several minutes...

"Wow…" Selphie said in awe while examining her much to her displeasure. "You're really pretty. You know… the kind of strong but really good looking face. Your hair color is kind of unusual though, I mean I do not know of someone who dyes their hair pink but wow… That looks really cute on you."

Claire didn't really know how to respond to compliments. She was already used to the smooth talks she had always received from her fellow soldiers and she knew it was only in an attempt to get into her pants so her guaranteed move is just to shove it all off. Still, she is perfectly aware of how attractive she is so she finally managed to say a simple thank you.

**_We Are Now Approaching Our Final Stop, Balamb Station… Please Make Sure To Gather All Your Belongings Before You Leave… Thank You And Have A Nice Day…_ **

The speaker lit up announcing that they had just arrived at the city of Balamb. It is already 4 o'clock in the afternoon when she reached her destination. She admitted to herself that she was mentally tortured by the woman who did nothing but talk and tell a whole lot of stories, mostly morbid stories for a good two hours. What the last thriller movie she just watched yesterday was all about and how she fancied the eating habits of what they call zombies, the lot of it. As a result, she is also guilty of strangling the woman several times in her head. She never got the sleep she promised to Laguna she'll going to take while on the trip. She felt like her head is floating from the lack of rest.

 _Serah has told me this is where I can find Hope, working as a young researcher at the Garden._ She thought. _That kid, I never thought he would arrive in this world few years older than me. That's a bit weird. I feel like we'll be somehow crossing our paths soon._

"Hey!" Lightning was pulled from her thoughts when Selphie poked her on her shoulder. She just got off from the train and is now standing in the subway with her luggage on her right hand.

"What?" She said. _Are you planning to follow me around all day?_ She wanted to curse the young lady. She just wanted her and her foul mood to be left alone.

"Sheesh… You know we travelled long hours but you certainly didn't talk. That's a bit interesting. You somewhat remind me of my brother. Well he's not my brother in blood and all but we came from the same orphanage… that thing I told you earlier, remember?" Selphie chatted.

"Yeah about the sixth, I think?" Claire recalled without even looking at her. She walked down the stairs and headed for the exit. She swiped her card and the metal bar blocking the small gate clicked open. Outside the station, she continued her steps to the main road, completely aware that Selphie is still following her. She chose to take the narrow alley she saw on her right in hopes of losing her stalker and internally regretted her decision right away. _Oh crap._ It was too dark throughout the pathway but as soon as she reached the end and turned left she can finally see the road and the vehicles passing through at the farther end of the alley that tells her the way she chose is also heading for the main road.

Cannot contain her irritation anymore, she turned on her back and scolded her. "What do you want from me, really?!"

Selphie stopped and her face mirrored the expression of shock. "Well… I… Aaaahhhh!" She screamed and jumped in surprise as a strange man with a black mask appeared from the dark corner behind them and snatched her bag from her shoulder. She's obviously been eobbed. "My baaaaaggg!" She continued screaming.

Before the thief could get anywhere with the thing he had stolen, Claire stuck her right foot sideways and tripped the man over as he passed on her side. Before the man could land face first on the bricked floors of the alley, she had already gripped his throat with her right hand and smashed him on the wall, with his feet suspended from the ground and her left hand already aiming a small gun in his skull. Jaw-dropped and awe-struck, Selphie stood behind like a mannequin.

Claire looked up with her piercing glare into the already shaking-in-fright thief she's strangling against the wall. "O-Ok I'm s-sorry! H-here!" The culprit can hardly make up the words while having difficulty in breathing as the hand holding his throat tightened and he immediately dropped the brown bag. "P-please let me go!" He surely trembled in fear and begged, staring back and forth at the metal hole of death sticking right into his face and the pair of icy blue eyes scaring the hell out of his soul.

"It's a surprise you still value your existence." The pinkette casually muttered in her intimidating husky voice as she releases her grip from his throat, the mug fell into the ground and struggled helping himself up. He ran as fast as he could for his dear life, tripping a few trash cans and empty boxes on his path in the process.

Claire holstered her gun on her waist and covered it with her long white, cotton jacket. She picked up the stolen bag and her luggage on her other hand and turned her face into the still awe-stricken brunette. "Guess I didn't see that coming. Are you alright?" She raised her left hand with the item. No response.

"Tch…" She continued walking instead bringing the bag with her.

Selphie gulped, blinked twice and hurriedly followed the woman before finally speaking. "Y-yes. Thank you." She said between heavy breaths as she kept up with the ex-soldier's fast pace "Wow…" Realizing something, she asked. "Where are you from? Are you from Galbadia? You're good. I bet you're in the military." She accepted her bag that Claire offered to her once again.

"I wouldn't bet on it," the pinkette simply answered although her days as a sergeant for the Sanctum and her current objective to apply as a soldier in Balamb bumped into her mind.

"Oh, that's a bummer," Selphie replied. "Gosh you're really good! You have great skills! I don't know but schools can use someone as good as you." She added. And as if a bulb lit up on her head she further added, "You know I'm working at the Balamb Garden. I'm a soldier. I'm a SeeD actually! I-I just don't have my weapon with me right now and I'm caught off guard." She explained in embarrassment. She reached for her bag and held out her wallet. She pulled some sort of an identification card and held it in the woman's face.

"You're a soldier?" Claire wanted to burst into laugh. _Well in that manner I suppose your school really needs a hand._ She inwardly mocked.

"I mean your skills, you're so fast! You can join us! I'm 999% sure you will fit in there!" She excitedly suggested.

"I am about to," she simply replied.

"Really, well I can arrange that for you!" Selphie said excitedly.

"I do have my appointment tomorrow, but thanks anyway." She informed her. "I'm going now." She turned her back to her. "You can come along if you want."

"Can I?" the brunette asked. Assuring that the offer she just heard wasn't a joke.

"You don't want to?" Claire asked in return.

"Of course I do!" Selphie jumped in excitement. "Oh! Wait." She said as she saw something and she immediately ran towards the other street and disappeared from the crowd.

"What now?" She spun her heel and hurriedly walked towards where Selphie had gone. She scanned the whole sidewalk, to her left and right, even on the other side of the road. There are a lot of people walking and crossing and it made her search even more difficult. _Just where did she go?_ She continued walking and turned on what the road sign says the Seaside Road where the other side of the road is obviously where the shore is and the sidewalk where she is standing right now is a long line of stores that sells various items, coffee shops and restaurants. And surely there, she found the brunette peeking through one of the window stores. She walked towards the store named Glamour du Fior and stopped just in front of the door beside where the woman is standing. She glanced at what the lady is looking at and gently shook her head in disappointment. _Once again I'll never understand women's fashion._ She commented to herself. She looked on what she's currently wearing. Well, she doesn't even care if it's not the latest fashion but at least she's comfortable with it. _I killed these clothes like I was born here._ she thought. In fact she looked exactly like a tourist vacationing in Balamb.

She audibly cleared her throat. The SeeD who is preoccupied in admiring the clothing displays in the shop jumped in surprise and looked at her left.

"Oh! Hey look!" Selphie pointed at the mannequin behind the glass window. "I remembered this shop selling pretty dresses and I glanced at this newly arrived dress and I was like fallen in love! Aww… Look how cute it is! I really want one!" She gushed.

Lightning cleared her throat once more. She couldn't bear seeing this woman idolizing what to her is just a simple piece of sewed cloth. "Are you buying? Or can we go now?" She asked the woman who was completely smitten by a dress. "I still need to study." The ex-soldier added.

At that instant, Selphie had already forgotten all about the dress and skipped towards her.

"Oh! The aptitude test! Right!" The SeeD jumped in excitement and held the pinkette's hands out of joy. "You know what? You'll never regret it I promise!" She guaranteed. "I can't wait to blow up the enemies into smithereens with you!"

Claire smiled and just managed to say "Okay. But not for now, I just need you to be quiet."

"Copy that!" Selphie saluted to her as if already welcoming her in the Garden family and winked. "Come to think of it, sis. We haven't eaten since we rode the train and we've travelled that looooong. I feel famished." She rubbed her stomach with her face obviously stating tiredness. "What do you say we eat first before we head to school? Since you retrieved my bag from that punk, it's going to be my treat!" Before she can even hear any objections, she let out the words, "I'm not taking no for an answer." And she pulled the woman's hand towards one of the restaurants overlooking the sea.

Sitting on a round table for two at the cafe's balcony facing the sea and the marvelous sunset, the two had already finished eating and are now taking a cup of coffee.

"Say, what made you apply? I mean you should've gone when you were younger. We're about the same age I think." The SeeD asked the ex-soldier sitting just in front of her.

"It doesn't interest me before." Claire lied. She folded her arms in her chest and crossed her legs as she leaned on her chair while she looked away at the sea so it wouldn't become so obvious. She's not really a good liar.

"Well that's some sort of a midlife crisis," Selphie commented. "I get it don't worry." she chuckled. "Honestly being a soldier isn't that easy. I've known a lot of people who backed down and didn't continue their training. I was as halfhearted as they are but I thought of my friends. I thought no, I won't jump off the ship and leave them."

Lightning switched her look to the SeeD who in return was looking down at her coffee cup she obliviously stirred for quite too many. She thought she might've been too harsh with this person. She believed she was just being genuinely thoughtful and friendly.

"So you fight alongside friends, huh?" She asked, trying her best not to sound mean. "I still honestly wonder why you're telling me all these."

The brunette raised her head again. "What do you mean? Why not?" She was completely oblivious of what the question meant.

"Nothing. I just find it weird that you find it easy to make friends with a complete stranger and here you are telling me stories about your life." She stared at the young lady.

The SeeD looked at the couple eating at a table beside them. "I don't know. Maybe because I feel nothing in this world will bring harm to me. I feel so safe and just happy." She shifted her gaze at the distance. "I am a carefree type of person. I love to make friends, chat and hang with them. I value every person I meet. Regardless of what they are, if you show kindness and love to everyone who would want to harm you?" She then looked at the woman in front of her. "And besides everyone is friendly and lovable, you don't need to be afraid to trust."

Claire smirked. "Really? Like the thief a while ago who tried to snatch your bag?"

Selphie pouted. "Well, maybe he just needed the money so bad. If I gave it to him I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me."

"So you treat everyone as a charity case?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from an actual soldier. Isn't it your job to deal with them? Stealing is still a crime regardless of the reason why they commit it. And don't forget, trusting everyone doesn't guarantee that no one will bite you. And that's a fact. Trust the wrong kind and you're a goner."

The SeeD is clearly shocked at the woman's reaction. "Hey are you mad?" She asked after a moment. "You're almost yelling I thought maybe I sort of annoyed you. I could sometimes be that stubborn without noticing. I'm sorry." They just got out from the restaurant and are now at the sidewalk again.

Claire was also shocked at how she reacted. She somehow used the situation to vent her foul mood. _Great._ She silently cursed herself and now felt really sorry for the woman.

"No. I just talk like this when I'm trying to imply something important." She excused. "I'm sorry. I know it sounds harsh. But that's the reality of life. Don't take it too bad. It's also for your own good." She paused.

"I understand. I honestly don't feel bad about it. It's a piece of advice. You're not the first person who had told me that actually. And I still feel you're a kind person." she replied cheerfully.

"Right." The ex-soldier replied after a moment. "I think we better head off to where we should be."

"To the Garden, we go!" Selphie raised her fist up.

She smiled. "By the way, it's Claire." She introduced herself.

Selphie looked up as if she was remembering something, "Oh, right! What am I thinking? All this time I haven't even asked for your name! Sheesh… Well, Claire? That's a cute one!" She held up her right hand and the pinkette took it. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"And thank you…for tagging along." It's true that she is somehow thankful that she had taken her mind off from thinking even for a while and that she had someone to talk to, even if she doesn't talk that much and how persistent and irritating this person was. Still it is somewhat a relief for her.

"Tee hee! Hey, I know you might not agree with this but I really want to be friends with you. Can I just call you…sis? I just don't like the formalities you know. It's just for the oldies." The brunette asked.

"If that's what you want." She thought about Snow who is dying to call her the same but she won't allow him and here she is, giving Selphie the freedom to call her "sis" any time she wants. _Ah, to hell with it! That guy is an idiot!_

Selphie greeted the driver of the cab that had just stopped in front of them to offer them a ride. They rode the vehicle and they headed towards the infamous military school.


	3. Rough and Rude

_**Rough and Rude** _

"Well… Here we are! The home of the blue heroes! Balamb Garden!" Selphie proudly announced as they stood in front of a huge black metal gate guarded atop by two large gargoyle statues in each side as the giant mobile school towers behind it.

"The military base is called a Garden and the soldiers it produce are called SeeDs. That's a cute concept." Lightning dully commented while looking up at the enormous structure.

"I know right! It's Headmaster Cid's idea, you know? And THIS!" the nunchaku specialist proudly raised her arms as she referred to the enormous blue school that mightily stood in front of them, "This is his dream!" she then landed her hands on her waist and smiled as if boasting the academy to her companion.

The pinkette looked at the woman uninterestingly and shifted again her look on the metal gate as two men in SeeD uniform arrived. They opened the gates and saluted the SeeD way. Selphie replied with the same salute and spoke "At ease." The soldiers relaxed. They then shifted their gaze at the unfamiliar woman.

"And you are?" The man with the spectacles named Cyrux Verouge asked suspiciously.

Selphie intercepted even before Lightning thought she needed to react and immediately said "She's a friend of mine and she's here to take the aptitude test."

"But the test is scheduled for tomorrow." The soldier with a scar on it's right cheek named Rues Orlenburg replied as he narrowed his eyes.

"By any chance, do you have your invitation letter with you?" Verouge firmly asked as he adjusted his glasses while inspecting the woman in front of them.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong with all the reception guys? Why do you act so suspecting and stuff? I told you she's my friend, duh?" Selphie rolled her eyes.

"I understand. But we have our S.O.P's when it comes to outsiders. You should know that by now. We don't let them enter the premises without any official invitation or approval." Verouge explained in his monotonous tone.

"I don't have the invitation letter." Claire casually replied that earned her a more suspecting reaction from the two men.

"In that case we will be needing to escort you to the city for now and we will even book you a room until tomorrow's test. I apologize but we cannot let you inside." Verouge replied and he bowed as he spoke the words I apologize.

"But-" Selphie was interrupted as Claire spoke again.

"That's quite a hassle. I came all the way from Esthar and traveled that far. I thought President Loire said I will be warmly permitted to stay here and study until tomorrow. I think I should give him a call." She said as she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed. She's damn serious even by the look on her face.

The SeeDs exchange confused looks, while Selphie stared in awe as she realized that the woman is somewhat affiliated with Laguna. She distanced herself a bit from them while she talked to someone from the other line. Not long has passed and she returned, offering her phone to Verouge.

"He wants to talk to you." She simply muttered.

The soldier cleared his throat as he accepted the mobile phone and turned his back at them.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Mr. President."

"My name is Cyrux Verouge, sir."

"Yes sir."

"I understand, sir."

"Certainly, sir."

"I apologize, sir."

"Yes. Absolutely sir. Goodbye."

That's the only thing the three of them heard from the SeeD as the latter spoke to Laguna on the phone. He cancelled the call, faced them and returned the phone to Claire.

"Miss Farron, my apologies. We weren't informed that you are expected to arrive today." He then cleared his throat once more. "To make it up to you, let us escort you to your room, miss. Again, we apologize." And they bowed.

"Just doing your job. It's fine." Claire replied.

Selphie sighed and commented, "I told you, right?" and rolled her eyes once more as she tugged the pinkette's arm and before they started walking she added, "Never mind. I'll take her to her room. Just deliver her luggage. And this time do it right, 'kaaay?"

Selphie tapped the key card on the sensor beside the door of the room and then the door clicked open. They stepped inside and Claire scanned the room.

"Well, here's the bathroom and there's the kitchen and the mini dining table. Fridge is right there and you can stock them with groceries, cook on that stove and stuff if you don't want to fall in line at the cafeteria." The brunette pointed in every location she mentioned and Claire just followed her gaze at every location she pointed.

The SeeD walked towards another door in front of them that hissed and automatically slid open and revealed the bedroom.

"Tada! Bedroom!" Selphie winked as she presented the room with her arms. "There's the bed and there's the study table. Oh! And there's the window! I know it's obvious but the view on this room is phenomenal like for real!" She explained enthusiastically. "Most students kill for their grades to earn comfy rooms like this, but not literally anyway." She continued. "Anyway, is this room okay with you?"

Claire nodded. "It's quiet here and cozy. That's enough for me. Thank you."

"Ahum! Okay, I'll won't disturb you any further so I'm gonna zoom out." The brunette skipped towards the door and she halted. She looked back at the ex-soldier who has her back now, staring at the field outside the window. "I'm sorry about Verouge and Rues."

The pinkette turned to face her. "It's fine." She responded.

"They're just normally like that. They are actually the ones assigned at the gates because in reality they suck out there on the field. They're SeeDs but more like dogs guarding their master's home. And they are always rude with other people especially outsiders. That's why they're known here as ROUGH and RUDES." And she chuckled at the thought.

Claire smiled and just muttered a simple "Forget it."

Selphie nodded. "Okay sis. Good night! See ya around tomorrow, aight?"she smiled and added, "Oh! Your luggage is already here! Buh-bye!" and she gestured a big wave and exited the dorm.

The valkyrie walked towards her luggage, carried it, laid it down on the soft bed and started to unpack. Few clothes, toiletries, books and a tablet. That's all she got inside the leather case. I'm not one to pack too many, much more girly stuffs. She thought.

8:20pm. She checked at the time on her phone after she finished arranging her things. She then decided to take a warm bath. Inside the bathroom, she soaked herself at the bathtub and savored the warmness of the water. It makes her feel relaxed. She felt like all the stress she had been through the whole day have been washed away. She thought of her sister. Is she mad at her for leaving so sudden? _That idiot Snow._ She could've stayed longer if it wasn't for him. She then begged for herself to focus. _Heads up, Claire. You have a big day ahead of you. You need this for yourself. For your dream._ Once she's finished, she proceeded to the bedroom, dressed up in a white sleeveless shirt and cotton shorts and grabbed her tablet.

"Let's see." She muttered to herself. She started doing some research and read as much information she could about Balamb, the Garden and its history.

1:48am. She looked at the digital clock sitting on the study table just in front of her and she rubbed her tired and sleepy eyes. She drowned herself with absorbing information by information, facts by facts, do's and don't's and everything she needs to know until she had finally fallen asleep.


	4. Big Sister? Younger Brother?

_**Big Sister? Younger Brother?** _

  
Claire opened her eyes as soon as she heard the sound of the alarm clock on her bedside table. She was lying on her stomach with her face half buried on her pillow. She glanced at the device and realized it was already 5:01am. Today is the most coveted aptitude test and she needed to grab a slot which in every hundred of hopeful applicants, only few are fortunately picked. She rolled over and rubbed her left eye as she struggled to fight her sleepiness. _I must be really tired that I didn't even knew how I got here on the bed._ She smiled at herself. She's in a good mood unlike yesterday. She then started dragging herself up to the bathroom, washed her face to wake herself up and leaned on the marble sink with her two hands as she stared at her reflection on the mirror, thinking of her agendas for this day. _Besides the test, I need to see Hope. That stubborn kid… Oh, he's not a kid anymore. Right…_ She gently shook her head, walked to the shower and prepared for the day.

 _"Hello? Sis are you awake?"_ A feminine voice was heard from the speaker after buzzing while Claire was arranging the things she will bring outside. The pinkette shifted her gaze from the speaker in one corner of the room to the main door. She approached the door and looked at the screen to see who is outside. _Selphie?_ She immediately recognized the woman with the brown bob who is waving at the front door camera. She sighed and pressed the unlock button. The sliding doors produced a hissing sound. It slid open and revealed the brunette whom now is in her SeeD uniform.

"Hey, hey, heeey!" Selphie greeted cheerfully while waving. "Good thing you're already awake. Wooow! Look at choo! You look good!" she looked at the lady from head to toe with admiration. The pinkette is now wearing a loose white long sleeve polo that is buttoned up just above her cleavage that hints at everyone who will look at her seductive curves as she moves and a simple faded blue jeans and heels. Her shiny pink locks cascading down her left shoulder like the usual.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Anyway we better go. C'mon!" The SeeD jumped excitedly.

"Where? The test will start at 10." The ex-soldier is clearly uninterested.

"I know right? But as the head of the Garden festival committee and since you are my new friend, I'm gonna take you on a tour so you'll not get lost… Not like me when I was a newbie here." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "And of course we'll grab some breakfast at the cafeteria!" The brunette added. Her big smile not leaving her face.

"At this hour?" Claire checked her wrist watch.

"Aw c'mon it's 3 more hours before the test. It would be so boring if you'll just sit around this room." Then she paused for a reply. And when she didn't get any from the woman who just had her arms folded while staring at her, she added, "Please? Please? Pleeaase?" while sporting her most pitiful expression.

Claire sighed and shut her eyes tight. _There she goes again._ She wanted to feel irritated but she thought Selphie is just being nice to her. She also thought that walking around the school will give her the higher chance to bump into Hope. "It wouldn't hurt I guess." She decided.

"Yipeee!" Selphie jumped again in excitement. The pinkette grabbed her stuff and locked the door and they started walking towards the enormous rounded lobby of the garden.

"Hey I forgot to give you this." The SeeD handed a Visitor's Pass card. "You can use this to access the classroom you were assigned for the exam." She winked.

"Thanks." She simply replied and she accepted the card without looking at her companion. She was busy pointing her eyeballs in every direction in hopes of seeing her friend.

"Are you ready? I admit it's a bit difficult. I also took the aptitude test because I was a transferee back then from Trabia and we need to pass that to make sure we are worthy of participating in the field exam." Selphie recalled as they walked. "And don't worry! It's technically vacation period so there are not much students around here as you can see. Some went home for the long weekends and some will just be spending their time in the city. These students chose to stay because their homes are far away from here." She pointed at the students scattered in the lobby though there's not much of them.

"Sure is." The ex-soldier simply replied. And as a thought entered her mind, "Do you know of a person who's working here named Hope? He's a researcher." She immediately asked.

"Hm? Hope…" Selphie leaned her temple on her right index finger and looked up as she was thinking of the person. "Oh! Hope! Hope Estheim!" She exclaimed after a few moment.

"You know him?" Claire asked, sounding interested.

"Ofcourse! The handsome guy with the spiky gray hair! I have talked to him frequently especially when I'm running errands for Squall. You know getting information, files and stuff. Don't worry, we'll bump into him one day." The brunette said.

At this point, the pinkette halted with her steps, grabbed the brunette on both shoulders to make her face her and narrowed her eyes and looked intently at the SeeD. "Squall Leonhart right? Is he here?" She firmly asked.

The brunette was caught surprised at the valkyrie's reaction. "Y-yes. He just arrived... this dawn I think. Why?" She answered slowly, sounding somewhat uncertain. Claire looked down at the floor, thinking deeply and kept silent.

"Claire, what's the matter?" Selphie asked worriedly.

She looked again at the brunette and smiled. "Nothing." The SeeD replied with a smile and they started walking again. They proceeded to start the tour on the south where the front gate is located.

"You already knew this part right?" Selphie pointed at the entrance.

"This is where we entered last night." Claire replied.

"Yep!" And the brunette ran onto the southeastern lobby where the library is located. The pinkette just walked as she follows the nunchaku specialist. "C'mon!" She said when they are already in the outside corridor without stopping and did not realize she was about to collide into someone along the hallway.

BUMP!

"Aw!" Selphie fell into the floor at the impact. "What're you blind?" She said irritably without looking at the person. Claire hurriedly approached the fallen SeeD to help her get up.

"I'm sorry! Why the hell are you even running?" The man with a blond spiky hair and tattooed face in SeeD uniform replied while scratching his head.

Upon recognizing the voice, the brunette looked up and she guessed it right. It's her childhood friend and co-orphan duelist. "Zell! You-"

"Whoa! See I have this book that I borrowed from the library and I was reading it before you even bumped me." The blond explained.

"You don't even read books during classes, duh! Try harder!" Selphie replied with a sarcasm as she accepted the ex-soldier's hand who just pulled her to stand up. This is when the fighter noticed the brunette's companion.

"Oh my Gods...an angel!" Zell exclaimed with hearts fluttering around him. "H-hi! I'm Zell! Zell Dincht!" He rubbed his gloved right hand on his pants before offering it to the lady which the latter hesitated to accept.

"Not again..." He disappointingly muttered.

Claire decided to accept the offered hand and introduced herself. "Claire Farron." The man shook the woman's hand tightly and much longer than the normal with a wide grin while blushing.

Selphie interrupted by pulling the woman's hand from Zell's tight grip. "You pervert!"

The blond scratched his head once more while chuckling awkwardly. "Relax! I'm just being friendly. I'm not Irvine you know?"

The brunette just rolled her eyes. "Still, you should answer my question. What are you doing in a place like this? You said you're allergic to this wing you told us that. And what's that in your hand?"

Zell immediately hid the red folder that he's clutching on his left hand which is covered between the pages of the book and he started to sweat. "Ah, uh n-nothing. It's just a piece of scratch I picked from the library." He lied.

"You really suck at lying, Dinky. I know that folder you dumb. That's an important document in your hand. Is that a red code mission?" Selphie folded her arms and raised one eyebrow while interrogating the tattooed man while Claire just stood silent at the back, just watching the two. She thought of sneaking while the two are busy bickering when suddenly a familiar voice which became deeper through the years spoke from behind her.

"Zell what's taking you so long. You know we needed that documents upstairs." The young adult complained.

Claire turned to face the gray haired young man in a grey SeeD uniform which is now shocked as he finally saw the pink haired woman in front of her. The ex-soldier was close to mirroring the same expression but she stilled her emotions as she called upon the man. "Long time no see, Hope." She spoke.

"Light?! What are you doing here?" He asked without sounding mean. His eyes wide as he stared at the lady.

"Wait a minute. You knew each other?" Zell interrupted. And he leaned forward to the boy while looking sharply at him and said in a whisper, "Man, I was the first one who saw her. I call dibs." Hope just glanced at him and he continued to look at the ex-soldier. His expression has changed from shock to longing.

"Wow. So it's true." The pinkette ignored the question as she looked at her friend from head to toe with a hint of a smile on her lips. "You're all grown up." He's grown much taller than the Hope she last saw and his features became much more manly and handsome now. She was amazed by what she saw.

Hope chuckled, trying his best not to lose his heart which is about to jump. Now that he's standing in front of her. In fact the moment he saw the woman his face instantly flushed. "That's the product of years of training here. How about you? You never changed. Still as beautiful as ever." He replied.

"Since when did you become a smooth talker?" She asked more of a rethorical question, still smiling. "Anyway, we better go. I'll be taking the test today. Let's catch up later. I'll just see you around." She was somehow tempted at yelling to the man as soon as she set foot in this school for not contacting her. HER, of all people. But she just let go of the thought. She sighed deeply. She's somewhat relieved, now that she saw him safe and doing well with his life and that's enough for her. She starts to walk back to the main lobby followed by Selphie who just wanted to squeal right at that moment. For her, what she saw was a romantic scene she only see on movies and before Claire passed the young man, the brunette caught him gently holding her in her left arm.

"I'm happy that I finally saw you." He said with honesty. "I'm gonna see you later. I'll find you." He added with eagerness in his tone which the pinkette replied with a nod and continued to walk away with the brunette.

And Zell was left standing there, hunched and defeated.

"Goodbye loser!" He barely heard Selphie shouted from the distance.

"Is he like...your ex boyfriend?" The SeeD asked when they are already inside the cafeteria. She's really interested, slightly leaning and staring seriously at the woman sitting across the table that earned her a shocked expression. They are now sitting in one of the tables and eating their breakfast. They decided to just cancel the tour since it's already 9am and Selphie already forgot the folder she saw Zell was hiding.

"Hope? No!" Claire replied with her eyes slightly widened. Inside her head, she can't comprehend where that theory came from. _He's more of like a young brother to me._ She thought.

The brunette didn't say a word and just took a spoonful of fruit flavored cereals in her mouth and chewed slowly while looking down on her bowl.

"But do you like him?" She finally asked after drinking some water without looking at the woman.

The pinkette who was in the process of swallowing the food in her mouth peacefully, ended up choking upon hearing the words as she struggled to grab the glass of water on the table to ease her throat. "What kind of question is that?" She said in between coughs.

"Are you okay?" Selphie asked and when she earned a nod from the woman she continued, "Well I just felt that you've known each other very well for a very long time and you have that certain connection." Selphie commented.

"I love him. That's the truth." Claire leaned against her chair and stared at the spoon she's holding.

The brunette squealed. "Oh my gosh! I knew it!" She tried her hardest not to say it aloud while gushing.

The pinkette raised her eyebrow at the SeeD. "Because he's like a brother to me. I love him. Just like I love my sister, Serah." She explained. And with that, the brunette's expression changed from excited to disappointed.

She cleared her throat. "But honestly, I bet he likes you." She commented.

"I'm a sister figure to him. Sometimes a mother." She clarified. She honestly felt this conversation is becoming more and more awkward by the minute.

"No I mean more than that. I saw it in the way he looked at you." Selphie observed.

"You're overthinking things." Claire defended.

"I'm not. I swear." She denied.

"You're now sounding a lot like Laguna."

"How was he? A-anyway I'm just stating the obvious."

"Nothing's going on."

"For you. But for him?"

"You're insane, you know that?"

"I saw it in his eyes."

"We haven't seen each other for a long time."

"If I'm not a SeeD, I'll just use my talent on the streets in mind reading you know?"

Claire sighed deeply after the rapid throw of sentences and her phone vibrated from the table and when she saw who's calling on the phone screen, she quickly answered it.

"Serah?" She started with a bit of worry on her tone.

 _"Sis where are you? I've been trying to call you but you're not answering."_ The young woman on the other line said.

She sighed again. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood to talk last night." She apologized. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm in Balamb right now. I will be taking the exam in a few."

 _"Oh! Is it today? I completely forgot. Well, now I'm feeling so much better knowing you're okay. Anyway, good luck sis! I know you can do it!"_ Serah cheered. _"I'm sorry about yesterday with Snow. I wish you have stayed longer but it's okay. I understand. I'll see you soon_ , _okay?"_

"It's fine. I'll see you soon. Thanks. Take care." Claire replied and she ended the call. A sound of the bell was heard ringing around the school signaling that it is now time for the much awaited time for all the Garden hopefuls. The Balamb Garden Aptitude Test.


	5. The Aptitude Test

_**The Aptitude Test** _

Claire stood in front of the huge metal door of a classroom at the school's second floor. No one else is in the hallway right now as all the applicants are already inside their respective rooms. The test will start in five minutes. She just stood there, staring at the closed door. She can't help but contemplate everything that she's been through. And now there she is, inside the school, living a normal life and about to take a goddamn test. She felt all of this to be surreal. Like the gods has been very kind to her that for once in her life, she needn't to be tough, afraid, hurt or worried. The only thing she needs to worry about is to pass an exam. She remained there for about three minutes when a tall and attractive blonde woman in a SeeD uniform and spectacles with her hair neatly tied walk towards her.

"Excuse me? Are you going to take the exam?" The woman said in what she thought was her naturally sexy and sophisticated voice. The pinkette nearly jumped and was pulled from her thoughts and instantly looked at the now standing behind her SeeD.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" The lady asked. She didn't say or do anything but stare at the woman. She looked at the folders that the blonde is holding. _Is she an instructor? I'm even having doubts if she's a human_. She stared at the woman's evenly symmetrical face; her unblemished skin; perfectly shaped eyebrows and almond shaped eyes adorned with deep blue irises that is covered by her glasses; long, ideal shaped nose that suits her face as a whole; long neck and the abundance of chest; curved waist and hips to the long slim legs then up to the face again. _What a perfection._ She said to herself. _Maybe extreme beauty and appeal is their top requirement to have the license to teach here. I'm curious at this one's ability. This explains why they said studying is a struggle for the students here_. She thought. _Claire! It's rude to stare!_ She shook her head.

"Why don't you come in?" The instructor spoke with finesse in her voice and with a kind smile.

"I'm about to." She finally replied.

The instructor tapped her ID into the sensor and the door slid open. "Come." She invited. The ex soldier stepped inside and was quite surprised that the homeroom is fully crowded. Most of them are teenagers to their early twenties. Some are busy chatting and laughing. Some quietly sits and studies and some are just patiently looking around while waiting for the exam to start. There's just a single seat at the front of the instructor's desk, at the left side row just beside the middle isle which she is sure belongs to her contrary to what she previously asked: a seat on the farthest back part of the room. And she is clearly not happy with it. _Laguna, you…_ she cursed the old man in herself.

"Take your seat." The instructor told her and walked to the huge crescent shaped desk in front of the enormous monitor facing the class that is designated for the teachers. The woman walked like a true model that captured everyone's attention and earned her some giggles of admiration, gushes and whistles from the crowd. Claire on the other hand quickly walked to her desk without even looking around but still she can feel the eyes that are staring at her that for the first time in her life, made her feel uncomfortable and irritated. _One wrong move from these people that will annoy me and they will all be dead._ She promised to herself just because she's embarassed.

Once she was set, the woman spoke. "Good morning, class." And the crowd roared with the same greeting besides the pinkette who is just leaning on her seat, her arms crossed on her chest while staring at the speaker.

"First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Quistis Trepe. Rank 10 SeeD and Senior Instructor for Academics. And I will be your proctor for today." She smiled and the crowd applauded and cheered.

"Thank you, class. Second, let me show you our gratitude for considering our school as your well of knowledge. In behalf of our commander and the whole Garden administration, thank you very much for participating in this year's Balamb Garden Aptitude Test." The woman slightly bowed with a smile, the class applauded and she continued after silence.

"Now. As much as we wanted to accommodate all of the applicants, everybody must know that we only have limited slots so I expect that everyone are well prepared and in their top condition for this day. Truth be told, we will only accept those who are truly deserving to be part of the military force to serve this city and our neighboring countries. We, the faculty team and the commander as well, will be observing up close on your performances in today's test. Showcase your skills, give it your best and rest assured that you will wake up in one of the dorms as a student tomorrow. We will very much appreciate every effort that everybody will make and we will be looking forward to seeing your faces in the hallways of this institution, clad in your uniforms in the next coming days. So to all of you, good luck and…" She thought of the funniest words to hype her ending speech. "…break a leg." She smiled and that earned her an applause and laughs of excitement from the class.

 _Although a bit dull at making jokes, she's good at motivating people. Not just a face I guess_. Claire thought as the blonde tapped multiple times on her personal desk computer and all of the computers in the room automatically started.

"I have already opened your computers now so let us start the first part of the aptitude test which is the exam." She continued speaking as she gave instructions on how to access the questionnaires in the desk computers. Claire starts to tap the desk screen as she follows the instructions.

"On a serious note, let me go ahead and remind everyone of our rules for this exam. This actually not only applies to the aptitude test but we really have our strict policies when it comes to even giving quizzes. This is to make sure that our students are actually learning from everything we teach them. And I bet you already knew the top rule." She added and waited for the reply.

"NO COPYING!" Everybody said in unison.

"Correct. Copying of answers from your seat mates or even asking questions during the exam is extremely not allowed. EYES. ON. YOUR. SCREEN. ONLY. Once caught by your desk cam that you are looking anywhere else, your desk computer will automatically shut down and you will not be able to continue answering the test and participate with the future activities. Gather your things and leave the premises immediately. I will be closely monitoring everyone." The instructor explained in a serious manner and the class agreed in unison. "If you have any questions, you can just access the chat option and tap on my name on the list. There's a chat box and you can ask me through there. No one will remove their eyes on the desk until I say so. Once you're done, inform me through chat, I will remove the exam security and on my instruction you can go and just wait for the result outside after everyone is finished. Okay, questions before we start?"

One female teen at the back raised her hand, "Instructor? How many will be picked after we finished this exam?"

"Good question." Quistis adjusted her glasses while her left hand is rested on her waist. "That leads us to the contents of the exam. And I completely forgot, anyway." She smiled at them. "As you can see we have the Exam A with the fifty items for the True or False, identification and multiple choice. And there's the exam B, which contains ten questions or scenarios for the essay. All of those items are scored one point each. Most items answered correctly, the better." She explained.

Claire is just staring at the monitor getting bored by the moment when suddenly a message popped up on her screen. And it's from Hope.

_Is the exam starting already?_

She replied. _"Not yet."_

_Who is your proctor?_

_"Instructor Trepe"_

_Oh my… She's a strict one, for real._

_"Why are you chatting me? Is this even allowed?"_

_No…_

_"Wow. If she caught me, I will_ _be out of here and you better hide your ass while you can."_

_Haha. Don't worry she can't see this from her desk. I've worked some magic. I'm already accustomed to their technologies here so I can tweak something on it if I wanted to._

_"Fine."_

_Let me give you a tip._

_"I can handle it. Thank you."_

_No. You don't understand. This is just a piece of advice that can make you advance on the second and last part of the aptitude test._

_"What do you mean?_ " She didn't received any reply from Hope after that.

"Okay class start answering." Quistis announced. She is now sitting on her desk and is glued on her screen, busy typing something.

Claire started answering, still confused at what Hope meant. The questions are a bit easy and getting more complicated as she advance. She is already halfway on her Test A when Hope finally replied.

_Ignore the first set of the exam. The one with the fifty items? It doesn't matter what score you get from it. You need to focus on the ten essay questions. There is no right or wrong answer in essay, but your ticket to pass this exam really relies on those few questions. The fifty item test is just a dummy exam. That exam as a whole doesn't really rate the hours you spent to study or the books you've read on general trivia. It tests your critical thinking and points of view in each scenarios that is on the Test B so you need to be very careful. Most applicants fail because they are being lured at getting the perfect score in Test A so they will feel confident that they will pass and they don't have to bother themselves thinking that much on answering Test B. Choosing the easy way out and avoiding to think for everyone's welfare. That's not how the bosses wants their soldiers to think._

_"I see. Thank you."_

_No problem. Good luck._

And she continued. She still gave Test A decent answers so that it wouldn't be so obvious that she knew the secret of the exam. And she focused more on Test B like what Hope adviced, obviously.

One hour later, she tapped Quistis' name and typed on the chat box.

_"Instructor, I'm done."_

Typing…

_Have you already tapped Submit on the lowest part of the screen?_

_"Yes."_

_Let me see. Okay I'm seeing it here. Hold on. Let me remove the ESA._

_Alright. You're good to go._

_"Thank you."_ And with that she rose from her seat and exited the classroom.

Claire saw Hope waiting outside the moment she stepped out of the classroom. "How did you… Never mind." She said as she was about to ask how did he knew her assigned room and instantly thought that he can easily know where she is because he works here.

"So… How was it?" The gray haired man asked while smiling.

"It's tricky but I got it." She sighed. "Thanks, anyway...for the tip." She managed to add.

"No worries! Hey... Do you want to grab something to eat? The result will come out later after two hours so…" He offered.

"I'm not yet hungry." She simply answered. "I've been meaning to ask you this. And you know I just can't show my true feelings earlier because we have company and I don't want to act weird in front of them but why? Why all this? You didn't bother contacting or seeing me like you don't even know me and now you're acting so friendly, giving me advice and crap?" She glared at the man standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to but I don't have the courage to face you" He sighed. "Look. I-I wanted to explain everything to you but this is not a good place to talk about "this." He whispered the last word so no one can hear him. "If you want we can go somewhere else if you really want to discuss this."

"I don't have the time." She replied. "And besides, I was just growing worried before, thinking of what might've happened to you because I thought you were still…" She stopped and decided not to continue her sentence. "But as what I've already heard from everybody and what I'm seeing right now, you're doing great. So there's nothing else to discuss." She started walking past him towards the direction where the elevator is.

"Light…" Hope called.

"It's Claire." She stopped and looked sideways. "I don't use that name anymore. See. You're being left out." And with that, she walked away.


	6. The Commander

_**The Commander** _

Quistis sighed while graciously entering the headmaster's office where the commander, Squall Leonhart is sitting on the huge office desk in the middle of the room just in front of the wide windows and is busy scribbling on a paper. Her heart skipped a beat once more, seeing how irresistible her commander is, becoming more handsome as he matured through the years and today, if she didn't get a hold of herself, she might've already reached across the desk like a hungry lion and grabbed this guy on his collar and bury his face into hers. She sighed again deeply and made her best to return to her usual sultry composure.

"Hi there handsome." she flirtatiously greeted but meant it as a joke.

The lone wolf which is also now on his mid twenties like her although she is a year older, has gotten taller and looking sharper than ever with his much manly features, in his new clean brush up haircut and dark blue three piece suit with a small pin of the Garden logo on his left chest. He lazily lifted his head as he noticed the lady standing in front of the door. His scar on his forehead was now gone. He finally decided have it removed two years ago as part of what he privately calls his self changes.

"Whatever." he muttered skeptically.

"You know when Rinoa stepped out of the picture, I thought it's the time that I should take my chance on you. But look at me now, still all I can do is to maintain my distance and love you from here." She dramatically joked but inside, all of it is in fact the truth. If she could just scream it into this man's face.

Squall smiled. "You better stop it or else I'm gonna start believing you." He joked in return which made the instructor's face blush. That goddamn smile that can instantly dissolve every inch of clothing that covers her body.

"So what's the princess been up to this days?" She cleared her throat and changed the topic. She cannot handle that kind of topic or she might lose her grip on herself.

"I don't know. Haven't heard from her." The brunet said as he continued writing on his desk.

"Rinoa… I can only see her now on TV, newspapers and magazines. I'm happy that she's now developed into a more matured, strong and independent woman. Now with her leadership with Deling City ever since the system changed from dictatorship into monarchy. All the charity works that she's doing and inspiring people throughout the world, everybody loves her. And she's also getting prettier." She shared while taunting her childhood friend.

"I'm also happy for her. So how's the exam?" He also changed the topic, avoiding his past relationship with Rinoa to be discussed.

She laughed at the man's weak attempt to escape the issue and sagged as she walked towards one of the chairs in front of the desk and plopped down tiredly. "Well, we have much more applicants today compared last year. That means more passers, more classes. Ugh, I'm starting to feel the stress coming in next semester." She complained.

"And what do you suggest, Instructor Trepe?" The commander leaned on his executive chair and folded his arms on his chest while seriously looking at the instructor which on the other hand is now massaging her strained temples.

"I suggest we stop recruiting for the next three years. We haven't fall short of men for several years now. I don't have any idea why you kept acquiring soldiers." She commented tiredly.

The commander stood up and placed both his hands on his pockets. "We still need more soldiers." He simply stated.

"Why?" The blonde confusingly looked up at the tall man.

"We have future changes in our operations soon." He turned his back and looked outside the huge window just behind his chair.

"Changes? What is it?" Quistis asked again interestingly as she also stood up and slowly approached the commander and stopped at a decent distance behind him.

Squall turned to face her. "We've been receiving numerous reports about monster invasions as what we have seen on TV and newspapers. As we can see, the effects of the Lunar Cry, even if it's rarely happening compared to the past decades is now becoming out of control by the local soldiers. Monsters are now becoming more aggressive and the locals needed our help. Our units are mostly deployed inside the cities to handle the human to human crimes but not much is focusing on the monster to human attacks. That's why we're expanding. We will build a new set of units. We'll be putting them in the outskirt areas to control the monsters invading towns and cities." He explained.

The blonde looked at the distant sea through the window as she processed everything that she heard and said "I see. When will this take effect?"

"As soon as the next batch of SeeDs graduated we will start deploying them." He replied. "I've already conducted a meeting regarding this with the administration and Headmaster Cid. I've got the thumbs up and I already have the accountants calculate how much we should be paid for this. My recent trip in Dollet was to talk about this with the countries' leaders and they are really interested. They said they will pay us a lot more than what the accountants estimated." He explained.

"So this new squad is for the monster control. That is actually a good idea. I've already watched the news and there are lots of monster attacks that has been reported and I'm sure citizens are growing worried about this." The blonde recalled leaning her chin on her fingers.

"We need someone who is really strong and can fend off any type of monsters. I need you guys to train them more carefully. Teach the basic S.O.P's when it comes to crime control and safety but specialize them in slaying monsters. Make sure they are skilled enough to handle this type of job." He ordered.

"Noted. I'll start arranging for the changes in the curriculum soon and I will hold a meeting with the whole faculty regarding this as soon as its confidentiality is lifted." Quistis seriously replied.

"On a second thought, what do you say we change the last part of the aptitude test. What supposed to be a man to man duel will be a face to face with the domestic monsters. Have a medic team stand by and SeeDs to respond if things gets out of hand. Everyone is welcome to watch. I will also be out there. I will closely observe." Squall turned his back again and looked sideways.

"Well what can I say, I'm up for it. I'll inform the faculty. Let's see…" The blonde pulled her mobile phone from her pocket and tapped. "This is exciting! How about we call the new squad, the Balamb Security Regiment?" The instructor suggested and she softly chuckled.

Squall nodded with a faint smile. "Whatever."

"Over here!" Selphie shouted as she spotted the pinkette walking down the stairs to the quad.

Claire looked at the brunette's direction. She was supposed to go to the balcony of the quad to breathe some fresh air as this portion of the school is usually windy and most of the students liked to hang out here to study or chit chat.

 _What now?_ She asked to herself and forcefully walked towards the SeeD.

"How's the test?" The brunette stood up from the bench and jumped excitedly in front of the ex soldier who just shrugged. "By the way, I forgot to tell you. The last part of the aptitude test is a practice match. You will be fighting one of the applicants and the next level will be one of the students here." She explained while looking at her tablet.

"A throw down. That's exciting." She dryly replied.

"C'mon! I'm confident that you can pass this so I'm not even worried. You just hafta kick their asses!" She punched her fist upward in excitement as the school speaker lit up and a female voice announced:

_Attention. All of the aptitude test applicants, please gather at the second floor hallway in five minutes. Please standby for the result of your exam. Attention. All of the aptitude test applicants, please gather at the second floor hallway in five minutes. Please standby for the result of your exam. Thank you._

With that, Claire quickly paced through the quad followed by the brunette and up the stairs until they entered the main lobby. They quickly walked the rounded hallway towards the staircase leading to the elevator at the center of the enormous lobby where some applicants are fighting to get inside first.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Emergency! Give way please!" Selphie shouted at the pretty huge crowd. The applicants made her a path as they spotted the woman in uniform. The brunette casually pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to come down without even looking. A ting was heard and the elevator door opened. The brunette entered and as she faces the door, she looked at the ex soldier in horror as the latter didn't even moved to ride with her. "What are you waiting for? Jump in! We're gonna be late!" She said urgently.

Claire sighed and said, "I think I should take the next one with them." She looked sideways at the pissed people.

"Oh nonsense. We're gonna be late! Hello?!" And she tapped her wristwatch with her index finger. The pinkette didn't want to prolong the long wait that the others are suffering so she didn't have any choice but to go with Selphie. And she doesn't even have a clue why she's tagging along, as a matter of fact.

When they reached the second floor hallway, they saw the commander's head secretary, Xu standing on one side waiting for them to come and she was surprised to see the nunchaku specialist to arrive at a place where she wasn't even needed. "Selphie what are you doing here?" She asked without sounding mean.

"I'm here to cheer for my friend right here!" She excitedly patted the pinkette on her shoulders and the latter rolled her eyes.

"Oh well. Let's just wait for the others to come." The short black haired SeeD told them while browsing on the folder that she's holding. Few minutes have passed and the applicants arrived in bunches, panting as they hurriedly ran and eventually became complete.

"You guys are late! If you really want to become a SeeD, tardiness is one of the things you need to get rid of yourself!" She shouted irritably and the people murmured their apologies.

"Now. Let's get this over with. When I call your names, please step forward. Understood!" She said in a loud voice making sure that everyone heard her. And they chorused a YES.

"Gilroy Vaughn? Come over here!"

"Tabo Cape-ford!"

"Sherana Kelt!"

She goes on with the next six names who passed the test until…

"Okay so we already have our nine applicants! I'm glad to announce to you all that we still have one slot left!" She said with a grin.

Selphie was clearly nervous. "Just one? Gosh…" She murmured.

"Trust me." Claire assured and the brunette nodded nervously.

Xu stared at the folders as she wanted to make sure of the last name that she will be announcing. "Farron! Claire Farron! Step forward!"

The ex-soldier glanced at the awestruck Selphie and said "I told you." She smiled. And the latter replied with a big smile and giggled in excitement.

"The rest of you, thank you for participating. I'm hoping to see you again next year." Xu ended and the crowd dispersed and headed towards the elevator with disappointing reactions.

A huge guy clad in tattoos refused to go and left standing alone suddenly burst in anger and complained. "Hey miss! With all due fucking respect, do you have any fucking idea how many applicants are here? Sticking our asses the whole day in this shit?! We're like a hundred or two! And now you're telling me you morons will only pass ten of us?! Are you seriously fucking sick?!" He yelled.

 _Now this is interesting._ Claire stood at one side, right hand on her waist, entertaining herself with the fight that is about to come.

Xu cleared her throat and sighed deeply, obviously controlling herself not to take on this guy. "First of all young man, choose your words. No one has the right, nor is allowed to speak such profanities inside this premises. And lastly, you were already informed that there are only limited slots that we will give you so you-"

"Then at least pass even half of us!" The bearded man waved his hands in anger. "I'm pretty damn sure I passed that motherfucking exam because I knew all the goddamn answers to those goddamn questions! I'm fucking sure most of us do! So what the fuck are you saying that we failed the exam?!"

"I'm warning you, stop-" Xu failed to continue her sentence and is shocked when the guy suddenly raised his right fist to hit her and Claire is quick enough to position herself in front of her and raised her own arm to block the guys assault.

"What do you think you're doing?" The pinkette asked.

The man inserted his full force on his raised arm to fight against the strength of the woman and desired to bruise that perfect, unblemished face. Their arms shook as their forces fight against each other. "You don't fucking know anything lady because you are nothing but a leech using your stupid connections inside this shithole!" And he glared at the shocked brunette who have her nunchakus raised as she stands guard in front of Xu who is now talking on her radio as she requests for SeeDs to respond and arrest the applicant.

Selphie closed her eyes tightly and shook her head as she realizes what is about to come. "Oh boy… You'll regret that."

"What did you say?" The pinkette narrowed her eyes, those resentful, soul-burning look on her eyes that she always had when she killed those fal'Cie's and even Bhunivelze, and gritted her teeth as she felt all of her blood rose into her head.

"I said you are nothing but a BLOOD SUCKING BITCH—" He's not yet finished saying the B-word when he felt a strong, painful thrust on his stomach that made him kneel down the floor. He crossed his arms around his abdomen in incredible pain. He coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

"What the—" He looked up at the pink haired woman standing in front of him.

Selphie peaked down on him and sported a sorry expression on her face. "I hate to say this but you asked for it. Now you musta learned how to respect women." She waved her index finger on him and winked at the pinkette. Claire sighed to calm herself down. What makes her flip in an instant is insulting her.

"Thank you for defending me." Xu bowed to her. "If it weren't for you maybe I got bruises and blood all over my face with that big fist of his." She smiled in gratitude. Claire turned to look at her and bowed slightly.

Three men in black armored uniforms and black caps and with the garden logo on their left arm suddenly arrived with huge guns and grabbed both arms of the offender and cuffed his arms on his back. "You are under arrest for assaulting an officer and a civilian. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult a lawyer before speaking to any soldier and to have a lawyer present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you are not a Balamb citizen, you may still contact your country's consulate prior to any questioning. For now you will be detained at the Basement Prison until you are summoned in front of the high court." One of the soldiers stated.

They pulled him up and saluted to the female SeeDs. "We will take care of this one. We will escort him down there while no one is still around." One of the soldier said.

"Good. Could be a big problem if a student accidentally walked by and see this commotion." Xu responded while straightening her uniform. "You guys, follow me." She walked towards the elevator and everyone followed her. Once they are inside, Xu pushed the button for the third floor and said. "We're going to the board room for now to brief you guys. Looks like you will be meeting the commander earlier than what's planned." One female passer squealed at the top of her lungs and blushed and everyone looked at her confusingly.

"What was that?" Claire audibly asked and raised an eyebrow while looking at the giggling woman.

Selphie tapped her in her shoulder while shaking her head. "Uhh… That's nothin' new. Women are always like that whenever they hear the word commander, especially his name." And the pinkette rolled her eyes upon hearing it.

The elevator stopped at the third floor where the offices are located. You can see a wide lobby with dark wooden floors topped with a wide carpet decorated with a huge Balamb Garden seal, expensive-looking sculptures and paintings decorating the area. Huge, elegant wooden doors trimmed with metal and gold of high ranking official's work rooms surrounded the wide space. It was the complete opposite of the technology highlighting every corners of the entire area downstairs.

"Follow me." Xu instructed and walked towards the second door from their right.

Selphie grabbed the ex soldier in her arm and whispered. "Can I borrow your phone?" She gave her a confused look. "Just a sec, please?" She pleaded.

"Why?" Claire hesitated but ended up handing her phone to the SeeD.

The brunette grabbed it and typed something in it quickly and returned the phone to the owner. "I'll stop right here. Here's my number. I have some errands to do downstairs so I need to leave. Update me okay!" She smiled and winked and with that, she quickly turned and headed for the elevator again and left.

The pinkette just sighed and approached the room where everyone is waiting for the commander to arrive. She opened the door and Xu gestured for them to take the vacant seats surrounding a huge, oval wooden table. She chose to seat on the farthest office chair across the secretary.

The black haired SeeD cleared her throat and started. "What happened earlier was very surprising to say the least." She paused. "But as a shocker as it is, let's just forget about the incident and focus ourselves to the task at hand. You still need to pass the second stage of the aptitude test."

"The reason why you are here, well, there will be changes. To further explain this to you, the commander will join us anytime soon and will do the honors. Let's wait for him." She added.

Claire was leaning on her chair and is already feeling strained for what happened today. _What a long day._ She told herself as her phone vibrated from her pocket and she checked it to see who texted her.

_Claire, it's me Hope. Where are you?_

She sighed again and shut her eyes tightly, ignoring the message. Few seconds later her phone vibrated again.

_We need to talk. I need to see you._

She decided to respond to his message.

_Not now. And where did you get my number?_

A message. _It doesn't matter. I'm sorry. I know I should've had the guts to call you or to face you. But I'm a coward. I wanted to explain to you everything._

_Don't insist, Hope. We can talk. But not right now. You're not a kid anymore so try to understand._

Her phone vibrated again but she decided to put it back in her pocket and sighed again deeply. She stared at the window beside her and thought of what will happen if ever she decides to talk with him.

Few minutes later, four class A SeeDs entered the room and they stood mightily on each side of the door while one of them held it open to give way to the radiant instructor named Quistis Trepe who quickly approached the black haired woman standing in front of the board room and instantly discussed something with her.

Claire shifted her gaze and looked at the newly arrived SeeDs just like every applicants in the room did. And suddenly every SeeD faced the door and saluted in synchronization as a tall and handsome, brown haired young man in a dark blue suit emerged from the door. Squall Leonhart.


	7. A Place To Protect

_**A Place to Protect** _

"That's 500 gils all in all." The young man with the black hair wearing a dark blue shirt, tattered jeans and muddy boots kindly said after carrying the crates of goods inside the orphanage.

"Thank you very much for delivering the produce here every week, Mr. Kreiss. At our age, it is really hard for us to go downtown to buy the stock of food for our kids." The woman with the long black hair and black dress said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Just call me Noel, Mrs. Kramer. Actually I always thought of that whenever I harvest these vegetables. I worry about your safety. It's not that safe anymore to travel that far so I thought of delivering these to you regularly to avoid you the hassle. If you would like to buy groceries, I can also grab them for you. I always deliver at the town market anyway so that would be much practical. I really wanted to save you the trouble of traveling that long." Noel replied while arranging the baskets of veggies and fruits in his old jeep.

"You don't know how much I appreciate it. Thank you, my dear." She bowed her head gently in gratitude.

"No worries, Matron." He smiled. "How's your husband anyway? Is he now okay?" He asked.

Edea looked back at the huge old stone house behind her. "He's doing better every day. He always go for a walk at the shore in the morning to exercise his legs with his walking stick guiding him."

"That is good to hear. I hope everything's doing well with the children." He stared up at the big house then to the kids happily playing at the front yard. The woman replied with the kindest smile.

"At the gods grace everything's doing perfect." She said.

Noel nodded while smiling and bid his farewell. "Well, I should be going now. Yeul will start to worry if I fail to be back on time."

"Please give my greetings to your beautiful wife. Take care on your way home. Drive safely." Edea waved at him, still smiling.

"I will. Goodbye! Till next week!" He nodded, waved and left.

He looked at the wide fields as he travel through the Centra plains. He saw the herds of sheep and cow grazing at the fields and then looked at the clear blue sky.

"Weather's nice." He complimented. He exhaled the fresh air deeply and inhaled soundly. _This place is beyond beauty. Way more peaceful than the world that we grew up in. The people living here like Matron are really kind and warm. This is a world where anyone will be so afraid of losing. I know we will._

And he instantly thought about his friends. _I wonder how's everyone doing?_ He thought. _All I know is Fang and Vanille wander the forests near the Shumi Village up north. Serah and Snow is doing ok at Winhill. Sazh's at the Fisherman's Horizon with his son Dajh. Hope's chasing his dream at Balamb. And Claire? I haven't talked to her for a long time already. I wonder how's she doing in Esthar these days? I think I should give her a call._ He contemplated as he pulled his old modeled phone and dialed. The phone rang in his ears and he waited for the woman to answer.

"Huh? She didn't picked up. Hm. Maybe she's busy, what's new?" He resigned and laughed as he thought of her being irritated while having a hard time finishing multiple tasks in just a single day. He returned the mobile phone in his pocket as he gripped the steering wheel with his two hands and continued his way home.

"Yeul, I'm home!" Noel peeked at the door through the living room as he searched for his wife at their simple house. "Where is she?" He wondered as he decided to go to their small kitchen and looked for the blue haired seeress.

He moved his head from left to right and still he didn't find her. "She's not here either." He starts to worry. He thought of exiting at their backdoor from the kitchen leading to the backyard and scanned the fields and there she is, he can barely see the pale skinned young woman tending the plants and quite far from their house.

Noel hurriedly ran through the towering leaves and bountiful plants until he reached his wife. "What are you doing outside? It's getting dark now. What if monsters suddenly attack you?" He said, looking around alarmingly.

"Don't be scared. I'm with Bruce here." She looked at the male Great Dane playing in the mud not quite from her. Bruce might be a large breed of dog, but he's a damn bloody coward.

Noel sighed. "Fine. But we need to go inside now. That's enough work for today. You need to rest." He laid his hands on his wife's shoulders and gently pushed her to the direction of their house. The huge dog barked and ran past them and stopped just inside the door and waited for them while wagging his tail.

Yeul gently laughed. "I'm sorry I was too preoccupied with taking care of the field, I forgot to cook for our dinner." She looked sideways at her husband behind her.

"That's fine. Just sit on the couch, take a nap or watch TV and relax. Dinner's on me." He winked.

"Are you sure? You've been out the whole day delivering. You must be tired already. YOU need to rest."

He shook his head. "I've got my energy back now that I see you." She blushed at what she heard and smiled. They entered the kitchen and Noel went to the counter. "Go now. I'll start cooking." But Yeul remained standing at the door, clearly agitated as she looked outside.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Nothing."

He approached his wife and cupped her face. "You okay? Are you feeling sick? Tell me."

The seeress mildly shook her head and looked at him worryingly. "It's just… This whole thing. Living in this world..."

"You know the feeling of having so much happiness in your heart like everything's almost perfect and you are very contented with the things that's going on. I have a foreboding feeling. I somehow do feel like everything has a price. I sense that something… something terrible is about to happen. One night, I even dreamt of this world being drowned in chaos. I saw the suffering. I heard the cries of agony like they're all real. The pain... Death… Noel, I'm scared."

He paused at what he just heard. And moved to hug and console his wife. "No. That will never happen. Whatever we left in our world, it's all over. This is the new world that is promised to us. And we have Claire to thank for for the rest of our lives. She saved us and brought us here. No gods can hurt us anymore. Nothing. They are all long gone." He comforted his wife. But deep inside of him, he can't help but worry at his wife's revelation. Could it be that Yeul can still foresee the things that is about to come? The gift of the seeress? A premonition?

 _No._ He protested to himself. _But if it is true, I won't let anyone or anything harm us again, let alone this world. We will fight to protect everyone. That is a pact that we've made together. I will protect Yeul with all my life._

_That is a promise that I made to myself…_

_And to Caius._


	8. White Flash and The Lion

**_White Flash and the Lion_ **

EVERYONE! THE COMMANDER!

Everybody stood up. The applicants bowed and the soldiers saluted as the commander arrived and stopped in front of them. He looked at the new faces one by one, observing everyone and somehow sensing if they possess the potential that the school is requiring.

"At ease." He commanded. Quistis sporting her in-serious-business face tapped him on his back and she whispered something. He nodded and faced them again before he continued.

"Congratulations in reaching the second and last part of the test. Today, I decided to make a few changes. The test that is supposed to be a human to human combat will be a test of strength and ability on how you can subdue monsters as fast and clean as you can. I will be closely examining your potentials and skills at this point forward." And the room was instantly flooded with murmurs and audible whispers.

On the other hand, Claire was preoccupied with her own thoughts of the young man. Finally seeing him in person, she fully remembers now why the name was so familiar to her. _Squall, he was her closest and most trusted ally and also a jerk for always preferring to be alone. Now I remember. I guess he's not a schoolboy anymore._ She thought.

Inventing that monicker for Squall wasn't her plan in all honesty, but she was just irritated at how hard headed this once-a-teenager was, wanting to be alone at all times and it somehow gives everyone the headache because he never follows what's already been planned. Mostly at the last minute where they were about to execute, he'll pass. They always end up bickering and they seldom agree with each others opinions. But if one of them is in trouble, the other one never fails to back up, supporting each other all the time, at least. She thought of the old times with him and the other warriors…

…until she was invited into a flashback of memories…

"No." Squall firmly stated with his usual uninterested expression. He rested his gunblade on his shoulder, and started walking away from them.

"That idiot!" Lightning said as she gritted her teeth. Once again he disobeyed his so-called comrades and he's going away again just like that. And this time, she's not going to let this man have his way whenever he pleases. Not this time. Not with the great Lightning Farron. She wrapped her fingers on her Blazefire Saber's metal handle tightly and drew it from it's holster as she attempted to follow and knock the sense out of him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It is the Warrior of Light.

"Steady your temper. Allow me to converse with him." He said and metal's clanking from his armour, he walked past her and towards the direction where the lion had gone.

She was about to protest but the monkey thief intercepted. "C'mon Light. Let him talk to Squall." Zidane rubbed his head. "We know you especially when you're angry and letting you talk to him would mean letting you have him fight on the next cycle because you already knocked the consciousness out of him." He awkwardly laughed.

"Like what happened to Vaan due to his stubbornness. Oh, that's a bad memory to remember." The Onion Knight looked at the gray haired thief who on the other hand just shrugged and put his hands on the back of his head.

Lightning sighed. "Fine! But he better not return without that asshole or else I'm gonna drag both of them back here, conscious or not!" She irritably turned her heels, marched towards their camp with all eyes following her until she disappeared from their sight as she slammed the wooden door. The old stone walls of the gateway shook at the force.

Silence.

And the only thing that is brave enough to break that silence is the sound of the wind blowing.

"You know. This will be my first and last time that I'm gonna say this but I'm really scared of her. More than all of the manikins combined from the void." Bartz finally spoke, worriedly.

Vaan nodded. "Who doesn't? After what she did to me, I sometimes hide whenever I feel that she was about to get mad for whatever reason."

"Yeah! I remember when Light asked you to scout the Gateway to the Shrine but Terra ended up guarding it against the attacking manikins alone because all you did was sleep all night at the Sanctuary. I can still imagine how furious she was that time when she heard it. Hell, that was a scary moment. She instantly went back to the sanctuary and kicked you so hard you woke up flying towards the gateway that time! I can still see the look of horror in Cosmos' face when she saw that scene in front of her." The warrior child recalled. It earned him a glare from the sky pirate and a burst of laughter from Bartz.

"Well, you should know by now that you boys shouldn't make us mad or else you know what's comin'." Tifa grinned and she followed the pinkette inside the camp.

Zidane shook his head dramatically as he slowly approached the front of the door. "Oh Light… Strange how I still find her hot after everything."

OK looked at him confusingly, "What are you talking about? You're also one of her frequent punching bags because according to her you are a 'perverted dickhead'…whatever that means but I guess what you're doing is offensive enough for me to always see you be thrown around by her like a monkey toy."

Bartz laughed more uncontrollably as he remembered a scene. "Yeah, serves him right, always!" And he rolled on the grassy land with his arms crossed on his aching abdomen, his eyes welling with tears in laughter.

The monkey shrugged and wagged his tail. "Whatever smarty-pants. Me? I find her even hotter when she's mad. I'd still bet a million gil for me to hit on her no doubt." He folded his arms and continued with a serious face. "And besides, I enjoy women who like it rough. Me gusta! You know what I mean?" And everybody looked at him in disgust.

After what felt like an eternity, WoL finally managed to keep up with the lion and stopped right in front of him. He exhaled deeply before talking. "I deeply admire the braveness in you, young warrior. However, I still insist that you return to our camp. We are obliged to travel alongside our comrades because that is what everyone had agreed. We need to stay together."

"Step aside." Squall annoyingly muttered. But the man clad in armor didn't move and that made the SeeD raise his gunblade and pointed it to his comrade. "I said step aside." Still, he stood bravely and he didn't even budge.

"If I may ask, what hinders you to open yourself? You need not to walk alone. You have us. All of us. In moments like these, we need to seek and understand everyone in order for us to stand united. We are all beside you at all times. Please, return to our friends." WoL reasoned.

"My only mission is to defeat Ultimecia. Don't try to stop me because I will not think twice to fight anyone who gets in my way." He growled.

"Then let it be if that is what you wish." The radiant knight drew his sword. "Truth be told I do not desire even once to cross swords against one of my allies. Forgive me, but I need to stop you from your foolishness."

Squall did not relent. "Then so be it."

They were about to attack each other with their weapons when flashes of white light exploded as it hit them both and they are thrown hard in opposite directions. They groaned in pain as they struggle to search for their attacker.

A woman with a strawberry blonde hair, wearing a Sanctum uniform and a red cape expertly landed in between them as rose petals fall down around her. It's Lightning. She was growing impatient at how long will it took for the Warrior of Light to make Squall return to their camp and they've already wasted too much time, which is obviously wasn't on their side right now. They need to move before the enemies do. And they planned everything carefully only to be messed up by such bullshit. She needed Squall to play his important role in this little plan that's why she can't let him go on his own unlike before. She was serious at dragging his limp body back if she have to. And clearly, the warrior failed in doing so. And it made her more angry.

"If only you've heard what I have said earlier after you decided to butt into my business, you're already dead by now." She looked at the warrior in annoyance and shifted her glare at the SeeD who is now supporting himself with his gunblade while wincing in pain. "And you. This will be the last time that I will tell you this. Return to the camp." She put emphasis in every word of the last sentence as a warning. "Or else, I would have to replace him as your opponent and dare you to go through me." She firmly commanded in her husky threatening voice.

The brunet growled and started his steps limping, away, towards the direction where the champions of Cosmos were.

Lightning looked down at the still kneeling Warrior of Light. "I will follow. Go on and pursuit him." He said and the ex soldier left. She walked briskly until she kept up at a decent distance behind the SeeD.

"Hey! Stop!" She shouted. Squall halted in his steps. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She angrily asked. "Do you really plan of being like this until the end? Selfishly doing everything as you please and not thinking about the others who suppose to fight by your side? I still believe you're not stupid enough to not think about the reason why they summoned thirteen warriors to fight against Chaos and not just one."

The gunblade specialist still kept his back at her. "I don't have to explain anything."

"Oh really?! If you're really that selfish and callous towards other people then much better if you leave us completely and join Chaos' side so you can do all damn you want!" She waved her index finger at him.

He finally turned to face her. "Lucky for you that's where I'm heading." He sarcastically replied.

"ASSHOLE!" She shouted and a fist came flying and landed hard on Squall's left cheek that made his head turn to the right and him fall to the ground. He grunted and saw the red liquid slowly dripping from his lower lip and he wiped some of it with his gloved hand.

He chuckled weakly and shook his head in disbelief. "That's a hard swing." He commented.

"And you'll get more if you don't straighten up your thinking!" She threatened as she breathed heavily from her unintended attack. She internally regretted her thoughtless action.

"What do you want?! You want the truth?!" He growled. "Here's the truth! I chose to walk alone! Why?! Because that is my way of protecting everyone! We all want to end this nightmare that's why I wanted to finish what I suppose I should've done from day one that some stupid creature decided to throw us here in the first place! I wanted to go and seal the deal with Ultimecia! I want to get even for myself and for everyone! Even if I have to do it alone I will be doing it all over again, for us! Choosing the path I pursued doesn't mean I didn't care about them! We have our different perspectives and ways of showing care for our comrades! Hell, I always come running to back up if anyone is in trouble haven't you noticed that?! I always pop up where help is needed because I always wanted to protect everyone, even from the distance! You can always depend on me but can't you just give this one…just this one to me?! If I were that selfish like what you said I would've searched for the dimensional gate which I know exist somewhere like what Shantotto said and already left you behind to return to my home world! But I stayed because we both knew that if we didn't settle this once and for all, it surely will not end. And they will still go and snatch people to fight the endless war here forever! And I don't want them to experience the same fate that we received here! I'm sure you wouldn't want that either for your sister and your friends! I want you and the rest of our friends to end your sufferings!" He said in an angry tone.

Lightning stared at the ground, still breathing heavily. Now that he finally spoke, everything he said was on point. Even she have her own way of caring for their friends that despite her rough personality, she still protects them with all her life. Friends? He just mentioned it. So he actually consider them as his friends. She raised her gaze at the man sitting on the ground in front of her. Then she felt the surges of guilt and remorse for what she did. She hit him and what's more painful is she misjudged him and accused him of things without even trying to listen. He didn't want to talk so what's the point of listening? Still, she perfectly knew she was wrong and she was embarrassed about it. Well, fuck it.

She approached the brunette and offered a hand to him. Squall raised his head and looked at the extended arm for a moment and sighed deeply before accepting it. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she pulled the man to stand up. But for her who wasn't really used in apologizing, it seemed like she shouted the words at the top of her lungs and it echoed throughout the dying world.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows. He honestly didn't hear what she just said.

"I said I'm sorry!" Now in an angry tone. She hated repeating herself especially if she was asked to repeat those two words just because she was guilty and she never liked admitting it, ever.

He nodded. "Apology accepted. Even though you didn't sound so apologetic."

"Just be thankful that I still knew those words because I'm already learning how to get rid of them." She sarcastically responded.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry too." He replied. "For causing too much trouble to all of you. Even if I didn't intend to do so."

"Someone need to taught you a lesson sometimes. Schoolboy." She managed to put a faint smile on her face.

"Whatever." His expression somehow shows happiness even in the shadows of the darkening light of the crumbling world.

Xu cleared her throat. She is now standing in front of the strawberry blonde woman who is seemed to be entranced and is just staring into nothingness.

"Excuse me? Miss Farron?" and the lady almost jumped as she was sucked back to the present. She instantly noticed the woman's face looking at her with a confused expression.

"Yeah?" Claire quickly replied.

"Well, everyone is gone already into the Training Center to prepare for the test and we are the only one left in this room." The SeeD looked around and gestured at the obvious. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The ex soldier straightened up and mentally slapped herself. _Seriously, get a hold of yourself you moron! You planned for this for so long only to let this slip up just because you saw one of your long lost friends!_ She sighed and looked at the woman.

"Yeah." She redundantly said but now as a declarative reply.

"Good! So I guess we should go down now and get ready." Xu gestured for her to exit first and they started heading to the Training Center.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked at the pinkette while they are inside the elevator.

"Go ahead." The ex soldier replied.

"Honestly, I have this vibe-kind-of-thing when I first saw you." She started. It instantly earned an alarming attention from the woman which she tried her best not to surface in her face.

"It's not a bad feeling so don't be upset or something. It's just that I can somehow see you reach far as a soldier. Like being one of the strongest assets in this school. And you'll reach as far as you can get for choosing this job. You know, leading your own squad and kicking those asses. I somehow see the real soldier in you. The not so ordinary soldier. Just a vibe that I can sense from your aura. Someone like our commander." She confessed.

It took her a moment before she managed to let out an appropriate reply. Now she really wasn't sure why most of the people she bumped into trust that much so easily. She honestly find it weird. "Thank you. But all of that won't be possible if I failed to pass the test."

"Oh don't be silly. Even just a glimpse of your skills I believe you'll do just fine." Xu replied. The elevator stopped at the first floor of the building and they stepped outside. They walked the rounded hallway and headed towards the training center.

The other participants are already gathered near the entrance of the training grounds. Some instructors and administrators are also on the area to observe. Squall is standing alone on a corner with his arms folded in his chest with his usual stoic face, staring at nothingness.

"I'll be heading there." Xu pointed at the group of instructors that are busy discussing something. "Good luck." She waved and walked away.

Claire looked at the applicants in front of her. They are clearly agitated and nervous about the test. Some are briskly walking back and forth, and some are showing worried faces, tapping their feet or rubbing their hands. She looked up as she noticed something moving on her peripheral vision. A camera. And it hovers around them as it captured every movement of the people in the area. It will serve as the spectators' eyes as they watch them fight inside the training center.

 _Here it goes. Focus._ She said to herself. She started walking towards the gate and saw a weapon rack on a corner. _Now what should I use?_ She instantly saw a sharp blade leaning on the pile of weapons on the furthest part of the rack on her left. It's just a simple thick metal blade with it's black handle made with a hard rubber-ish material. Not much design can be seen on the weapon other than a Balamb seal on it's base. She examined the sharpness of it.

 _Not bad._ She commented.

"Okay. Settle down, people!" Quistis shouted as she tried to silence everyone. "We will now start the last part of the aptitude test. One by one, applicants will enter this gate and will fight the monsters that will appear inside. Just a few meters away from here you'll see a huge square marker on the floor. Stand inside it and just wait for the lurking lumps to approach you. There's no need to be aggressive inside if you are planning to "show off" to the panel as it will only put you into more danger. There is no room for arrogance here. If anything goes out of hand, we have our squad here to help you get the job done. And of course, be very careful. You'll never know what monster will attack you so be prepared and focus at all times." She explained.

"So! Who wants to volunteer first? Anyone?" She asked and the applicants began murmuring again, complaining and pointing to each other.

"BE QUIET!" She said at the top of her lungs as she tried her best to shut the noises of the panicking people.

The blonde sighed and dismissed. "I guess we'll go over the list then." And as she raised the folder in her hands to start calling names, a woman in her usual husky and fearless voice spoke.

"I will." Claire stated coolly while resting the blade she picked up earlier on her shoulder. _Bunch of chickens._ She thought to herself.

Quistis raised her head, quite surprised and adjusted her spectacles as she looked more clearly at the confident woman standing in front of her and she smiled. "All the luck, brave one." And she opened the gates leading to the dangerous area.

The pinkette strode mightily through the artificial forest which served as a habitat for the monsters inside the training center. She looked around as she searched for the spot like what Quistis had instructed, careful not to trip over the roots of the trees that spurted all over the floor. The voices of the people behind her are slowly fading away from her ears as she walked further from them. And as she saw the large square on the floor marked in blue, she stopped in the middle of it and closed her eyes. Complete silence. Now she cannot hear the noises completely. All she can hear was the rustling of trees and the sounds produced by different kinds of insects, like completely standing in the middle of a rainforest.

She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the camera hovering above her. She drew the blade she grabbed from the weapon rack earlier. It is much lighter to carry in her hand she thought. _If only I have my weapon with me this will be done before anyone knows it._ She disappointingly said to herself as she realized how she misses her Blazefire Saber. She can slay any monsters no matter what she's holding, no question about that. But it would be very different if she have her trusted gunblade ready at her disposal. Will she be able to have a gunblade exactly like her Blazefire Saber in this world? That's a good question. No one can ever build the same deadly weapon she had hundreds of years ago. It's unique and there'll never be another one of it. Her beloved weapon will never come back. Even be resurrected, it will never happen. She became more disappointed. _White flash… Take upon my name…my ass…_

She suddenly heard movements from the bushes 8 o'clock behind her. Another one at two o'clock. One on the 10 o'clock and another one completely behind her, she sensed. She looked at her right and saw a green plant-like monster with several tentacles raised and swayed as it slowly approached her, preparing to attack.

 _Four Grats. This should be a breeze._ She thought. She adjusted her left foot forward as she moved into her fighting stance, holding the blade on her right hand behind her while her left arm is in front, slightly raised. She waited for few seconds for the monsters to do anything but they just continued walking around her. Growing impatient, she jumped high and flipped in midair expertly calculating where she wanted to land her right foot. THUD! One of the Grats flew backwards as she kicked it with full force on its body. Using the force from the attack to stay midair, she went to the direction of the other Grat and raised her blade to slice the creature's body open in just a quick swing. Green fluids splattered from the monster. Another swing and another body was cut open. Two down. She silently landed on the floor like a feather and stood up and glared at the two remaining monsters. She spun her heels fast forming a circle moving towards the creatures and in just a blink of an eye, the two remaining enemies are already cut into several pieces.

 _Done._ She mentally tapped herself at the back as she swung the blade to her side to whisk away the greenish blood from the weapon. She turned to walk back towards the gate and much to her embarrassment, she was welcomed with impressed faces and cheers and a big round of applause. She controlled herself not to flush.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Quistis complimented. "It only took you less than a minute to kill four monsters. That's a skill you have right there!" And she scribbled something on the folder in her hand.

"Thank you." Claire simply replied and she looked at the direction of the commander. She was surprised to see him looking at her for quite a while now. And as usual, she concealed it. You really can't tell what he's thinking by the look on his face. He can always deceive you if you don't really know him. His face betrays his mind. But she knew otherwise. He's the same Squall Leonhart she knew back then, at least she thought. She shifted, placed her right hand on her hip and faced the commander with a challenging glare.

 _What? Too impressed, schoolboy?_ She didn't even bother looking away. She intended to make an eye contact with the brunet and even raised an eyebrow. When did she budged anyway from situations like this?

 _If you really know me by heart like what you said to me before, you'll have even just a little bit sense of familiarity of who I am deep inside you._ She mentally dared the young man.

The two of them wasn't aware that what seem to be a stare-fight already caught the attention of everyone, and it made the test be halted temporarily. From their perspective they are on a brewing rivalry whose on the verge of ripping each others throats anytime. But that wasn't the case…

Xu approached the pinkette quickly and held her in her arm. "I know you're a kind of lady who doesn't want to be stared at like that but please, just let this one pass. The commander normally looks at everybody like that especially when he's in a foul mood. Don't take it too personally." She whispered in a worried tone. But the woman didn't even blinked. "Do you want to die? Nobody does that to the commander!" She hissed, now in a scared voice.

"Is something the matter?" Quistis asked in a concerned tone, she shifted her gaze left and right, to the people in question.

Squall unfolded his arms and walked past the blonde instructor towards Claire. Xu on the other hand is starting to shake in fear as the commander came nearer. His expression is still unpredictable. He stopped at a decent distance in front of the pink-haired lady and his face lightened and his now calm eyes are meaning to tell her something that only she can understand.

"Good job." He said in a voice that almost came from somewhere down deep.

She smirked as she proudly walked towards the exit of the Training Center without looking back. _No. Good job. For somehow recognizing me._ She thought.

"What was that?" Instructor Trepe confusingly asked, almost to nobody.

"Well that was weird. Commander, do you know her?" Xu asked curiously as she followed the retreating woman with her eyes together with the others'.

Squall sighed. "No." He said, confused with his own thoughts. "I don't know." He suddenly contradicted and quickly left the area to follow the ex soldier.


	9. Here Goes Another Day

**_Here Goes Another Day_ **

Squall jogged to keep up with the woman, desperately recalling what her name was. "Miss!" He mentally cursed at his poor memory for names. "…Miss Farron!" He shouted as he finally remembered.

Claire halted and turned to see the commander approaching in a hurried manner. He stopped at a decent distance in front of the ex soldier. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He continued.

"Of course. What's up?" She coolly obliged.

The brunet was mildly surprised beyond his stoic face at the casual response of the woman in front of him but still, he was more surprised for feeling used to it. His brows furrowed as he looked at the floor. He appears as if thinking deep in thought on how to deliver whatever it is that he was about to ask. He raised his gaze at the lady in front of him. Her narrowed eyes were glued on him as she grew impatient of waiting for the lion to spill it. He felt uncomfortable at the stare he was receiving and it made him clear his throat.

"I was just meaning to ask if…if we have met somewhere." He started awkwardly. Fidgeting as he was feeling loss for words in an attempt to continue. Unsure if he will still go on with it or just leave it, he decided to finish it. "You somehow look familiar to me. Have we...met before?" He looked at the pink haired lady and waited for her reaction.

Her lips widened a bit and it immediately turned into a frown as she felt surprised and confused by what the lion had said. _Would it be wise to take_ _the risk and tell him the truth now?_ She asked more to herself as she continued staring at the tall man in front of him. _No. Rushing things will only put myself and the_ _others in danger. Besides, he won't be ready to hear it. He'll surely freak out._ She opened her lips as she was about to talk but Squall suddenly realized his choice of words were far from what he really intended to deliver and he was afraid Claire's expressions might meant that she misinterpreted it as something indecent so he quickly intercepted.

"Oh, no! No! I'm not trying to hit on you or something, uh, whatever." Face red, he quickly turned his back and left towards the training center. He seemed like a teenager who was about to ask his crush to go with him at the prom but was too shy in doing so.

She was left standing alone in the hallway with her mouth slightly open. She tried her best not to burst in laughter. _Squall, what did all those years did to you?_ She stiffled a chuckle and tilted her head to where the lion had gone. She mildly shook her head and turned towards the opposite direction.

Claire's peaceful sleep was interrupted by the noise her alarm clock was producing. Without opening her eyes, she lazily rolled over to her left and reached for the box-shaped device in her bedside table. She then curled to her right side and snuggled through her sheets. _Five more minutes. Let me sleep._ She thought.

The day before was too exhausting for all the cadets. They did an outdoor drill for a good 5 hours and after that, still all sweaty and full of dirt from the tiring drill, they were on the field the rest of the day slaying monsters not too far from the Garden. The farthest they have reached was just a few miles away from the Fire Cavern. That has been the routine for everyone who passed the aptitude test. They were already ordered to proceed with their training the day after they have signed their contracts, received their badges, ID's and uniforms and said their oaths in front of the commander and officials. Luckily all ten of them have successfully passed the last part of the exam and they were made as a new team. They are currently at their second week of training, preparing for the field exam and if they pass, they will officially become a SeeD and part of the new team that the commander formed, the Balamb Security Unit.

She's still enjoying the coziness of her bed when the doorbell of her room rang. She tried to ignore the noise but whoever the person was buzzing outside the door was really determined to wake her up. "Ugh!" She irritably groaned. She reached for the button of the wall speaker beside her bed and spoke.

"What?" Her annoyance can be clearly heard on her voice.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you but I was just sent here to tell all the cadets to drop by Instructor Trepe's office before they start their training." Said the voice of a girl from the speaker.

She sighed and shut her eyes tightly. "I'll be out in a minute." She replied and turned off the speaker. She sat on the edge of the bed and slightly cracked her neck.

 _Here goes another day._ She thought.

She stood outside a huge wooden door wearing a dark grey tank top with a matching compression shorts, both with the Garden's logo paired with black combat boots. This has been her uniform whenever she's outside, working on her training. A black sheath was wrapped around her left leg where her army knife was securely kept. She knocked first before opening the door, approached the preoccupied woman and saluted.

Quistis was on her desk sitting on her chair, reading a book while sipping on her coffee. She raised her head to see who her company is. "Oh, Claire, at ease." She replied with a smile. "Good morning. Sit down." She placed a book marker between the pages where she stopped reading before closing the book and laying it down neatly on her desk. She removed her spectacles and looked at the pink haired woman.

"Should we wait for the others?" The cadet asked and looked at the door.

"No need. They can come any time which is more convenient to them. I just had a second thought a while ago, well, with your tight schedule in training while everyone else are still on vacation, that was too much for you guys." She let out a chuckle. "I don't want to add to your nuisance. Especially with small things like these." And she handed a paper to her. Claire accepted it and read what's written on it. "That would be your schedule for the coming semester. Subjects are already there and the pdf's you will be needing will be uploaded anytime soon so you can do advance reading as early as you'd like." She filled in.

Claire smiled. "I didn't know papers are still used a lot in Balamb."

"Well, through my years in teaching, I proved that no technology can cure my students' sickness. Do you know what it is?" She asked.

"No. Fill me in." She replied honestly.

"Tardiness." Quistis smiled. "Students tend to skip classes or show up late during homerooms and use lack of information about time and their schedule as an excuse. Like that was ever a valid reason. So I thought why not utilize everything that's available to make sure every student won't forget it, intended or not." The blonde kindly explained.

The ex-soldier marveled at the instructor. "I get it. Don't worry. My memory is intact so far."

"Good." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you. I'll be heading now." She smiled back.

She was about to head for the door when the blonde instructor added. "One more thing. Before we start this semester, we should decide what weapon you will be mastering to use. You won't be using those guns and blades forever except if that's really your specialization. I need to know so we can provide it as soon as possible." She informed.

Claire stopped for a moment. _I just want my gunblade. If you can create one similar to my weapon, that_ _would be great._ "I'm sorry I haven't thought about it yet. I usually train with different kinds of weapons so I haven't made up my mind yet." She lied. Truth is, she just wanted her gunblade and she was just planning to try if she can create a sketch of it and gather the materials. She knew how her gunblade works and there are days that she even tried to re-assemble and upgrade it countless times before. _Right. I_ _should really start creating it so I have a weapon to use as early as possible._ She thought.

"No worries, don't stress yourself. If you have already decided, just inform us. That is all. You're dismissed." She smiled and resumed into reading her book.

She saluted. She can't help herself but notice how intimidating the woman's presence is. It was not because she's attracted to women. She just thought that this lady's perfect physique was too much intimidating for her. And she knew she wasn't the only one who feels this way whenever this beautiful and kind hearted instructor is near. She somehow wondered what would it be like when she have that face and body. Then she suddenly thought about the Trepies fans club squealing over petty things about this woman and numerous men, especially students fantasizing at her. She can't stand the thought and it made her cringe. She knew she was also quite attractive, not with the same flawless appearance but tough enough to make men avoid even an eye contact with her. She somehow felt confident with herself especially when it comes to combat. _This woman is like a living manikin. The one you can see wearing fancy and expensive dresses displayed at shopping malls. Good thing she's just here within the premises. It would be a waste if someone like her will be killed out there._ She thought to herself while looking down at the blonde instructor.

"Anything else I can help you with?" She was not aware that Quistis was now staring curiously at her.

She scolded herself for being such a curious cat. This is one of her sickness. "Nothing. I'll go ahead." She replied. And with that, she left.

She was about to head to the main entrance of the Garden to start her morning jog when someone from behind called her. "Claire!"

She stopped and sighed deeply as she immediately recognized the owner of the voice. She slowly turned around to confirm it and standing there is the guy she tried her best to avoid for weeks. Funny how when she first came, she was so eager to see him. But things are getting too uncomfortable whenever they talk. But she also thought avoiding him is just making the situation worse and not hearing Hope's explanation is somehow becoming unfair. She felt stupid for choosing to be stubborn and ignore him.

"Yeah?" She finally said.

"I was hoping if we can finally talk. I know you were avoiding me these past few weeks but I'm not without hope that one day we will." Hope started.

Claire checked her wristwatch. She still have thirty minutes before the start of their training which is scheduled at 6 A.M. sharp. "Follow me." She dully replied and she walked towards the quad where the best views of the nearby town of Balamb can be seen from its balconies.

She leaned her back at one of the pillars as she looked at the distance while Hope on the other hand leaned his right hand on the balcony, his left hand on his pocket. "I've still got twenty minutes. Talk." She stated.

Hope let out a weak chuckle. "You haven't changed at all." He looked at her but she doesn't gave a response. "Look, I'm sorry if I failed to keep in touch." He started.

"And for what good reason?" She asked.

"As far as my memory can recall, when I started acquiring flashbacks of what happened in our world through dreams almost every night, I admit I was so scared. Especially when I found out everything wasn't just a dream and it did really happened before I… I didn't know what to do. You were the one who came first into my mind. I thought if you're with me I know everything's going to be okay. But that time I didn't know where I'll begin to find you." He gripped his nape with his two hands and sighed. "I woke up one day realizing I felt different. This place isn't familiar to me anymore and the people who raised me…they…they became strangers to me. I feel so helpless. Probably like the rest of us I was afraid to be caught. I was afraid someone from this world will know about our dark past and the thought of everyone hunting us down just drives me crazy. But as much as I wanted to seek help from you there's a huge part in me that says I should prove to you that I can take care of myself and that one day I will return the favor and I will be the one who will protect you this time."

"So you just chose to ignore me but you had the guts to contact the others? Right. I'm not shallow if you think I will stop you from doing what you want." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I just…I just knew I had to do something. Alone. Even if I learned that you were in Esthar and our friends even gave me your contact details, I fought the urge to even call you. I want to prove that I can help you guys in my own way. I just don't want to be a burden to you anymore. I studied very well and took the chance to work at this school. I chose to become a researcher so all the information that comes in and out of this institution I will be aware of. So I will know if one day we will be in danger. So we can be prepared. I did this for all of us." His shoulder sagged as he leaned both his hands on the balcony.

"You employed yourself here so you can acquire intel about our past, is that it?" Claire sighed. "I'll give you credits… for fighting your way out of puberty." She unfolded her arms and started her steps.

Hope let out an audible sigh.

She turned and looked at him. "I understand. You did your best to protect your people. If it weren't for you, and to that reporter, we'd probably still be puzzled by those dreams and your efforts of finding out the truth had lead us to learn about our past. You have my thanks for that much." _He was not the first one to do stubborn things in hopes of protecting someone,_ she thought.

Hope raised his gaze on her. "I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to." She paused. "I admit I was pissed at first. But honestly, I really have my fair share of mistakes. I should've gone and see you the moment I learned you were in Balamb. I should've gotten the initiative to know how you've been doing these years. It's not fair to be mad at you. I'm sorry." She turned to face him. "I'm glad to see you're doing well, Hope." She smiled and left. Hope stared blankly at her retreating figure and sighed in relief. That moment, he knew he was forgiven.

"Now where in the world is she?" It;s twelve noon and Selphie was furiously tapping her right foot while she leaned on the railings of the balcony as she quickly shifts her glance back and forth at the opposite directions of the hallway. Irvine who was standing in front of her, is cleaning his beloved shotgun with intensity in his eyes, as if he's having a deep conversation with the object.

"You mean, that pretty, hot lady with the pink hair? C'mon give her a break. You're always on her tails since she got here. I could've sworn her phone already exploded by now with all those voicemails you left her." The woman glared at him. "Anyway, I'm kinda wishing the same thing, you know, running into her again so I can even ask if she already has a boyfriend." He looked up, his eyes flickered as he starts imagining something.

"Will you stop fantasizing on her!" The brunette blurted in disgust. "I needed to see her because I have someone she will be needing to talk to. I know she will definitely like it." She informed him.

"Somebody around more handsome and likeable than me?" He asked, more like threatened.

She shook her head in disbelief. "It's an emergency mission scheduled for tomorrow." She stressed. "I saw Xu earlier. She was very agitated and I overheard her talking to someone on her phone. Says we are still lacking soldiers for this one. They'll have a hard time finding available units, everybody else are booked up tomorrow." She explained.

"Oh. I know. So you'll gonna place her on that mission? The one with those rebels hiding in the mountains of Dollet? The one assigned to US?" He actually understood what the mission was and what the woman was planning but he still wanted to make sure that what he was thinking was accurate.

"Yup!" The short brunette confirmed his thoughts.

"But Selphie, that's just crazy. She's not a SeeD. I mean not yet. They should be sitting in classes, listening to their instructors, learning the basics and stuff, hell, it's technically their vacation right now. We don't put unhatched cadets into missions like that!" He exclaimed.

"You big guy really doesn't know her you know?" She laughed nonchalantly. "Her skills are that of a true-blooded SeeD. Trust me."

"Yeah sure. You can continue putting your friend in danger unprepared. I'm pretty sure she'll gonna buy it before she can even say SeeD. And one more thing, good luck with Xu. Definitely sure she won't allow you." He saluted lamely and retreated, resting his weapon on his shoulder as he whistles a tune.

"What does he know?" She pouted.


	10. The Unexpected

**_The Unexpected_ **

"AWW MAN!" Zell's voice can actually be heard from the outdoor fields. Quistis, who was gracefully walking through the outdoor front lobby halted in her steps as soon as her ears caught him ranting to gods know who. She craned her neck like an ostrich as she scanned the fields to find the annoying SeeD but failed as he was now surrounded by a crowd of students who was also intrigued at what was happening. She quickly turned to his direction, irritably approaching him.

Zell carried on with his whining when the blonde instructor forced her way from the increasing crowd.

"Just what is going on here?" She raised her voice just enough to be heard by the man in question.

The fighter was standing in front of a huge boulder, thrice the size of him which is actually a part of the outdoor park's landscape. He sagged his shoulders in what seemed like a defeat. "I can usually crush it with just a quick jab you know?"

"Crush what?" And then she noticed the boulder behind him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to destroy a single rock ever again in this landscape? This will be the eighth time our gardener had the trouble of replacing it do you know that?" She also started ranting.

"Quisty, I'm not doing anything yet. I mean…I can't. I can't do it!" And then he kneeled as he forcefully landed his fist on the grassy ground. "Ow, ow, ow! That hurt!" He groaned while clutching his fist.

The blonde instructor furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. _He always has a habit of punching the ground especially when he's upset but never have I saw him in this pain whenever he does that. And that boulder should've been crushed into bits of pieces by now like he usually does when he felt like showing off. But he cannot even crack it. Is he sick?_

Zell sighed. "I think I'm getting rusty. Maybe I'm just lacking in practice. I'll just…head to the training center later and fight some monsters. Maybe that will do the trick." He convinced more to himself. He tried to stand up, leaning his right palm to support his weight but he immediately clutched it again as he winced.

She hurriedly approached him. "Let me see." She removed his heavy glove and checked his hand. "Probably a sprained wrist. Let me take you to Dr. Kadowaki." She guided him as he stood up.

At the infirmary...

"Kid always visits the infirmary for gastric problems caused by overeating. This will be the first that I treated him for any cases like this. He's like a man of steel." Dr. Kadowaki started as she sat on her desk.

"I know this is the first time." Quistis also agreed. "Either he injured himself from punching the boulder or the ground. I find it strange for him to hurt himself though. Those things are usually easy for him." They both looked at the now snoring SeeD.

"Hmm let's see." The doctor scanned the contents written on the paper. "Vital signs says he's okay. Not sick. Hmm… Xray results shows no problem though he sprained his wrist. That's good news. I also did an intensive test using a special machine to scan his overall power and muscle strength and… well it shows that his have decreased by almost..." She moved the paper closer in her face to make sure what she's reading are all accurate."Seventy percent."

"What?!" She leaned in to see the results herself and then paused in shock.

"If this will continue to decrease, his strength will be no more greater than an average person outside the military." The old woman added.

"You mean, like a normal human being?" She worriedly asked.

"Correct. Like a normal human being. But the question that haunts me is that… What caused him to weaken this much? That's what I needed to find out." She laid the paper down on her table.

Quistis gripped the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tightly. "This only means he can't be of any much help out there on the field." She raised her head and looked at the old woman. "Thank you Dr. Kadowaki. Please do what you can to help him. I needed to talk to Squall." And then she left.

Squall furrowed his brows. "But he's perfectly fine?" He asked for assurance as he intently stared at the woman standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, he is. Though he is still at the infirmary recovering from an injured wrist." The blonde instructor replied.

"That was strange." Selphie who happens to be at the headmaster's office that moment and intentionally eavesdropping reacted which gained her two pairs of curious eyes staring at her. She gawked as soon as she noticed it. "Well I suddenly remembered what happened weeks ago when I was in Dollet. Someone tried to rob me but thanks to Claire the culprit failed and ran."

"And what does that have to do with Zell's condition?" Quistis asked.

"I'm experiencing the same thing! Well for one I should be capable of cracking open his skull and spill his brains out right at that moment. But all I can do is just stood there. Strange. I didn't even know what to do." She explained. "It's like I cannot do anything. It felt like I'm not in my usual self. I even let him snatch my parcel when I should've easily dodged him the moment I sensed his movement. Problem is I didn't even know he's there. It confuses me for days honestly. I feel so fragile and weak. It's sooo weird!"

Quistis shifted her look, back at the commander, her eyes with a clear expression of _Something's odd!_

The brunet leaned his back on his chair. "We cannot jump on anything yet. Can be a coincidence or you two just getting out of shape."

"You very well know how Zell is obsessed…I mean dedicated on his training. He spends a lot of time at the training center aside from the cafeteria." The instructor insisted. He remained silent, deep in thought.

"Gosh, why have I not thought about this!" Quistis blurted as she stormed off the room quickly. The two confusingly stared at her retreating figure.

"Squall, I'm telling you this is weird!" Selphie insisted.

"As weird as it seems it just doesn't make any sense to panic about it. Let's just rest this case for now. In the mean time I will talk to Dr. Kadowaki later. I'll see what I can do." He dismissed.

The brunette sighed as she held her hands on her back. "You're right." She turned towards the door. "I'm exhausted. If you need me I'll just be in my room." And with that, she left.

It's Monday at eight o'clock in the morning. The start of the new semester and just in time for Claire's first scheduled homeroom. She sat at her designated seat reading on her desk screen.

 _I haven't seen Hope since the last time we spoke._ She thought. She pulled her mobile phone from her pocket and pressed the home button. A message appeared on her screen. It was from Serah saying "Good luck on your first day sis! Have fun! Xoxo"

 _I wonder when will I be seeing you again, Serah. Too bad my schedule won't allow me to go any further than the town of Balamb._ She sighed, feeling a bit sad.

"Hey wake up! Our instructor will be here any minute!" She overheard from a girl behind her.

"Give me five minutes. I'm still sleepy." Another girl replied.

Not a moment passed and the blonde instructor emerged from the automatic door.

"Good morning, class!" She greeted with enthusiasm to liven up the room. She proceeded on the instructor's desk.

"Good morning, Instructor Trepe." The students replied though the energy of their voice obviously didn't matched hers.

She adjusted her spectacles and stared at them. Suspicions brewing inside her as she examined the children who seemed to be depleted with energy.

"First homeroom in your first day of semester and you already look worn out. Have you guys eaten your breakfast before going here?" She asked, making sure she delivered the question in a normal way.

" I did, instructor. I actually slept early last night but I still feel tired." A young man on the front seat answered.

Weak murmurs and whispers immediately filled the classroom.

Overhearing the other students, Claire is assessing her own self. She was doing good the first few days when she started her training, but lately she really felt a little slow and rusty. She recalled a moment when she was on the fields of Accauld Plains when a bite bug nearly bore its sharp fangs on her arm because she failed to sense it behind her. It was a weak bird monster and it moved really slow and yet she did a mistake of not acknowledging its presence. Aside from that, there are several occurrences that she finds very odd. _Something's not right._ She thought.

"Silence. Everyone." The blonde instructor gently waved her hand. "If you truly wanted to be a SeeD, and for your information it is a long and tough road ahead, I say you better start practicing of being more responsible to yourselves. Stay on your dorms, do your homework and sleep early rather than sneaking out and doing your teenage businesses even after curfew." She preached. Although inside, she felt more worried as more of the students complain about the same thing. She had a hunch, and she needs to prove that it is true. She suddenly felt the urge to investigate.

The class went on and after the homeroom, which lasted for a good four hours, everybody headed to the cafeteria to grab their lunch. Everyone except Claire, who is standing in front of Trepe's desk, who in the other hand is busy arranging the papers she used during the lecture.

"Is there anything we should know, Instructor?" She started. The blonde immediately raised her head, her eyes slightly widened in mild surprise. Though the woman speaks so casual around her, she was much caught off guard at her question.

"Nothing. Of course." She replied. "Why don't you follow your classmates at the cafeteria? It's past twelve already." She calmly attempted to change the topic.

"With all due respect Instructor, you wanted us to take responsibility for ourselves, I understand that. But would it be fair if you at least tell us what is going on right now. I know you lectured us earlier for us not to worry but I won't buy it. I'm already hearing some people around experiencing the same thing. And I'm not a skeptic person." She pushed on. Her eyes glued to the woman in front of her.

Quistis lets out a deep sigh. This student have an untrusting nature, like Squall. And she have a feeling that she won't cease until she spoke the truth. She removed her spectacles and leaned her hands on her desk. "Fine. To tell you the truth, I didn't know either. I learned about this just few days ago. Zell, a friend of mine was rushed at the infirmary because he sprained his wrist while in training. And he is a SeeD who specializes with this knuckles. Last thing I knew, almost everybody is talking about it. You see, I have the same question but I didn't know where to start to find the answer." She confessed.

"Isn't this some kind of a disease?" Claire asked, clearly confused.

"I have no idea. This is the first time something like this happened in this school." She replied with a hint of defeat in her voice. "Listen, since you're being too much nosy on this case, can you be so kind and do me a favor?"

 _And thank you for making me regret it._ The ex soldier said to herself before finally speaking. "What is it?"

"I know this is kind of out of nowhere but…If you ever hear or see anything, anything that is kind of unusual going on within the borders of the Garden, can you please report it to me?" She paused. "And another thing, please keep this as a secret. You can only talk about this matter to me okay?" She said it more like a request.

"Why me?" She asked in confusion. "You have a bunch of administrators and SeeDs all over the premises right? Isn't it about time that they do something about it?"

"Last time I held my back on those god forsaken administrators it didn't turned out any good trust me. I also thought of asking my friends but they already have some important tasks going on and I cannot bother them just because of some trivial matters. Anyway, all those things I heard you did I think…you are somehow trustworthy." She added.

The ex soldier internally flinched. _Trust? I bet you won't if you knew the truth about me._ But she only let her eyes widened a bit to hide her thoughts. She returned to her usual blank expression.

"Alright. From what I'm seeing at this situation, this could be a serious problem not only for you and I, but for everyone. Let's say we are doing it for our school." The instructor continued.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Speak your mind out, Instructor. Or I will never understand you." She pushed again.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I have a hunch. Like there's a foul play going on. I mean, why only here? I've spent few nights watching the news, searching the internet and no one seems to report about these kind of things outside. I've read the newspaper first thing this morning and still nothing has been reported. Strange, I know. That's why I wanted to put myself into this and investigate." She confessed again, this time in detail.

"And you didn't seek the help of the commander?" She asked.

Quistis shook her head. "He has enough matters to worry about. I mentioned this to him but he remained neutral due to the lack of substance, much more of proof. I didn't pushed this through to him since then. I'm planning to inform him again once we have gathered enough information."

"I see." Completely satisfied, the pink haired woman agreed to do the favor. _You won't come up with some weird idea of spying if you're not holding unto some suspicions anyway._ She thought.

Instructor Trepe puts on her spectacles. "So, are we good?"

"I'll see what information I can get out there. I'm leaving." Claire nodded and saluted before she left.

On her way to the cafeteria, Claire is already absorbed in thinking about where she should start her task when she heard a commotion coming from afar. She speed walked to check what was happening.

"Call Dr. Kadowaki! Quick!" A female senior student in a crawling position shouted to everyone. In front of her is another female student sprawled on the floor, lying unconscious.

Remembering the little errand she was asked to do by Quistis, she decided to force her way through the crowd of students gathered around the scene.

"What happened?" She asked as she kneeled to observe the woman. Her skin is pale as white and dark circles can be clearly seen around her eyes. As if she deprived herself of sleep for nights. In general, you can clearly see grave exhaustion at the students appearance.

"We just finished our lunch and we are just about to head to our next class and then Helga, she…she just fainted. I didn't know what happened!" The panicking student answered.

"Stay calm. The medics are probably on their way now." She consoled.

Just a couple of minutes had passed and several medical staffs arrived. They checked the unconscious woman for some injuries and placed her on a stretcher. They left the scene as fast as they could.

On the other hand, Claire paced again towards the main lobby heading to the elevator. But seeing a lot of students waiting for their turn to use it, she had no other choice but to use the emergency exit.

"Seriously!" She mouthed in between heavy breaths. "Just a flight of stairs and I already feel like I'm dying!" She greeted her teeth while quickly making her way upstairs, towards Quistis Trepe's office. She panted as she knocked on the wooden door.

The blonde woman immediately opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

"Are you alright?" She asked which the valkyrie only answered with a nod.

She catches her breath first before speaking. "A student fainted at the cafeteria. From what I see, she doesn't look good. You should check on her at the infirmary."

Trepe jolted upon hearing it. "Come with me." She ordered as she stormed out of the room in just a matter of seconds.

"Right." She muttered weakly as she pursued the blonde woman. After all her hardship of climbing up the stairs, they'll go down again just like that.

At the infirmary, Quistis is now in a deep conversation with Dr. Kadowaki, while Claire was just hanging out in a pillar not far from them. Both women seemed to be agitated about the situation.

 _First a soldier, then a warrior goddess. After being a savior of a world now becoming a teacher's puppy. Good job, Lightning._ She shook her head in disbelief.

"So she's not in any way taking any medication?" Trepe can be heard from where she is standing.

"Nothing. The only thing she consumed was the food coming from the cafeteria. That is, according to her best friend and roommate whom she was with before she lost her consciousness." The old doctor confirmed. "And based by the tests that I made, results are somewhat similar to what I found with Mr. Dincht."

"And what is that?" The blonde instructor asked in anticipation.

"I was about to talk to you about it today. The decrease in power and strength, though Dincht's is greater, is similar. They gradually decrease in a fast rate. I also took some blood samples from Mr. Dincht before he left the infirmary and found some trace of some unknown chemical in his system. Unknown because I have yet to examine it further." Worry can be heard from the old woman's voice.

Quistis' eyes widened behind her spectacles but she remained silent.

"I also took some blood from Ms. Pollock and those chemicals are somehow identical. I'll examine those samples first and get back to you asap. But just by seeing at these substance through the microscope, I have a bad feeling." She added.

"What do you mean? Like, some kind of poison? Is that what you're saying?" The SeeD furrowed her eyebrows.

Dr. Kadowaki waved her hand. "It's hard to answer that now. Let me run some tests and we'll have the answer soon. For now, it seemed like the antidote that I gave to Ms. Pollock somehow halted the weakening of her system. At least for now."

"Please let me know as soon as the results came out, okay?" Trepe pleaded. They exchanged goodbyes and she left with the pink haired woman on her trail.

"Well, that sounds really odd." Claire started after hearing the conversation earlier.

Quistis gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I knew it! I knew something is happening!"

They climbed the marble stairs and was about to enter the elevator when students from the outdoor lobby ran frantically inside while screaming in horror followed by a deafening explosion that made the ground shake. They ducked on the floor and searched for some protection and alarmingly looked for any attackers.

"GALBADIAN SOLDIERS! GALBADIAN SOLDIERS!"


	11. The Unwelcome Visit

_**The Unwelcome Visit** _

"Galbadian Soldiers! Galbadian Soldiers approaching!" Nida's voice can be heard throughout the Garden via speakers.

 _What?_ Squall shoot up from where he was sitting as soon as he heard the loud explosion followed by strong tremors. His room shook from it's impact but it didn't stop him from running towards the elevator. Xu also rose from her desk and followed him. He pressed the button up to where the cockpit and the Main Control Room is located. They quickly approached the nerve-stricken head pilot. He looked at the screen where he saw what seemed to be ten of Galbadian airships nearing the boundaries of the Garden.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"Commander, they launched a rocket. Fortunately, it only hit our protective barrier but it was still a powerful one it tore a portion of it!"

He gritted his teeth. "Prepare the Garden's defense! Ready all the cannons. One more attack from them, don't hesitate to shoot! Xu tell the flyers Squad A and Squad B to put on their suits and deploy! All the pilots go to their airships! Tell them to take off immediately!"

"Aye, sir!" Xu saluted and hurriedly went to the intercom.

Squall grabbed a communicating device from a nearby locker and wore it. "Nida! Xu! Keep monitoring them! Any bad move, report it to me through the intercom!"

"Yes sir!" They obliged in unison.

He ran again towards the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. "Seifer…" He furiously breathed.

The lift reached the main lobby and he saw Quistis and Claire ducked just beside the landing of the staircase. He paced towards them. Zell, Selphie and Irvine on the other hand are also approaching from the front entrance, telling the students to hide on their dorms which is the safest spot in the entire area since the enemies are approaching from the opposite side.

"Seifer is outside bro! He has a battalion behind him!" Zell shouted as soon as he caught sight of their leader while running. "Squall I uh…" He instantly fell into silence as he spotted Claire beside them. His face immediately became red.

"That idiot just threw a bomb at us!" Selphie annoyingly added.

Irvine reloaded his shotgun, "I'm ready to shoot at your signal, baby!"

"For gods sake, Squall! What are they doing here?!" Quistis worriedly asked.

"He wanted to show off." He answered. "Seifer can't get enough of it."

"That son of a moomba!" Selphie whined. "Ever since he took over Galbadian Garden he returned to being a bully!"

"It's no surprise. He wants to show the world that he's the better commander and I'm not capable to lead. He wants to humiliate and destroy me." Squall replied.

"Soldiers coming!" Claire interrupted them. They all turned their gaze at the main entrance and squads of Galbadian Soldiers in red uniform entered. Zell, Selphie and Irvine ran at the front of the staircase drawing their weapons. The ex soldier, on the other hand, though she doesn't have any weapon at hand, also positioned herself beside them ready to attack. Very much aware of her position as a student without any license to fight or even a go signal from her superiors who happens to be just inches away from her, she decided to take the initiative. This is her new home anyway and devotion to Balamb Garden with her life is one of the pacts that she swore in when she entered the school so she was really left with no choice.

"Get ready!" She shouted.

"What'ya gonna do, honey? Slap me? Pull my hair?" One of the soldiers insultingly said before laughing. The rest of the soldiers laughed with him.

"Tch!" Her icy blue eyes narrowed as if to pierce the soldier's thick metal armor. _One wrong move and you'll be very sorry._ She thought.

Squads of SeeDs quickly arrived upon Xu's orders and they hurriedly gathered beside them. Weapons raised, they surrounded the hallway to prevent the intruders to advance even further.

"This isn't how we treat a lady, young man." A deep voice spoke from the line of Galbadian soldiers. They immediately made a way for their commander to walk through. A man with blond combed hair in a dark vest under a white, long jacket and black pants emerged.

"Manners, soldier." He said with a smirk on his face. "Commander Leonhart!" He shouted. "Gods only knew how much I've missed you!" He greeted sarcastically. "Aren't you gonna draw your gunblade?"

"Seifer..." Irvine murmured.

"Who is he?" The ex soldier asked. She honestly doesn't have any idea who the person is.

"Seifer Almasy. He's kinda one of us when we were like kids, eww. Anyway we grew up on the same orphanage. He's a previous student here in Balamb. But he's just a big bully and he sucks that's why he can't even pass the SeeD exam. Serves him right. But he rebelled for a long time out of bitterness. I thought he already changed after the war. He's been like, a thumbs up soldier in Galbadia for a while until he was offered to take over the Garden and the rest is what you see right now, a loser." Selphie replied.

The blond knight with a scar on his forehead furrowed his brows in a jokingly manner. "What is this? Hiding behind your toy soldiers you call SeeD?" Noticing the instructor standing beside Squall he added, "Don't tell me you're also planning to hide under Instructor Trepe's skirt." He tauntingly added while swinging his gunblade which earned a laugh from the soldiers behind him. "Instructor, looking the charming vixen as always. You're getting prettier every single day!" He run his tounge on his lips. Quistis gave him a disgusted look.

"You have no business here, Seifer!" The brunet said in a strong voice that echoed within the hall.

"Oh yeah of course I do!" He replied in the same tone. "Lemme see… Oh! Stop pretending oh-so-mighty when in fact you're just a ladybird hiding in your nest and letting your premature chicks do the dirty work!" He pointed at the SeeDs in front of him. "What are you trying to do here? Huh? Acting so nice like 'Hey! I've got the best soldiers in town, Galbadian soldiers sucks!' to get every government's sympathy so all of them will only trust you?! Even Deling only asks for your services whenever they need it! Why?! Do you cloud the princess' decision with your sugar coated words?! Or are there any other services you provide her besides lending your soldiers? You fucking tell me!"

"Don't talk about Rinoa that way! You're still under her subordination so you should damn well respect her!" Squall is now fuming in anger at the insult accompanied by the young sorceress' name. "It's not my fault that you lost your credibility as a leader of your Garden, Seifer! It went downhill for you the moment you decided to use your power as the commander to help syndicates in their illegal ways! It should be a great shame for you that even your country's monarchy doesn't even think of trusting you and I pity you for that!"

"Pity? Me?" Seifer laughed like a mad man. "You see, I'm quite surprised that you're still oblivious at what was happening. I mean, look around man!" And he laughed again. "In just a matter of time all of you will be worthless! And all of them, they will come to me!" His deep, blue eyes narrowed, as if hinting a threat.

"What is this retard saying?" Claire asked, irritated at the arrogance of the blond intruder.

"Believe me baby, no one knows a shit of what this psycho is thinking." Irvine replied.

"How dare him insult Rinoa in front of these people? He doesn't have any shame!" Selphie's voice is shaking. She was about to cry in anger.

"Listen… This is just a warning. Mark my words, Squall. Before you destroy Galbadian Garden, I will destroy you first! You and this rotten place!" He spoke with a dark voice. "Move! We're leaving!" He walked towards the exit with his soldiers in tow.

"Airships are pulling out, sir. I repeat, airships are pulling out." Squall heard Xu through his earpiece. He sighed deeply to calm himself.

"For all the trouble of traveling from Galbadia to Balamb, they left just like that." The blonde instructor shook her head in disbelief. She called the senior SeeDs and asked them to disperse and check on the students.

Claire started to feel the awkwardness and somehow out of place from being left alone with the infamous group whom she well knew fought the evil sorceress Ultimecia several years ago. There's no place for a student like her to lurk around anymore.

"I'd better go now." She saluted.

Irvine stopped her. "Where are you going, love? It's okay. Stay with us." He winked at her.

Quistis nodded with a smile. "It's okay. We really appreciate your courage to face those soldiers even though you're still a newly endorsed cadet. I'll make sure corresponding credits will be given to you for your bravery."

"I bet every cadets already hid in their dorms in fright except you." Irvine added.

"Squall, are you okay?" Selphie asked worriedly.

Trepe turned to face him. "He won't make such an effort of coming here with his minions and create such a big scene if he doesn't have any serious motives. Tell us, is there something we should worry about, commander?"

Instead of answering, he sat on one of the step of the stairs and held his forehead with both hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

Irvine sat beside him and tapped him on his shoulder. Zell, on the other hand, maintained his reddening face and just stood in one side like a statue, clearly having his own personal struggles just by being around the presence of the pinkette sergeant.

"This is just the beginning." The commander answered. "Truth is… Seifer… He was accused of protecting syndicates. Drugs, prostitution, ilegal gambling, you name it. He is actually subjected for questioning by the high court as evidences starts to surface on by one. It's a scandal. As a result, every clients, big or small, even the governments of most of the countries started avoiding them. They don't want their services because they lost their trust in him and they are too afraid of being involved with the issue." Everybody made a surprised reaction at his news.

"He can't accept the fact that he messed up, big time. So instead of manning up and facing his charges, he wants to drag others down with him. And in this case, I'm the lucky chosen since I am his self proclaimed rival." He continued. "He won't stop until he destroy me."

"That loser! So the rumors were true." The nunchaku expert pouted.

"It won't happen. You've lead us with the best you can. In any case, whatever he plans to do, you know we'll always be here for you bro." Irvine consoled his friend.

Selphie squealed and jumped. "Tee hee! Friendship goals forever!"

" Thank you guys." Squall murmured as he lifted his head. His eyes caught sight of the pink haired woman who was impatiently leaning on the wall near them. And as an idea hit him he thought. _I guess I have no_ _other choice_. His expression changed. "You're Claire Farron, right?" He called.

She cocked her head to the side to look at him and nodded.

 _Too tough_. He thought. He stood up and placed his hands on his pockets. "I want to see how good you are."

"I'm sorry?" She asked while raising an eyebrow, clearly not sure of what she just heard.

"I just saw you about to fight those soldiers earlier even without a weapon." He recalled. "I want to see your skills. Fight me."

Quistis intercepted. "Are you out of your mind? She's just a cadet!"

"It's okay." She coolly stated as she stared at the tall brunet, analyzing his thoughts through his usual stoic face. "I'm ready for this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Brother, why so harsh?" Irvine also intercepted.

"At the training center. Now." Commander Leonhart said in a monotone voice and left, completely ignoring the rest as he headed to the location he mentioned.

"Why is he suddenly being so rude now?!" Selphie complained.

"You don't have to do this, Ms. Farron." Trepe tried to stopped her. "He's just… He's in a foul mood today. Let's just leave him alone and go to your dormitory." She offered.

Claire mildly shook her head. _No is not in my vocabulary when it comes to a fight. You might've forgotten me but I will make you remember it, schoolboy_. She looked at the long haired brunet with the cowboy hat. "Can I borrow your gun?"

Though quite surprised, Irvine pulled his beloved shotgun. "You better be careful."

She smiled at them and started her steps. "Show's free if you want to watch." She said as she walks away without looking back.

"Wait for me, sis!" Selphie immediately grabbed the petrified-by-love Zell by the collar and followed, Quistis and Irvine also followed right behind them. Good thing nobody else overheard about the upcoming bout.

At the training center…

Squall had already drawn his gunblade, staring at it while standing at the middle of the artificial forest in silence.

Claire halted her steps as she saw him. _Whatever we had in the past I will put it aside and pretend to know you as our leader._ She turned to her right to see the weapon rack they used at the assessment before.

She pulled a blade from the rack with her right hand, and gripped Irvine's shotgun on her left. _I still feel strangely weak. Too late for regrets. I'd rather much die than embarrass myself._ She took a deep breath. The rest had already gathered not far from them.

Sensing the woman behind him, he spoke. "I won't go easy on you. So you better do your best."

"Let's just start." Not really a fan of small talks, she responded.

He turned to face her and leaped with much force. In just a split second he was already in front of her, gunblade raised ready to slice her. But she was alert enough to shield it with her blade before it could wound her. She aimed the gun she held on her left hand on his belly and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, but Squall was quick enough to dodge it. He manage to jump a certain distance backwards to her right side.

"That it?" She asked sarcastically.

He roared as he advanced again, this time his gunblade was pointed to stab her multiple times, pulling the trigger of his revolver as he thrusts it. The four audiences can only manage to gasp in horror at the rough fight happening before their eyes. It seemed to them that the two fighters are out for blood and are willing to kill each other at that point.

On the other hand, the ex soldier jumped backwards as she successfully avoided the precise stabs that can quickly bore a hole throughout her body but unfortunately, the commander already anticipated her move and resorted in hitting her nape with his elbow and kicking her on the stomach with great force that made her fly several meters away, snapping branches of trees she hit in the process.

She coughed blood and winced in pain. You'll regret this, you rascal! She cursed as she rolled over and picked up both of her weapons. She gritted her teeth as she prepared to draw the first blood this time. She leaped forward at an inhuman speed while raising her blade. Squall raised his metal weapon with both of his hands to shield her sudden attack. Their weapons clashed and they both groaned as they exerted their strength at the contact.

 _It can't be!_ His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the triumphant smirk trailing the face of the valkyrie. He clearly fell on her trap.

She quickly raised her left hand in just a blink of an eye and now the gun was pointed on his stomach. Without any protection as both his hands supported the handle of his gunblade, she pulled again the trigger and blood splattered on a nearby tree. Not satisfied yet, she followed her attack with a spinning kick on his chest that threw him a few feet away through the tall bushes.

Moments of silence…

She kneeled down and grabbed her aching rib. Her lower lip is dripping with blood. _Just a couple minutes of fighting and I already feel like dying, dammit!_ She cursed.

"Knock it off!" Having enough of what she saw, Quistis walked towards the battleground. "What in the world do you two think you're doing!" She pulled her hanky on her pocket and wiped the blood from the young woman's lips. Disappointed by what she saw, she raised her voice again. "Enough! This isn't even legal! I didn't even know why I played along with this!" She ranted.

"Squall?" Zell finally spoke. He poked his head and searched through the bushes in search of the gunblade wielder. "I...I think you killed him!" He panicked.

"He's okay. It's a miss." The ex soldier replied between heavy breaths. Her breathing became very labored as if she was about to cut short of air. She felt very weak. Zell, on the other hand, can't do anything but to scratch the back of his head.

They all stood still around her, whether assessing the situation or just deep in awe of the action they just saw when someone groaned from the bushes. He forced himself to stand up while holding his right waist.

"What are you trying to do? Kill a student?" Trepe nagged at her superior, not even trying to hide her disapproval. Though Squall is and has been the only man she ever had eyes on, as an instructor, she won't tolerate such silly act.

He chuckled. "Does she still look like a helpless student to you?" He slowly walked towards them, grunting at the sting of pain coming from his side caused by his movements. "After what you all saw…" He added. "Not just her. But have you noticed how exceptional her batch is? This is why I pushed through with the assessment even though it is actually not necessary. I need these kinds of people." He coughed.

The whip wielder paused. Think about it, their fighting skills are excellent. It's hard to miss it ever since their practical assessment. She looked at the pink haired woman beside her and then to the lion approaching. As if a bulb suddenly lit up, she asked. "What are you planning, exactly?"

He hesitated for a bit before answering. "We need them."

"Need them for what?" Irvine, now lost at the conversation asked. "Monster control?"

The commander shook his head and waved a hand. "It's too much for me to explain. Let's just cut the chase and include her, no not just her. But her whole team. Put them on the field exam. I want her to lead the squad."

"Wait. What?" Their reactions are priceless. From Selphie who just can't hide her excitement, to Irvine who was now more confused, and Quistis who had her jaw dropped.

While Claire was a bit shocked, she also had something inside her burn. Whether it's because of excitement brewing or what, one thing is for sure, this is definitely music to her ears. The field exam means vying for the SeeD spot. And that is where all the real action is. And that's a fantasy that she dreamt for quite too long.

The blonde instructor paced towards him. "Let me clarify it. You wanted them to just skip a year worth of learning and make them take part on the field exam?"

Squall nodded once.

"Are you crazy?!" She stomped her right foot in annoyance. "They can fight, we know that but you can't just put a newly entered, unprepared student in a real life, deadly mission! Today is just day one of their semester mind you! Do you remember when you had your very own field exam? You're this close to being toasted by that giant spider robot!" She looked at the man in front of her like he's actually losing a screw.

"She did have some background as Laguna's security, though." Zell informed them which earned him three pairs of confused eyes. "Y'know she's from Esthar. Worked as President Loire's head security for a couple of years and was actually recommended by the president himself. Passed the background check, impressive combat skills and speed… She had knowledge of military tactics and stuff…" He unconsciously continued until he suddenly realized something. He looked at his companions one by one as if he was being suspected of a serious crime. "I didn't stalk her. Seriously guys I-I just accidentally read her profile while Xu was sorting some files." He stuttered.

The commander, more pleased with what he heard pointed faced the ex soldier. "It's a rare opportunity. Let me know if you're willing to accept it."

"I'll do it." The pinkette answered without hesitation as she stood up. "Honestly, this whole go-to-class thing… It's more like killing me instead of my time. If you're planning to put the whole team in the upcoming field exam, do it. I will be very grateful."

Squall smiled. "I'll make you lead your team. You and your squad should pass the field exam. This will be your first mission. Pass and I'll make you a sergeant. I know you won't but don't disappoint me." The ex soldier saluted.

He turned to face Quistis. "Do everything to help them before the field exam. Make sure they are prepared." He let out a deep breath. "Just trust me guys. I can't be so certain anymore of what will happen next and…" He paused as the next words he'll say was somewhat giving him a hard time to pronounce it. "I can't do this on my own. If things gets out of my control, I need you all to be there. Not just for me but for this school. I'll be needing all the help I can get." He looked at every single face in front of him. "And besides, the headmasters had a long line of giving opportunities to someone who really deserves it. She didn't think twice of defending us earlier against Galbadia, so let's give her a shot. I'm willing to gamble at this point. And I'm betting on her."

"So this whole monster control thing…" Irvine stared at a nearby plant. "Is it actually a squad like you originally told us or…"

"Of course! People would kill to have our services at their disposal. With the monster problem out there and all. It will benefit both sides. But when the time comes, you must utilize them for more important matters." The commander answered.

Selphie pouted. "Heeeyyy! I want me some action too!" She jumped in protest.

"Of course. You, Quistis, Zell and Irvine does have an important role in it." Squall assured her. "Whatever Seifer is planning, it is always much better to be prepared than be caught in surprise like what happened earlier. Seems like he forgotten not to mess with us so let's show him." He smiled.

"Sounds good…" Quistis nodded.

Irvine gripped the cowboy hat on his head. "Been a long time since we had some serious stuff like this. But I love it!"

"YEEAAAHHH! Let's rock!" Zell shouted while raising his injured arm. "Ow! Ow!" He winced as his adrenaline came back to life.


	12. Confession

**_Confession_ **

It's been a week since the unwelcome visitor named Seifer Almasy intruded the premises of Balamb Garden and luckily, nothing close to that unpleasant event ever happened. And anytime soon, the next SeeD exam will occur and Claire "Lightning" Farron together with her team are too much absorbed with the preparation needed for the said mission. Like today which is the first day of a fresh new week and the mighty sun is just about to rise at the horizon, but the older Farron is already up and waiting at the school's main gate. She is wearing her training uniform with the addition of her holster dangling on her back exactly like her old one.

What really excites her this past few days, though it really doesn't surface in her face is the fact that she successfully had the school's Weaponry Department to replicate her Blazefire Saber, of course after a long, heated debate about the possibility of creating it. But because the commander ordered them to provide weapons that will be comfortable enough to be used by the whole team, they really are left with no choice. Claire had made every effort to put her hands at the project while they were in the process of creating it since she perfectly knew what materials were needed and especially how it works. She even made sure that the inscription was engraved exactly where it should be. "White flash… Call upon my name." it reads. It took them until yesterday (which by the heavens is Sunday), to produce her beloved gunblade. And sure enough, she stayed inside the training center for the rest of the day to bond with her precious item as she owned every T-Rex she spotted lurking.

Six o'clock in the morning is just the perfect time for the dedicated L'cie for some monster extermination at Accauld plains to fire up the team.

 _Now where the hell are they?_ She wondered. Furiously tapping her left boot while leaning on one of the pillars of the gate, she looked at her wristwatch. She believed to have woken up in the right side of her bed and it will only take a split second for her to change that what she called as a good mood.

Hexa, a woman a year younger than her with dark brown shoulder length hair, emerged from the main entrance, speed walking while busy fixing the belt of her uniform. "I'm sorry I'm late! I came as soon as I got your message." She apologized.

She nodded once. "It's okay. Where are the others?"

"I saw them about to leave their rooms but I ran that's why I'm the first one to get here." The cadet replied. Just in time for the rest of the team to arrive. They immediately formed into a line in front of their team lead.

"Why you—" She irritably started. But she doesn't really want to spoil their day, and that would mean ruining hers too. And she also thought about the case they are still trying to figure out about the strange weakening of the students, which she had been also struggling from for weeks now so she decided to just let it go and sighed. "Never mind. Let's start."

The team saluted and started their morning jog towards their target location which is by the way not too far from the garden. With just a decent number of monsters crawling and flying on her chosen spot it should be a breeze. She only planned for this routine to last an hour since they still have a homeroom at 8 o'clock with Instructor Dagger, an old man who talks really slow it makes them feel sleepy faster than a sleeping pill.

An hour had passed and they have to made it to the main gate. The students didn't even mind sprawling on the dirty ground since they are already covered in a mixture of sweat, monster blood and dirt caused by their skirmish with different creatures.

Claire sat at a decent spot while staring down at her exhausted teammates. "Better clean up before the homeroom starts. We still got forty-five minutes." She said.

"Hold up, man!" A guy named Ogden with black buzzed hair and huge build pleaded. He also specializes with his fists similar to Zell but he's way larger than the blond fighter. "Let us catch some breath first!"

The ex-sergeant sighed and looked up at the enormous structure of Balamb Garden. It's a sight to behold from where she's sitting. _I guess this is what fate really brought me, right? To serve you until the end. She smiled humorlessly. I guess there's nothing much to complain now. This is much better than to lose a home and have nowhere else to go. She stood up as she thought about her friends who are far from her. Everyone, I hope you're all doing well. Wherever you are, I'll be seeing you soon. That's a promise._

Homeroom is over and everybody is struggling to keep their eyes open during the gruesome lecture by the old instructor. Claire, now in her school uniform, was just exiting the automatic door when she saw a familiar figure wave at her with a big smile.

"Hope?' She recognized the young man approaching.

Hope scratched the back of his head. "Hi uh… Claire." He paused. "I'm sorry. I'm just…not really used to call you by that name." He said, embarrassed while laughing a bit.

"It's fine. Where have you been?" Still feeling the awkwardness of talking to an adult Hope, she tried to keep the conversation as casual as possible.

"I've got some research to do at Dollet so I've been away for few days." He cheerfully answered. "Why? Did you miss me?" He playfully asked, although he wished for it to be true but the pinkette just rolled her eyes and started walking to the elevator's direction. "C'mon! I'd die on the spot if I hear you scream my name in happiness when you see me." He joked as he followed the young woman. "Let me walk you!" He offered.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a second before looking upfront again. She already figured that he won't give up until she obeyed him, she sighed. "Do what you want."

Hope smiled, blushing a bit while staring lovingly at the beautiful woman who on the other hand, won't give him even a glimpse like she just doesn't give a care in the world. And it's fine by him rather than being caught. Lightning won't appreciate it if she happens to catch someone staring at her that way. She'll definitely throw a fit. He thought.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey, I've heard about what happened last week. Seifer really came?" He volunteered to change the topic as being around his friend is just much for him. It's giving him butterflies in his stomach in the best way possible. He can't help but fall for the woman who used to be his big sister.

"It's true" She simply replied. They reached the elevator where several female students are also waiting.

"Hi Hope!" The girls greeted in unison before giggling. Needn't to ask, but he really grew up as a handsome man, and his grey colored hair only accentuated his manliness that most of the women finds very attractive.

"Hi." Hope replied and gave them a smile which made the young women to almost faint.

Claire smirked. "So, you're into younger girls, huh?' She dared to humor.

Hope hurriedly shook his head. "Them? No! I mean. I prefer a woman younger than me but not them. I like someone whose mature enough in her way of thinking. Someone tough. Can be my lover and best friend at the same time." He hinted as he looked at the ex-sergeant's expression, expecting whether she get the message which unfortunately she didn't. Or maybe just chose not to because her face didn't even change besides the glare she gave to a student who accidentally bumped her in the shoulder while inside the elevator.

He still pushed on. "Since we're already on this topic, would it be ok if I go out…y-you know…with someone." He stuttered, unsure if he'll continue his sentence or not.

Claire shrugged. "You're old enough to date anyone you want." She answered and looked up to him. "Why are you even asking my permission? I'm not your mother." She exited the elevator and went down the staircase. Hope slightly behind him.

"You're right. You're not my mother." He suddenly said. They are now in the hallway going to the dormitories and not much students are passing by currently since classes are ongoing and most students are either on their classes or in the cafeteria. The valkyrie stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him confusingly. "And I'm allowed to date whoever I want." He added and he took a deep breath.

"Yeah?" The pink haired woman furrowed her brows. "What are you actually implying?" She definitely got what he meant earlier but she just doesn't want to deal with topics such as this. She believed it to be another load to bother her mind and it won't really help her with her goals.

"I want to take you out sometime." He proposed without any thoughts.

Claire closed her eyes and sighed. "What?" She wanted to choke herself that moment. She tried her best to avoid such topics no matter whom she was talking to. And today, unfortunately, she was smack dab in the middle of it again.

"I want you…" The grey-haired young man also sighed. "I always think of you ever since we came here in this world." They both consciously looked around at the last words he said. He closed into her and now they're just inches away from each other. "And that time when I saw you again at the library I-I felt like my heart is going to explode. I'm overwhelmed with happiness and… I woke up one day realizing I wanted to see you, always. I wanted to be with you wherever you go. I…" He was suddenly cut by her. She slowly raised a hand and pushed him away on his chest gently.

"Don't." She said. She didn't sound angry when she delivered it though there was more of a plead on her voice. She turned her back on him. "Don't say it."

"Light…" Hope pleaded in return.

"You need to understand." She said as she looked at the floor. "I'm not ready to be involved with something like that and I wonder if I'll ever be. After what we all went through, I can only let few people inside me. Don't get me wrong, I always have you in my heart. You're my friend. Just like the others." She told him the truth why she was always evading such thing. She turned around to look at him. "It's okay. I understand. There are so many out there who deserves it more than me. You just have to look around."

"But I always had my eyes on you. I can't see any other besides you. And I don't want to be just your friend." He painfully replied. "I can understand, you're not ready. But I'm willing to wait for you until you are. Just don't shut me out."

"Hope…" She was lost for words. At this point she didn't know what she can possibly say that won't actually hurt him even more. "Let's just talk about this sometime."

Hope sighed. "Light…"

"Hope." She firmly said his name as if she was scolding him. "Not now. I have a field exam to worry about." She excused.

The young man sagged his shoulders in defeat. He nodded and smiled at her. "I'll be here. Just waiting for you." He promised.

Just as their stoic commander was walking their way towards the dormitories. He was preoccupied reading something on the folder he's holding with his hands. Claire saw him approaching and she thought of a way to finish the conversation. Though she thought for it to be harsh, she also thought that she already ran out of things she can say to Hope.

 _I'm sorry, Hope._ She thought. She really felt sorry. "Commander." She saluted as he walks by them. Squall jolted and turned to look at them.

"Oh! Farron, Estheim." He nodded once.

"Commander." Hope saluted.

"Is your..." The young woman thought of an excuse and walked towards the brunet. She pointed at his waist, the one that she shot last week with a shotgun during their training though she intentionally misfired to avoid some severe damage. "Your waist. Is it okay?"

"It's okay. It's just a bruise." He answered while shifting looks at her and the guy behind her.

She leaned over to him and whispered as weak as possible "Mind if I have a word with you, commander?"

Squall mildly shook his head. "About what?"

"Let's just discuss it while we walk." The pinkette grabbed his arm and pulled him to walk with her. He hesitated but was forced to walk along caused by her force.

He looked back at the young man who was left alone dumbfounded and looked at the woman who is almost dragging him to the rooms. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing." She let go of his arm once she was sure that they can no longer be seen by the poor guy. "Thanks anyway."

The brunet blinked once. "For what?"

As an idea hit her she replied. "For giving us the opportunity to take the field exam. I am thankful. Really."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Is that really what you mean?"

She mentally cursed him. She hates repeating herself especially when she's lying. She was never really good at lying. "Of course. What else?"

Squall stared at her as if assessing if she's telling the truth or not. She couldn't help but stare back at him. They engaged in an eye lock in what seemed to be a while. Satisfied enough, he nodded. "Whatever. I'll be heading now." He turned to the opposite side of the hallway and walked, looking at the doors as if he was searching for something.

"Tch." Claire unlocked the door of her own room and she entered, slowly closing it behind her as she lean on. Did I keep his hopes up? She wondered. But I'm not that rude to shut him out for good. He can't hope for something that is impossible for me to give. She wanted to punch herself.

 _What? He really said that to you?!_ Serah's voice can be heard from the other line.

"Yeah." Claire was resting on her bed, she lied on her belly talking to her sister while reading a book. She was only wearing a white shirt and cotton shorts that embraces her glorious behind perfectly and freely exposes her well sculpted thighs.

 _Isn't it about time for you to… you know, date and stuff?_ The young Farron giggled at the thought of her sister going out with a guy.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed humorlessly at what she thought to be a joke.

 _C'mon sis! Hope is a good catch. I mean look at him. He's your workmate, you live in the same place, he's handsome, intelligent, he's nice. What can you ask for?_ She continued to sell their friend to her sister.

"Because I only see him as a brother, okay?" The ex sergeant sighed. She's only comfortable to talk about almost anything to her sister.

 _Gosh! You're so picky!_ Serah sighed from the other line. _Tell me. Have you ever been kissed by a guy? Or even a hug?_ She mischievously asked.

"I can't believe I'm still talking to you right now." Claire rolled her eyes. Laguna had obviously made a minion through her sister.

Serah laughed. _Just a piece of advice, my dear sister. Stop being so careful when it comes to love. Or else you might wake up one day realizing you already fell so hard there's even no way to get out. You might be even willing to sacrifice everything just for that guy._ She warned her.

"I won't. Let's just talk some other time I need to wake up early tomorrow." She dismissed.

 _Fine._ Her sister answered in defeat. _Don't tire yourself too much, sis. I love you! Take care!_

"Right. Good night, Serah." And she cut the line. She closed the book she's reading and put it above her bedside table along with her phone. She rolled over and stared at the white ceiling. _Not gonna happen._ She answered to herself. She looked at her holster containing her Blazefire Saber which is neatly hanging on the wall beside the study table. _No point in thinking about it too much. I should stay focused._ And then she closed her eyes to sleep.


	13. Adorable Poison

**_Adorable Poison_ **

Quistis jolted from reading some files when a woman suddenly spoke through the intercom in her desk. It was Dr. Kadowaki.

"Quistis dear, are you busy?" The old woman asked through the speaker.

"No, not at all. Why?" She replied while neatly returning the files she's been holding on its towering stack.

"I have news for you. It would be better if you can drop by at the infirmary so we can talk about it." The doctor informed her.

"I'll be there in a few. Thank you for the heads up." She obediently replied as the conversation ended. She stood up from her chair and fixed her uniform. _Must be about the incident. I've been eagerly waiting for some updates for awhile now._ She thought while making her way towards the infirmary, greeting back some students which she happens to come across in the process. She emerged from the sliding door and immediately spotted the old woman sitting on her desk. She also spotted a young lady wearing a scrub suit sitting on a newly placed desk just beside the automatic door. The said woman stood up and saluted to her which she replied in return.

"You're new? What's your name?" She asked with her kindest smile.

"I'm Emilia Bridgen. It was nice to finally meet you Instructor!" The young woman replied shyly.

"Likewise, dear." She responded. "Go on. I won't be bothering you any further. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Garden." She added.

Emily smile and nodded. "I'm sure I will." She saluted again before going back to her work.

Quistis on the other hand proceeded towards Dr. Kadowaki's desk whose eyes were glued onto her computer.

"I see you have a new nurse." She enthusiastically started. The old woman turned her attention towards the blonde instructor which is now sitting in front of her desk.

"You know I'm getting to old to do all the work around here in the infirmary." She sighed with a smile. "I can't even lift a box of files like I used to." They both laughed.

"Few more years and it would be best if you push your plans of staying in Winhill. I mean you've served the institution for a long time. It's come time for you to take good care of yourself. I always wished for you to live your life peacefully." Quistis suggested, acknowledging the additional wrinkles all over the face of the old doctor. She felt bad about the doctor missing her youth and the opprotunity of creating her own family, what with her devotion towards the Garden. Now that she's old, Quistis was worried no one will take care of her outside the premises. Kadowaki has been one of her most reliable friends through the years, that's enough reason for her to be concern for the old lady's future.

The old woman chuckled. "I know you're concerned, and I'm very thankful that you're always looking after me. But I assure you, I'm still strong enough and capable of sticking around longer. You can't kick me out that easily." Again, they both laughed.

After a couple of more pleasantries, the blonde instructor moved on the serious topic. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?" She started.

"Oh! Yes. That completely slipped my mind." Kadowaki then pulled out a file from her drawer and called her assistant, Emily. The young woman immediately came and smiled at them. "Would you be so kind dear and deliver these folder to the finance department? That's the list of things we would be needing to restock soon. Make sure they didn't miss anything upon approval." She kindly instructed the new nurse.

"Sure thing, Doctor. I'm leaving now." She obediently replied. And with that, the two of them were left alone in the infirmary.

The old woman adjusted her glasses and pulled another set of files from another drawer. She handed it to the woman in front of her which the latter accepted. Quistis started to read the contents of the papers including a picture of an adorable plant with colorful flowers that look like cotton balls.

"Popple berries?" She quizically asked while staring at the photo.

"Do you know anything about those plants?" Dr. Kadowaki asked her in return.

"They are also called the Adorable Poison because of it's pretty appearance. These are one of the listed poisonous plants though I remember reading an article, they are quite extinct these days." She answered while in deep thought.

"Correct." The old woman turned into a serious expression. "I have a friend who has been working in one of the labs in Esthar and he's specializing with toxic plants and he's very kind as to fill me in with further information about these plants." She added.

"And what did he say?" The blonde instructor curiously asked.

"I started asking him about poisonous substances that can have these specific effects on human body. And he immediately answered with popple berries. He said it starts from weakening of the muscles and power when taken into small dosage to attacking your immune system and vital organs which leads to eventual death if taken by large amounts and failed to be treated immediately." Dr. Kadowaki informed. "Well, he said he wasn't certain until he can see it for himself so cutting to the chase, I wasted no time and sent him the remaining blood samples from both patients I examined, Mr. Dincht and Ms. Pollock so he can examine it further. The result is, he's 100% certain that the substance we saw from their blood came from this plant." She explained while handing her another folder which contained the official results from Esthar.

Quistis gave her her a confused expression. "But we don't have popple berries here." She recalled. Worry starts to creep on her.

"Precisely." The old woman agreed. "Walter said it can affect a human being by simply inhaling the spores or by consuming any part of the plant. He also said the most poisonous part of it would be the pure extracts inside which can weaken a human body 70% faster. It has no taste and odor and can be easily mixed with anything. That's why these plants are strictly banned a long time ago. Thankfully it's very rare to come across it these days. But based on his tests and the pace of the students weakening, the most probable source was the extract itself." She further added, though all the information was written on the documents she gave Quistis.

"Now the real question is, since there are no popple berries within the grounds and since we reduced the suspect into an extract from a particular plant, where does it came from? I'm certain it is from somewhere that majority of the students have direct access." Dr. Kadowaki asked, pondering to herself. "You don't think we give it here, do you?" She humorously asked and chuckled at the thought.

Quistis thought for a moment and her eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed as a realization dawned upon her which earned her a confused look from the old woman. "Thank you! You have no idea how much you helped me right now! I'll make it up to you sometime. I'm sorry but I have to go." She apologetically said as she stormed outside the infirmary.

Clutching the documents on her right hand, she paced quickly towards the elevator. She was planning to inform the commander about the findings. She gritted her teeth. _Ofcourse this will happen!_ She thought.

Now standing in front of Squall, she filled him in with all the information she acquired from Dr. Kadowaki. She also took the opportunity to voice out her suspicions. Luckily this time, the brunet found it as plausible.

"Then we are down to only two places we can possibly look for. The cafeteria and the water dispensers." Squall thought. His expression very serious at the thought of someone secretly attacking them from under the table.

"Do you drink from those dispensers, commander?" Quistis asked him. Making sure her suspicions were right.

"I do. But I don't feel weird at all." Squall answered matter-of-factly. "Though I don't eat from the cafeteria for quite sometime now because Laguna keeps sending me a lot of meals everyday. He apparently contracted a restaurant in Balamb to regularly feed me. I have no choice but to eat them or they'll just go into waste." He added.

The blonde instructor smacked her right hand on the table. "You know what? We're actually down to one suspecting target." This time she was 100% sure of it.

"Why? Don't you also eat there?" The brunet asked him curiously.

Quistis sighed. "Right. You were the only one who doesn't know about it but I don't. I was really into cooking these past few months and obviously I cook my own food. I'm also monitoring my caloric intake and what perfect way to do that than to prepare what I eat on my own" She responded.

Squall nodded and sighed as he come up with a decision. "Alright. Thank you for bringing this up to me. This is a serious case if proven to be true. We will conduct a thorough inspection on the entire place. Request approved." He declared.

Instructor Trepe smiled and saluted before striding off the headmaster's office.


	14. The Honest Thoughts Of Balamb Garden's Matriarch

_**The Honest Thoughts of Balamb Garden's Matriarch** _

It's only two o'clock in the morning but a squad of SeeD's in full armour are already assembled at the entrance of Balamb Garden's cafeteria. In front of them is the 28 years old leader of this mission, Instructor Quistis Trepe who was donning her neatly pressed SeeD uniform matched with spectacles. On her right hand was the Search Permit given and signed by the commander himself which allows them to thoroughly inspect the entire area especially the kitchen, the place which peaks her most interest.

Since it was only wee hours, no one is around besides them and the cooks who are working at the kitchen which were by the way subjected to mild questioning. The said leader approached and greeted them nicely.

"I would like to apologize for summoning you all at this late hour." She started, looking very apologetic. "But we would like to ask you several questions once we are done with the inspection. It was an order from the commander so I'm expecting everyone will hopefully cooperate." She explained.

The workers obediently nodded at her. None of them seem to be nervous. In fact, they all look confused. They were sitting on one of the nearby tables in the empty posh dining area. And obviously, the blonde instructor also gave them the word of keeping anything that's happening right now just within them. They are not to say anything especially to the students.

Quistis signaled the squad to begin with their inspection which the latter obeyed. They quietly dispersed towards their assigned tasks. Just an hour ago, she gathered the SeeDs for further instructions. It was very simple and clear. She wanted samples of all the ingredients and edible products stocked inside the kitchen and to make sure they doesn't miss a single item. She was planning to send all of it to the lab in Esthar where Dr. Kadowaki's friend, Walter works. The old man was kind enough to do the test for them. Well in technical terms, it was an official request from the Garden itself, with a suitable pay and a high level of confidentiality included in it. But still, she's very grateful about it. Hands clasped, she was hoping the scientist will be her huge salvation in solving this case.

She quietly walked around the kitchen, observing the soldiers while they get the job done and inspecting every inch of the room. Several SeeDs were flashing a special kind of light on the utensils, other equipments and the entire area to check for anything suspicious. The rest are gathering the samples Quistis asked them. They are all working in a precise manner like the expert they are. The plan is to inspect the area as quick as possible but with the best accuracy. As much as possible, students suddenly walking and seeing them rummaging the kitchen was the last thing they're avoiding to happen.

About thirty minutes in and the squad are already done with the inspection. They all immediately proceeded to ask the workers one by one, carefully documenting everything they said during the investigation. While they're at it, Quistis just stood in one corner, keenly observing the behaviours of the employees to see if one or some of them will act in an odd way.

Fortunately none of them look suspicious and based on the information the SeeDs have gathered, all of them had no idea on what's going on. All of them said the same thing, they are all going on with their daily lives at the cafeteria like what they are doing for years now. And they all passed the lie detector machine that the squad had brought with them. Which wasn't any help for the frustrated instructor. But she's relieved by the fact that these employees are trustworthy.

At this rate, her only option was to wait for the results coming from Esthar but the samples are just about to be shipped by Ragnarok, their most trusted airship and the fastest.

Now standing in the Garden's hangar, in front of the enormous dragoon-like flying vehicle, Instructor Trepe was watching the staffs who were in the process of loading the said airship. After checking the schedule, she quickly summoned Selphie Tilmitt, along with other SeeD co-pilots to deliver the samples as fast and carefully as possible.

The nunchaku expert/pilot who was now wearing her SeeD pilot uniform is already on stand by beside her, pondering everything she learned from the oddly serious instructor. "Then...we might find something after these stuff were already examined." She voiced her thoughts.

Quistis sighed. "Hopefully. This case won't stop bothering me until this is solved. If this is a foul play which I suspect it is, I will make sure the culprit will be punished accordingly. Whoever that was, that person dared to endanger the lives of the students and it makes me so mad. I won't ever forgive them." She said, not even trying to hide her anger and frustration.

Selphie placed a hand on her shoulder. "I completely understand, Quisty. You're already like...the mother of this Garden. A mother we all need. And just like what Squall said, we all have our ways of protecting this school but what matters is we all share the same feeling of importance towards it." The brunette consoled, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"As for my part...I'll make sure to deliver them in Esthar, safe and sound!" Selphie shouted in a cheerful voice while she quickly started her steps towards the airship with her co-pilots in tow, assuring her friend that everything will turn out well. The hangar staffs are already done with their loading and inspection.

"Thank you." She managed to smile. "And take care!" She quickly added. The brunette turned to her and waved with a big smile.

"I'll be back soon!" Selphie replied before the enormous entrance door of the Ragnarok fully closed.

The blonde instructor left the hangar and quickly went into the control tower as the airship prepared its departure.

She watched as Ragnarok came to life with its mighty engines roaring like a true dragoon. It slowly left the ground, making its ascension while taking its stance and in just a few seconds, it speeds away on the launching tunnel. Heading through the horizon where the sun is just rising, gradually becoming smaller and smaller on her vision.

After the airship had gone, Quistis slowly made her way back to her office. The sound of her heels are echoing through the quiet empty hallway. She drink in on the surroundings as she walked, thinking about how this place became her life in the process. She circled the main hall towards the staircase and quietly climbed it stopping only with her lifeless steps when she reached the elevator. Her head was low, her shoulders sagged from exhaustion but she doesn't want to sleep. She just can't. Not with anything that's happening around her. Why is she being like this? She was emotionally drained. The elevator pinged and the door slid open, she slowly entered and leaned on the marbled wall.

People might not understand it, but she cares this much towards the school and much more the students. Why? She grew up being abused by her adopted parents. More than the physical damage they did to her, what really crushed her was their words. They made her feel worthless. Not needed. They were the one who broke her. She promised herself she will strive hard so people will finally see her valuable. Indispensable.

The elevator reached the third floor and she started her steps on the dim hallway. She fished her id from her pocket and swiped it on the sensor of her office door. It clicked open and she invited herself inside before gently closing the huge wooden door. Not bothering to turn on the lights, she slumped on her comfortable office chair and leaned on it, closing her eyes at the same time.

The moment she turned thirteen with the help of her exceptional wits, she had the opportunity to enter Balamb Garden. She can clearly remember the feeling, the first time she set foot on these marbled floors. On the entrance was Headmaster Cid, waiting for her, welcoming her with a big smile. He gently shook her hand and his words were the very first words she heard that complimented her.

"You're a very intelligent kid." He said.

She can't forget the genuine impression on Headmaster Cid's face while he stared at her with the most genuine kindness. Years had passed and she became the first youngest SeeD, she eventually acquired her license and became an instructor in just a short amount of time. At that point, everyone was admiring her. She grew up with a close to perfection appearance matched with her brains. Everyone seem to recognize her existence. Everyone finally appreciated her.

Then there's Squall, Zell, Selphie and Irvine. The people she spent her childhood with before she was taken away. Those times they were playing at the shore, running through the fields, not caring in the world. The time when everything was simple. But they were the happiest.

Several years later, she remember opening the door of the headmaster's office and feeling her life complete just by seeing their faces. From Squall whose brows were knitted while half of his face is buried in whatever he's reading, to Selphie whose jumping and waving with her sweetest smile, to Zell struggling to smile while his face was stuffed with hotdogs, to Irvine's annoying grin and wink which she knew were him just teasing her. They became adults, but through the years they proved that they will always be there for her even through the hard times. In fact, they went through the hard times together. They leaned on each other and supported each other. They are her true family.

A tear fell on her cheek, her breathing was deeper from her welling emotions. The only sound you can hear was the ticking of the old clock hanging on the wall.

More than the admiration she gets from random people, the only thing that matters to her was her true friends, this school, her students. Those who welcomed her warmly and accepted her without a doubt for what she truly was. And in return, she will give her best to be there for all of them. Always.

And now her heart is in pain, knowing that someone was trying to hurt everything that is left of her. Everything that really means to her.

"One thing is for sure, I will be the bind that will unite this school, stronger than ever and the one who will nurture and protect my students." She thought with determination. In her mind, no one will ever compare her love and devotion towards those who matters to her. No one.

"I will never, ever become like them." She promised to herself.


	15. The Tamed Lion Tied On A Cage

_**he Tamed Lion Tied On A Cage** _

"Well?" Quistis is settled on a long leather couch inside the commander's office one rainy evening. She's leaning comfortably with her arms and legs crossed. She was looking at the brunet with expectation.

Three weeks have already passed before she recieved the results from Walter, the scientist who conducted the test from the samples she gave him which came from the school's very own kitchen. Though the old man immediately recieved the items, it took him some time to finish the test because he became busy with his actual work in the lab which he apologized for profusely.

Squall was staring at the documents he was holding, sitting on a single dark leather couch just beside the blonde instructor. His brows knitted from clear disappointment upon learning that the school was put in danger without him even knowing. It somehow makes him feel mad at himself.

"How can I let this happen?" He asked more to himself. He's suddenly questioning his capability to lead.

The woman mildly shook her head. "You mean we? I was asking the same question to myself for awhile now." She replied, relating to the emotions the brunet is feeling right now.

"Cid entrusted this school to me. I should've been more careful. If you haven't discovered about this, what more possible worse things could happen? I should've managed to stop this." He frustratingly ranted.

"I know you're the commander. But I should remind you, Cid also asked the three of us to help you. You can't bear all the heavy load around here on your own. Remember, we all share the same responsibilities. We're in this together, right?" She waited for his response but he remained silent with his grim expression. She can clearly see his gears running wildly from where she's seated. She sighed.

"Yes. Unfortunately, WE became too comfortable. We let our backs unguarded. As SeeDs and hell, we're the officials here and I know full well there's not even a single valid excuse for our mistake. But as much as we like to blame ourselves for being neglectful, all we can do is to resolve this and learn from it." She stated her own honest opinion.

"I know, but-" He gripped the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Stop it, Squall." Quistis interrupted him. She stresses the words with a meaning she knew he will definitely get. She understands him very well. And she knew this is him beginning to crack under the pressure of the situation. This man began fearing of making mistakes since he was appointed as the commander. And now, as a headmaster too. He was afraid of disappointing everyone. As a result, he becomes too hard on himself whenever things aren't going well. Or whenever something bad happens. Just like today, he's starting to take all the blame upon himself. And she needs to stop it before it leads him to be pulled back into his brooding self again.

"C'mon, you're the last person I know who will waver like this. This isn't you." She reminded him.

The brunet let out a deep and long sigh. "Alright..." He managed to reply. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I understand because we both feel the same way." She uncrossed her arms and neatly placed it on her lap as she adjusted on her seat to fully face him. "Squall, be strong. If we want to make it up from our mistakes I suggest we take our apologies into action by solving this problem." She encourage him.

Squall paused before finally speaking. "What would I ever do without you, Instructor?" He smiled weakly, acknowledging the encouragement of the woman in front of him and realizing his ridiculousness.

"Look at me struggling to survive without someone reminding me to stop being a push over." He laughed humourlessly. "But thanks, Quistis. Thank you for knocking some sense on me."

She flushed at his response. And she managed to clear her throat to avoid it being obvious. "What are friends for...right?" She replied with a bit of hesitation within her words.

"Right." He slowly nodded as he stared down at the marbled floor. He lifted his gaze at the woman after a moment of silence.

"Do you have any proposals regarding this case, instructor?" He asked for her opinion.

The woman gently waved her hand. "I got it all covered. I already constructed a plan for another inspection, but with the supplier this time. I haven't finished finalizing the details of the operation yet but I'm going to push through with it as soon as possible. I received a tip from an insider that there were sudden changes within the staff working at their factory few months ago. I have a feeling one or some of them are messing with their production." She explained.

He nodded in agreement. "You have my authority to commence once you're ready. Provide yourself with a team to help you. And please update me with the developments." He responded.

"Yes, sir." She rose from her seat. "Well, I need to go. I still have to look over the plan and finalize everything." She was about to turn to leave when Squall spoke again.

"Quistis, is it really okay for you to work on this case? You already have a lot on your hands right? Why don't you just assign this to the others?" He suddenly changed the topic, remembering that the woman also have a lot of responsibilities herself.

The woman chuckled as she turned again to face him. "I would never miss my classes, don't worry. And besides, this is my first case in a long time, remember? I've halted involving myself into missions temporarily to focus on the academics. They're quite messed up that time and needs a lot of fixing. But now, I don't mind working on some during my free time. It feels like a whole new experience again anyway which is nice." She explained.

Squall nodded again. "Well, it's your call, instructor. I trust you with your decisions anyway. You were very hands on in solving this case since you found out about it and I'm very impressed with your fast progress. No surprises though, as expected from you." Squall smiled as he placed the documents on the coffee table.

She fiddled her hands which she was holding together on her back, flattered by the compliment her commander just gave her. "Thanks, commander." She softly replied.

"I wouldn't mind helping you if I wasn't eternally tied with the management thing." The brunet sighed in defeat.

Quistis looked at the man who is again staring at the floor. He really seem done with his life and just decided to accept his fate. _Oh, that's right. He also stopped doing missions for awhile now. From the time the old man became ill, Squall was never seen again in an operation ever since. Spending most of his time within the four walls of this room while drowning in paper works. She suddenly felt sorry for him. The things he had been doing for a while now was not really a Squall Leonhart thing. The real him would rather chose to be out there on the field where he shines the most. Right now, he looks like a tamed lion tied in a cage. Not like he had any other option. This school is also important to him quite as much as it was to her and he chose to sacrifice his own freedom._ She thought.

"How are you doing these days?" She asked, slowly dropping back on her previous seat in the process.

Squall lifted his gaze on her, mildly surprised at the sudden question. "A bit exhausted." He admitted with a soft chuckle. "All the tasks around here are strangely more tiring than the missions out there. It somehow feels..."

"SUFFOCATING." They said in unison.

Quistis laughed. "You know you can always ask us if you ever needed help with anything." She offered him.

The brunet shook his head gently. "You guys helped me a lot already. You, especially. Remember when I was just starting to learn the ropes of all the work Cid left me? If it were a mission, no doubt I will be much comfortable doing the job on my own. But since this not entirely my thing, I'm so lost. I have no idea on how things are working. I kept bothering you because I know you're the one who can help me." He recalled while smiling.

Quistis nodded. "I never mind at all."

"I know and I appreciated it, really." He sighed. "But you know I needed to stop relying on you eventually. How else should I grow if I can't accomplish the job around here on my own? I agreed to do it. Well, half agreed but... Cid had a lot of faith in me. I still have a lot of things to learn, I know. But it's a difficult process I need to take alone so I can be able to lead." He explained.

She looked at him with pride, in fact, like a proud mom who's now looking at her son who grew up really well from her years of nurturing. "Few years ago, you will surely say 'I don't want to do it.' or 'I never asked for this' and you'll just walk away." She chuckled as she placed a hand on his right arm. "I'm happy that you've chosen to improve yourself, Squall."

"Let's just say I finally learned that changes are inevitably necessary for one's own growth." He responded.

After few more conversations about the old times, they both called it a night.

Three days after...

Claire found herself standing again in front of Quistis Trepe's office. But this time with her entire team included, straightly lined up just behind her. She raised an arm and gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in!" The woman answered from the other side.

The cadet opened the door and entered the neatly decorated room which in her opinion, fitted perfectly with its owner. Intelligent and graceful, it summarizes the woman. She strode in further with the other cadets on her trail, stopping just in front of the huge desk. They saluted in perfect synchronization before she spoke.

"You wanted to see us, instructor?" She formally asked.

Quistis lifted her gaze towards her. "Yes. At ease. I just wanted to update you regarding your upcoming field exam." The cadets were elated upon hearing the words. They have been training non-stop for a couple of months now in preparation for this.

"Before that, how was your training going?" The blonde instructor asked as she rose from her seat.

"It went very well, inspite of our weird condition." She lowered her voice at the latter half of the sentence."We made sure we spent our free time training especially outdoors. Would be better to get adjusted out there on the field. The entire team is now ready." Claire replied with confidence.

"That's good to hear. Now to your mission..." Quistis handed her a bluish white envelope with a shiny Balamb Garden seal embroidered in it.

The pinkette accepted it and examined it carefully. _This is what an actual official dispatch letter looks like._ She thought. She cannot deny the excitement welling on her chest.

"Go on. Open it." The woman urged her with a slight nod.

She removed and unfolded the paper it contained. She carefully read the contents of the letter before turning her attention back to her superior with a confused expression.

"An inspection...on a hotdog factory in Dollet?" She asked, slightly disappointed. She was honestly expecting a more daring mission. The words are written like it's just a regular quality control procedure in the area which she doubt was ever a job accepted at Balamb Garden.

"That's right. Your mission is to inspect the entire area and make sure everything is running smoothly. That's it." She explained.

Claire rolled her eyes. "With all due respect, instructor. Are we going into this all over again?" She asked, obviously sensing there's more to it than what's written on the letter.

Quistis laughed softly which definitely made two of the pinkette's companions swoon. "I was just testing how really sharp your observation skills are." She replied. "Alright, I'm going to tell you the full details but I'm expecting that you will strictly stand by its confidentiality, do you understand?" It wasn't really her idea to put Claire and her team on the said mission. In fact she planned to be on it too. But Squall insisted for her to stay and on making it happen to test their skills much to her protest.

"Aye!" The team responded in unison while saluting.

The blonde instructor handed her another envelope. Though it looks the same as the first, it's the real one this time. She then filled them in with all the information about the attempted poisoning that happened inside the school.

"...Though we already asked the cafeteria to stop serving hotdogs for the students indefinitely." She ended her explanation.

"I doubt anyone will ever eat again at the cafeteria if they heard about this. I know I won't." The ex-soldier grimaced, feeling the cafeteriaphobia creeping up her skin.

"Well you can try cooking your own like I do if it makes you feel safer. It's a better option honestly. You can eat what you want and hone your cooking skills at the same time." Quistis suggested.

Well aware of how she miserably sucked at cooking, the pinkette winced. She quickly changed the topic.

"But are you planning to inform the students about it, for their own sake?" She asked in a serious manner.

The woman nodded. "Ofcourse. But only after the culprit is already apprehended. Their exams are approaching in weeks, and after the scene Seifer caused here which made some of the kids traumatized, I cannot afford to distract them anymore with this, at least for now. That's why I decided to take action discreetly. But we'll get there soon. The most important thing is, you are all safe now." She adjusted her spectacles.

"Oh and before I forget, don't miss your trip to the infirmary before the field exam for the antidote. According to Dr. Kadowaki, it will help you recover in no time." She quickly added.

"Copy that, instructor!" Hexa agreed enthusiastically. "Whoa, still, I never even thought about that possibility. I mean, I was really struggling for months now without knowing why. I was having a hard time keeping up with Claire's drills." She expressed.

Ogden nodded in agreement. "I know man. I was thinking something was really off." He said while looking at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"As if you ever use your head!" Jazz is a six feet tall guy with tanned skin, his eyes matches his black raven hair which is in a pompadeur style. The most energetic and cheerful member loves teasing his overly huge built comrade. His weapon is a lance with wide blades on each sides. A head of a mythical dragon which once said to visit the realm during the ancient times was sitted at the middle of the blades while it's long body was curled around the entire length of the said weapon. He had a matching dragon tattoo on his left arm. Ogden smacked him in the back with his strong hand which made him cough.

"Ofcourse I do!" He replied annoyingly before whispering in his companion's ear. "Shut up! Don't embarass me in front of Instructor Trepe, you idiot!" He said in a threatening growl.

"And the students? Will they recieve the same treatment soon, instructor?" Claire asked.

"As soon as possible. Now that the antidotes we ordered from Esthar have already arrived, Dr. Kadowaki is in the process of arranging the appointments for everyone. It will raise confusion and fear, that I'm sure of. But we will definitely give them the answer soon. That's why your mission is really important. If my intuition is correct, it will be the last piece of the puzzle on this case." Quistis responded.

"And be very careful out there. Always look for each other's backs because we'll never know what will happen. The situation might become dangerous. In case things gets out of hand, call for your designated back up immediately. The SeeDs going with you will be in their positions nearby looking out for you." She paused before continuing.

"Listen, I don't want any of you to get hurt, alright? Please, come back safely." She reminded them, honestly fearing about the team's safety. They are way too early to take the field exam anyway. That's what worries her the most.

Jazz leaned a bit towards Ogden. "Isn't she the sweetest?" He teasingly whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

The big guy growled again while staring down at him with his piercing eyes. "I call dibs! Get your own!" The man just shrugged his shoulders while smirking.

"What do you say, leader?" It's Onyx, the last member of Team Farron who is a bit smaller than Jazz. He has two revolver handguns on both hands as his weapon. He has green eyes and sports a medium length dark gray hair and has a scar on his right eyebrow. Though he was the most quiet member in the group, he was the fastest to develop an unbreakable loyalty to the team in just a short amount of time. Claire's way of leading suits his preference the most.

"I say we do it." The pinkette answered with confidence. "Mission accepted."


	16. Zell's Dilemma

_**Zell's Dilemma** _

Zell and Selphie were hanging out in the quad one nice Saturday morning. The weather is perfect, what with the cool breeze blowing and with the deep blue sky mirroring the rich color of the sea on the horizon decorated by the color of the lush forests and wild fields. But Zell's mood was nothing close to it. He was slumping on a metal rail, his head buried on his folded arms. While Selphie on the other hand was just chilling on a bench behind him, browsing on her phone and enjoying the silence of the place as most of the students were out in the town of Balamb for some fun and relaxation. There's a festival going on in the said town today anyway.

Irvine struts confidently into the scene, whistling on his favorite tune while clutching his precious shotgun. He stopped when he spotted his blond friend in a pitiful position.

"What's up with Zell?" He asked the brunette. Not even bothering to ask the man in question because he perfectly knew he will not stop ranting when he decides to start the engine of his mouth.

Selphie just glanced at him once before returning her attention to her phone. "He's been like that ever since he learned that the one poisoning us were his favorite hotdogs. He was really devastated because Quistis decided to pull off all the hotdogs from the cafeteria." She explained.

"Oh, okay." He coolly nodded. "Brother, c'mooon! It's not like you'll gonna die if you haven't eaten a single hotdog in a day." He consoled the poor guy while bumping him once on his shoulder with his fist.

Zell shook his head, he doesn't even have the strength to lift his face. "You don't understand, man..." He let out a long sigh and returned to being silent.

Irvine decided to not bother him any further. He settled himself on a nearby bench while examining his beloved weapon.

"Oh please, you're being like this just because of a hotdog? Grow up, Dinky!" Selphie scolded him.

"Don't worry. He's okay." Irvine grinned and winked before suddenly snapping his attention towards the empty staircase of the quad where he just came from like he suddenly saw someone.

"Oh! isn't that Claire Farron over there?" He asked while pointing towards the said area.

Zell immediately craned his neck upwards like a startled meerkat, rotating his head almost in a full circle just to find the mentioned woman.

Selphie and Irvine exchanged an amused look before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I told you he's okay!" Irvine commented in between his hearty laugh, seal clapping at his friend's hilarious reaction.

"Dude!" Zell called him out annoyingly.

Selphie smacked him on his back. "You wish! She wasn't even here at school."

"Oh. Where is she then?" The blond fighter asked. Even more sad that his crush was nowhere within the area.

"She's in town with her team. She said they will be having their team building today." The brunette casually answered.

Both men nodded in unison.

"Well why are you guys here then? Isn't Zell going home to Mama Dincht? Aren't you gonna check the bazaar?" Irvine asked a barrage of questions though he was never really interested with such events.

The woman only shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. Not really in the mood to go outside. As for Zell, Mama Dincht isn't at home. She was in Fisherman's Horizon visiting a sick relative." She replied while watching some random videos on her phone.

The tall guy in a cowboy hat gasped in shock. "Whoa, that isn't very like you. I thought you were always like 'Heeey guuuyss! There's a bazaar going on in town! Wanna go see some dresses?" He imitated her high pitched voice whenever she's excited.

Selphie shot him daggers with her stare before throwing the empty coffee cup she was drinking at earlier towards him. Irvine laughed as he dodged the object. His day is certainly complete just by teasing his old pals.

"Wait. Where's Squall by the way?" He finally asked after calming himself from laughing.

"He's at his room. He's probably planning to sleep all day." She replied. Her eyes still glued on her phone screen.

"And Quisty?" He asked again.

"I just dropped by her room earlier and she was trying some recipes she found on the internet." She responded again absentmindedly.

Irvine quickly shoot up from where he was sitting and started running like a crazy person. Selphie jolted at his sudden action, her eyes finally released from the curse of her phone.

"Why? Where are you going?!" She asked him in confusion.

"Quistis is cooking! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted from the distance while he sprinted with his long legs.

She paused for a moment before she finally got what he meant. "That bastard!" She chased after him like a mad woman.

Zell who overheard what they just talked about also understood why both of them left so suddenly.

"Hey wait up!" He also started running towards Instructor Trepe's dorm, completely forgetting about his dilemma.

"Don't eat all of them! Save some for me!"


	17. The Promise II

**_The Promise II_ **

Balamb Town...

The sun is already approaching the horizon but Team Farron is still in town as today was their scheduled team building, not an official schedule anyway. Though Claire wasn't really a fan of such outings, she do not have any other option but to tag along as she was their leader. They have decided to spend some time together, away from anything related to school just to enjoy and improve their relationship with each other. Good relationship is equal to good teamwork and communication anyway. It can also count as one of their preparation for their field exam on Monday, that's what the pinkette was reminding herself repeatedly ever since they got here to make out some sense on her head of what's happening. Wearing their casual clothing, they spent the entire day in the area, blending with the locals which are everywhere today in this special occasion. It's the town's annual Harvest Festival, though the harvest and abundance they are referring to mostly came from the sea, which is where the town was really famous for.

Ogden and Jazz were standing in front of one of the long line of food stalls which sells various seafood cooked in different ways. You can clearly see them stuffing their faces while staring at the food displayed in front of them.

 _After everything we ate today, where do they manage to put all of those?_ She wondered. This activity somehow became a food trip. All they did was eat, walk, eat, walk, and to some of them it still goes on. She already lost count on how many times they stopped and ate at a restaurant or a cafe which the cadets wanted to try. She really did her best to keep up with them but after four meals and two coffees, she already gave up. She was never really a heavy eater to say the least. She honestly feel full. The kind of fullness that makes you think you can no longer eat for the next few days. The others eventually gave up too, but not these guys.

Meanwhile, Onyx and two other men from their team were checking some booths which offers various types of games. The one which you can win plushies and other types of goodies if you win. Hexa and three other girls also from their team are inside a clothing store preoccupied with various apparels. Claire on the other hand, was just standing in front of the said store with her hands crossed on her chest. They completely reminded her of the ever-enthusiastic Selphie when she first arrived here. Once again, she'll never understand their obsession with dresses. Her eyes starts to wander out of boredom. She really had a great time with them today, no doubt about that. But she was already done for the day and was actually itching to go back and train hopefully before the day ends. She needed to burn the things she consumed today anyway.

Hexa noticed her through the display window and went outside to check on her. "Leader, aren't you gonna come inside?"

She shook her head. "That's really not my thing." She replied honestly.

"Well what's your thing?" The brunette curiously asked.

She thought for a moment. "Training?" She replied casually like it's the most normal answer.

The magic specialist laughed. "C'mon can't you just forget about training for a while? We're here to have fun remember?"

She just smiled a bit and waved her hand in dismissal. "Go on. I'm fine. I'll just--" She paused when suddenly her eyes caught sight of an old office across the road which had an equally old huge sign on its front. _Highwind Travel Agency. Providing five-star travel and vacation experience since A.C 3820!_ It says though the words are hard to make out.

The said agency gave her some flashbacks of what happened in the past. Her plan of going on a vacation with her sister, Serah. It was her upcoming 21st birthday anyway so she promised herself that she will surprise her with an out-of-town trip to make it up to her which really never happened. After ofcourse, all the unexpected events that completely changed their lives. _But what can go wrong this time?_ She thought. No Fal'cies, no moogle-forsaken deities to hinder them from a simple vacation this time. It's just a goddamn vacation and they just can't let her have it. _Ah, to hell with them!_ She mentally cursed as she made up her mind.

"Actually, I'm just gonna go there for a bit and check something. I'll catch up with you later." She finally responded to her companion.

"No worries! Let's just meet up at the square after you're done." Hexa said with a smile and went back inside the boutique. She on the other hand, crossed the road towards her destination.

She twisted the rusty knob and carefully opened the door. The tiny bells that hung on it's other side produced a faint ring from the movement. She looked around. The business clearly seem to be passed over generations like what the sign said. Not a lot can be seen inside. Just a few posters of beautiful places around the world are decorating its bricked walls. There's few sofas on a corner for customers, some shelves and an old wooden desk in front. An old lady with big rounded glasses sitting on a chair behind it raised her head to see the newcomer.

"Hello, dear! My name is Annie Highwind and I'm the owner. What can I help you?" She greeted her with a warm smile.

Claire awkwardly returned the greeting with her own smile while she slowly approached the old woman. Having no idea about what she'll do next, she started to have second thoughts. She doesn't know what to say or ask. _Why is this thing so ever embarassing?_ She asked herself.

And as if the owner somewhat knew how uncomfortable she is, she initiated the conversation. "Are you planning to go on a trip?" She asked nicely. Her gentle smile never leaving her face.

The cadet only managed to nod while staring down at various pamphlets and booklets displayed in front of her. It contains different itineraries of various types of vacation. City tours, beach outings, hiking and camping, cruise, historical trips, underwater and old museums, you name it. She was unaware that her brows are now furrowed. She's now even more confused.

"Can't decide on where to go?" Again, the old lady had read her struggles. "It's okay, dear. Just by looking at you, I certainly knew that this will only be your first time." She said in a soothing tone to somehow ease her customer's tension.

She sighed when she thought of how silly she must've looked in front of the woman. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just don't know what to ask."

The old lady gently nodded in understanding. "Don't be. Here, let me help you." She offered while lining the pamphlets properly so she can take a good look at her options.

"Are you going with someone? A boyfriend perhaps?" She asked while looking at her with expectation.

"No." She quickly denied. "I was planning to surprise my younger sister. With a trip somewhere." She added with a bit of hesitation. Talks like these especially with the elders are strangely a huge struggle for her. A completely different and definitely embarassing version of her compared to her usual tsundere and angst towards the rest. Her sister is obviously an exception.

"I see." Annie adjusted her glasses. "What's your sister's interest? Tours? Train rides? Swimming? Camping?' She asked.

Claire pondered for a moment before answering. "She likes all of them." Which is true because her sister was really easy to please. She appreciates everything around her and will be very happy no matter what gift you give and wherever place you bring her. Which makes things harder for her to decide.

"Hmm..." The old lady paused. "In that case, let's just go over the places she haven't visited yet." She recommended.

The ex-soldier's eyes widened a bit. "Well..." She hesitated to answer. Her sister never really left Winhill ever since they arrived in this world. Not that she can confess the latter part to the woman in front of her.

The owner's eyes were glued at her, expecting for her reply.

"She haven't really gone elsewhere besides Winhill." She responded matter-of-factly, cutting out the part which cannot be said.

Annie's smile widened. "Then it must be a very special vacation for the both of you. Because of that..." She picked up a pamphlet from the table and gave it to her. "I recommend you our best-selling itinerary."

 _Thank gods! I should've thought about that earlier!_ She said to herself. It could have actually saved her the trouble of deciding from the very start. She accepted the item she was offered.

"Thank you." She responded while trying to hide her relief. She checked the pamphlet. Armaugh Resort located on the southern part of Dollet.

"Oh..." She suddenly reacted upon reading the location. It's where they were heading on Monday for their field exam. She continued reading. On its first page were photos of the whole resort. Also written were information about the place and a long list of activities available. The hotel as seen on the picture looks really luxurious with beautifully decorated rooms that varies in sizes, it has large pools and complete with state of the art amenities. She turned to the next page and the photos were of a breathtaking beach with pristine, bluish-green waters. The fine sands on the shore were as white as powder. Some comfortable outdoor lounges with umbrellas and tables were lined and each of them are placed under the covers of tall and lush trees. It's a tropical paradise no doubt. _Serah will definitely love it here._ She thought. She planned to go after she's done with their field exam. Passed or not. This time, she'll make sure it will definitely happen, no matter the odds.

"I'll take it." She smiled at the old woman.

"You will absolutely have a great time!" Annie replied with elation and pulled a form from her drawer. She starts to scribble on it with information for the booking. Claire's eyes on the other hand was wandering around the office as she patiently waited.

"I'm sorry dear, but can I have your ID for a moment?" The old lady asked nicely.

"Sure." She obliged as she pulled out her Balamb Garden ID from the wallet she's clutching.

"Oh, I see you're a student from the Garden." Annie marveled and the pinkette confirmed with a slight nod.

"You know I once dreamt of my son to be a SeeD when he grow up. He's actually about your age now but he's just not fit for the job." The lady owner shared.

"Why not?" She asked.

"He was lacking in bravery. Not to mention his athleticism doesn't really up to the school's standards." The old woman chuckled. Claire can only manage to smile as a response.

Annie rotated the form so it was now facing her. "Just sign here and it's all set."

She did what she was told and paid the woman the gil amount and with that, the transaction is finished.

"I'm hoping that you and your sister will have special memories there." The old woman said.

"Thank you." She answered and left the office.

It was already dark outside and Claire was standing on the sidewalk with the envelope containing the tickets and itinerary for the trip on her hands. She can't help but feel the excitement. She wasted no time and pulled out her phone to call her sister.

Serah picked up after several ring. _"Hello sis! You finally called!"_ Her voice was clear with happiness.

"I'm sorry I got caught up with a lot of school stuff. Are you busy?" She replied, trying her best not too sound too excited.

 _"I just finished with the laundry. Why?"_ The young Farron asked.

And as a better idea hit her, she changed her mind. It won't be a good surprise if she tell her about it today. "Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. But not if you're busy."

Serah laughed from the other line. _"Oh don't be silly! I'll always have time for you, sis!"_

"Right." Claire chuckled. "I called because I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come here after the field exam." She offered. She's planning to tell her sister about her little surprise once they're together already. She can clearly imagine how happy and excited her sister will be. And that makes her really happy as well.

 _"In Balamb?"_ The young woman asked.

"Yeah. You don't want to?" She humorously asked in return. She absolutely knew her sister will not reject it.

 _"Are you serious? Ofcourse I would love to!"_ Serah exclaimed. _"You have no idea how much I wanted to see Balamb in person!"_

Just hearing how excited her sister is, Claire's heart is warming. How much more once she knew the surprise in stored for her. She can't help but smile. "I've been told that we will be having a short break before going on full duty so I was thinking on taking you on a tour here. Anyway, that's if I pass. If not, then at least we'll have a longer time together."

 _"What nonsense, ofcourse you'll pass!"_ Her little sister confidently answered. _"Though you're not using the name anymore, you're still the badass Lightning Farron that we knew! You should admit that."_

"Fair enough, I guess." She laughed. "Well, I gotta go. My team is still waiting for me. I've already been taking a while to get back to them."

"Alright! I'll tell Snow about the plan. I'm sure he won't mind." Serah replied.

"Ofcourse he won't." She confidently said. He now knew better than to upset his girlfriend's older sister anyway.

Just after she arrived at the square and reunited with her team, the fireworks display as the grand ending of the festival had begun. The colorful lights filled the night sky and as the crowd watches, among them was a pink haired woman who silently whispered a wish with a smile on her face and a new found hope for the coming better days.


	18. A Double Edged Sword

_**A Double Edged Sword** _

"Here's all the details you will be needing about the factory." the grey haired young man offered the folder to Claire. "I was just told tomorrow's gonna be your field exam. I'm sorry if I gave it to you at this very late." He apologized.

"Thanks. I didn't really expect you to give it to me personally." She replied. They were standing at the outdoor hallway leading to the front entrance of the school. It's still Sunday but the cadet had just finished with her training outside. She was about to head back with her members to clean up but ended up asking them to go on without her when she saw the man approaching.

Hope shook her head while smiling. "It's no problem. I don't have anything else to do so I thought I should drop it off." The woman only nodded.

They stood there in long, awkward silence.

He cleared his throat. "I bumped with Fang and Vanille while I was gone for a week, doing some errand in Shumi Village." He started. "I just thought I should share it with you."

"Oh. How are they?" She asked with genuine interest.

"They're doing fine. They were the one who mostly do the monster control there. Said it's becoming more rampant these days. It's what they do for a living. The elder and the moombas had taken a liking with them anyway. They honestly see them as their heroes." He added while shyly massaging his nape, clearly uncomfortable with his close distance with the pink haired cadet.

"So I've heard. I managed to talk to Fang back then in Esthar when she was escorting some goods from Shumi, but it's been a while." She replied. "Well, it's good to know they're okay."

"Yeah." He agreed in a weaker tone and gazed at the woman studying her face, his eyes filled with longing.

It's now Claire's turn to be uncomfortable. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ "I won't be asking. I obviously look like a mess. We just finished with our training as you can see." She reasoned while gently raising her gunblade to emphasize the obvious. Not to mention her blue training outfit that has been already darkened with mud and dirt.

"No! It's not that." Hope defended while clearly seeing that the woman misunderstood his action. "You still look great though." He complimented.

Again, she was lost for words. She thought if she let this conversation go this way, it will end up again with the topic that she's dreading to visit. "Thanks." Is the only thing she can manage to reply.

"About last time..." He spoke again. _Not this again._ She mentally said. But she knew she can't avoid it now. She eventually need to face him, and this.

She heaved a long sigh. "What about it?"

Hope looked down on the marbled floor, carefully thinking about what he was going to say next. "I just want to apologize. I know I rushed things off and it made you feel uncomfortable. I guess I was being selfish. And I'm sorry."

Not expecting what he just said, Claire sighed again in relief. "It's fine. I know you're just being honest. I was the one who should apologize for my action. It was a stupid move. I was so confused and I just left you there. I guess I just don't know what to say and I was only avoiding saying things that might hurt you." She explained her side.

He chuckled weakly. "Honestly, I was kind of expecting that reaction. Every normal person will act the same way when some random person you haven't seen in a long time suddenly confessed their feelings. I know that really came out of nowhere. I should've taken things slowly. Maybe I was just scared of letting you go again."

She shook her head. "You're not just a random person, Hope. You're special to me. Just like everybody else." She shut her eyes tightly before speaking again, preparing herself to address this issue once and for all.

"Haven't you taken the time to think things over again?" She looked up at him. "That probably you just mistaken your feelings because I was the one who've taken the role of your mother?" She asked. She delivered the words as calm as possible.

Hope gently shook her head. "You don't have any idea how many times I've thought about it. Back then, I was scared of these feelings growing on me. But I just can't control it." He sighed. "There's something that happened before that I haven't told you."

The cadet knitted her brows in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Just a year ago, I saw you. I was in Esthar. Remember the day when the city was celebrating its independence last year? I was there as one of the representatives from the Garden. I saw you standing behind the president while he was addressing his speech." He confessed. "I know I should've came to you and said something. But I was really confused by the overwhelming and mixed feelings I instantly had in my chest. I was very happy to finally see you, but I was also really scared and embarassed to face you so I ended up becoming a coward and just chose to hide until we left. After what happened, things got worse. I can't take you off my mind since then. I thought I was going crazy. I also thought that maybe I just misinterpreted my feelings. But now whenever I see you, I became more and more certain. It was real. And I thought I shouldn't waste my time again so I came confessing to you without even thinking of how you will possibly feel." He explained.

She remained silent for a moment while processing his words. "Hope, believe me when I say I understand you because I really do. I'm not mad at you, really. But I need to be honest for your own sake too." She heaved a sigh as the next words she will say will be heavy and she knew will somehow hurt him. "Hope, I'm not ready for this. I have a lot on my mind. I have my own goals and this isn't included in it."

"But I told you I will be waiting, right? No matter how long. You don't have to answer right now or anytime soon. All I wished for was a chance." His eyes were pleading.

"For what? Do you want me to give you a chance and pretend like I really wanted to and keep your hopes up for something that I really can't give?" She responded in frustration. "Can't you see? Even if I don't want to but I'm only going to hurt you. Hope, you're like a brother to me. And I honestly learned to love and protect you since you lost your mother just like how I feel with Serah. And I wanted to be there for you just how any sister would. But how can I do that if you're being like this?"

Hope let out an exasperated sigh. "That's the point, Claire. You hated me before for always sticking with you right? You also tried to get rid of me but you eventually cared. How can you be so sure that you're not capable of opening up to me this time?" He desperately asked.

 _Goddammit!_ The man has a point. But she have her own answer. But it is too blunt that it will surely bore a hole on his heart and will leave a huge scar. And she was really avoiding to say it as much as possible. 

But she needs to. "I just don't feel the same way, Hope." She looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

A one-sided love is like a double edged sword. And it will strike and wound someone depending on how you swing it. Either it hurt you for lying, or hurt the other because you tell him the truth. Pain was an inevitable thing.

You can clearly see how Hope was shattered at her words. It was heartbreaking, even to someone like her. She really felt bad for him but she had no choice. It seemed like time had stopped and both of them were still. No one making even a bit of movement and no one is speaking either. They remained like that for what seemed like eternity.

Hope slowly nodded. "Alright." He managed to put on a faint smile. "I get it." He turned around and dragged his feet towards the front entrance without looking back.

"I'm really sorry." She muttered to herself while watching his retreating figure. Before she can remove her sight from the front entrance, a man soon emerged just right after Hope disappeared.

It was a tall, well-built guy with fair skin and dark brown hair which was strangely unkept today. He was only wearing a white shirt, black jeans and combat boots. His right hand was tightly gripping the handle of the gunblade which is resting on his shoulder with his eyes only looking forward like a tough soldier going on a battle.

Claire saluted when Squall was just in front of her. He turned his gaze on her and halted on his steps before greeting her back.

"At ease." And as he noticed the dirt all over her he commented. "Just done with training?"

"Yeah. I was about to turn in." She responded. "What about you, sir? Are you going for practice?"

The brunette nodded in confirmation. "Would be a shame to have an out of shape commander, right?" He said with a faint smile, imagining the ridiculousness of the thought.

She huffed with a smile. "I guess. Well, I won't waste your time anymore, sir. I'll take my leave." She saluted.

He nodded. "Alright." And then he watched her start on her steps.

"Wanna go for another round?" He suddenly asked. He furrowed his brows in confusion of what he just said. Why was those words so familiar? It's as if he was using the sentence very often.

Claire who has her back on her superior was also surprised by his sudden question. He was her partner for a long time in another world anyway so the familiarity of those words were so clear. Knowing that he doesn't remember her or anything about what happened, she was not, to say the least, expecting the offer. But still it was very nostalgic. It reminded her of their days fighting as champions of Cosmos and Materia. She turned around and looked at him sideways with a challenging stare.

"Sure." She accepted the offer with confidence.

Squall smirked. "Hope you can keep up."

"That's my line." She responded as they walked towards the exit of the Garden.


	19. Memories

_**Memories** _

The two champions of Cosmos sat side by side near a river as they took a break from a long, tiring day of patrolling. They relax as they enjoyed each other's company in silence. Amongst all the warriors at this point, they are the only ones who understood each other very well anyway.

"I wonder what will happen if this war finally ends." Squall spoke after an hour of silence.

The ex soldier glanced at him before returning her gaze on the river in front of them. "We'll get to go back home I guess?" She simply replied.

"And will everyone remember?" He asked while in deep thought.

Lightning sighed before replying. "I don't know how it works. But I doubt it."

"Will you prefer to forget then?" He asked again.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you getting all emotional on me right now?" She teased him.

He shook his head in denial. "I'm just wondering." That's the only thing he said before he returned to his quiet self.

But she can clearly see his brain still running on those thoughts even in his silence. "Fine. I don't. No matter how much I hated this place."

"Let's just promise we won't forget." He said with obvious hesitation on his words, clearly not comfortable of being this open. He looked at her with expectation but she already had her eyes closed as she leaned on a rock. Was she sleeping? She remained still.

"Lightning." He called on her.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "What?"

He returned her stare as if urging her to answer. He doesn't want to go through the uncomfortable feeling of repeating what he already said.

She inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh while closing her eyes once again. "Alright." She replied in an almost whisper-like manner, just enough for his ears to catch. "Will you?" She asked him after a moment.

"I won't." Those were the only words he spoke but it was filled with assurance and certainty.

_**Present...** _

The two soldiers walk in silence. Squall leading the way towards their training spot and Claire just following his trail. They walked for a good while before the brunet stopped in front of a huge cave.

"Fire Cavern?" She asked while looking at the enormous entrance of the cave.

He turned to her. "Getting scared?" He can't help but wonder why he consistently wants to taunt her with her skills. And strangely enough his expected reply from her absolutely matched what she was about to say.

"Tch." She shot him daggers with her stare. "Are you planning to stand here all day?" She said in an irritated tone as she walked past him and invited herself inside.

Squall on the other hand can only watch and observe her with confusion. His taunting successfully ticked her and he thought of a valid reason why he wasn't really offended or surprised. _What's going on?_ He thought to himself while following her. As they walked in even further, the heat is becoming worse. Both sides of their path were overflowing with hot lava.

"Here." The brunet said as he lead the way up north and stopped near Ifrit's previous den. "This place hasn't been checked on for years now. I'm sure a lot of monsters had already began inhabiting this place again." He explained.

She looked around the area, squinting her eyes because of the tremendous heat. She doesn't know if she'll feel appreciative that she was only wearing her tight sleeveless shirt and compression shorts because her bare skin feels like they're burning. They're both perspiring a lot, not to mention their difficulty in breathing because of the hot air entering their lungs.

"I brought you here because this training might become handy for you in the future." He explained while wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Being able to fight in different conditions will serve as a great advantage towards your enemies."

"I bet that's what these monsters are thinking about us right now." She alarmingly commented as she saw hoardes of monsters coming from different directions. Fire bombs, buel, imps, fire type iron giants and coeurls in large numbers approached them. She unsheathed her gunblade in just a split second and positioned herself on her signature fighting stance, Squall on the other hand raised his gunblade with both hands with their backs on each other. Though she spent most of her time fighting monsters during her training, she had never dealt with such number all at the same time. "We're completely surrounded." She stated the obvious as they both looked around.

Squall inhaled deeply. "I guess both our skills will definitely get tested today."

"This is getting more interesting." Claire commented while she glared at a couple of monsters crossing their safe zone. They are already preparing to attack.

"Let's go!" He shouted as he leaped to his front and sliced every monster who approach him as fast as he could. The cadet on the other hand was busy with her own share of beasts. It was a barrage of kicking, punching, slicing and shooting on her part. She was in a state of bliss and exhilaration as she used her Blazefire Saber towards the charging monsters. They fought with their might in what seemed like forever and after they both cut the remaining monsters into pieces, they dropped on the ground breathing heavily. The heat is starting to become unbearable. They feel their energy depleting at a fast pace that it is almost hard to move.

Squall had just turned around to check on Claire and to his horror, a ruby dragon suddenly approached from nowhere and is about to breath fire on her. A sudden bright light flashed on his eyes and next thing he knew, he was standing behind a severely wounded pink haired woman kneeling and struggling on the lifeless ground, unaware of a manikin who jumped and was about to stab her. He blinked once and his vision returned to the present.

"LIGHTNING! MOVE!" He shouted as he raised his gunblade with outstretched arms above his head and created a long blade of energy. The cadet was aware of the approaching monster but she was caught in surprise by what he just called her. She can only manage to dodge on her right side just seconds before the brunet's attack landed on where she was kneeling earlier. She looked at the monster and its body fell on the hot lava.

He dropped his weapon and sprawled on the ground on his back, breathing heavily with his eyes tightly shut. He was clearly getting out of shape. Claire on the other hand approached him quickly and straddled him while balling a fist on his shirt and forcefully tugged on it which startled the man.

"What did you just called me?!" She asked in a firm tone while heaving. "Answer me!"

Squall was in shock for only a moment before his eyes refocused on her. "Lightning." He muttered in his deep voice.

Claire's eyes widened. "How did you--" Her fist slowly loosened from its grip. You can see a mixture of uncertainty, confusion and fear on her face. She lifted herself from him and sat on the ground, lost in thought.

"I remember now." He started. "Now I know why you look really familiar. And why you kept reappearing on my dreams." He continued while helping himself to sit up.

She can only manage to look at him at this point, not exactly knowing what to say.

"What happened? Why are you here?" He calmly asked while looking intently at her.

He sighed before asking again. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place? We're partners right?" He calmly asked.

Of all the things she was expecting him to ask her, this was definitely the last on the list. What does he expect her to say? That she lost her own home? And what was she expecting him to do? Arrest her? Kill her? She doesn't even have any idea.

"You forgot." Was the only thing she can say to him. A lump was forming on her throat. She was about to cry and she doesn't even know why. It wasn't even hard like this when Laguna found her.

He gently looked at her for a moment before standing up. He walked towards her and offered her a hand with a faint smile. She instantly remembered that moment when he was the one who was on the ground and she was the one offering a hand to help him.

It took her a moment before she accepted his extended hand. She was caught off guard when Squall pulled her up and into his arms. "I'm sorry. But I'm here now."

Those were the only words that came from him, but the assurance and certainty that goes along with it was the last straw as the courage she was holding on tightly for as long as she can remember finally left her. The tears she tried so hard to control starts falling down her cheeks. She buried her face on his chest by the sudden surge of relief and comfort knowing that he finally remembered and that everything will remain the same. Just for once, she wanted to let go of her fears. She wanted to drop the mask she's wearing for a long time that hid her weakness. If she was crying out loud right now, she didn't really care anymore. She just wanted to be vulnerable. Even for once.

He gently rubbed her back as her shoulders rock, holding her tight and quietly assuring her that she will always have him by her side.

Outside the cavern, the sun is already setting on the horizon when they started their path towards the Garden. Claire filled him in with the events that happened on their own home from the very beginning until they arrived in this world while Squall only listened in silence. While he knew how unfortunate things had turned out for her, he's relieved that she and her people are now safe.

"And Claire? Was that the name you decided to use when you arrived here?" He finally asked as they walk.

She stopped him from walking and gestured him to face her as she looked at him with serious expression. "Claire is my real name. It's Claire Farron."

Squall nodded in understanding. "Claire it is."

"And Laguna already knew about this?" He asked after a moment of silent walking.

The pinkette nodded. "He was the one who found me anyway."

"He knew all along and yet he didn't have the guts to tell me?" He muttered under his breath.

"We decided not to. It will only confuse you because you obviously can't remember anything." She said on the president's defense.

He sighed. "Alright. But I'm happy you're now here. Seriously." He expressed. "Don't worry. I'll keep you and your people safe." He promised.

"Thanks. It really means a lot." She responded. Her chest feels very light, now that she finally shared the burden of their secret with her most trusted ally.

Squall chuckled. "I thought you were gonna say you don't need my help."

She glared at him and was about to answer when the sky immediately changed. The deep blue sky was instantly covered with dark clouds and heavy rain started to pour.

"What now?" She cursed as violent lightning scattered across the sky and deafening thunder roared. In just a matter of seconds, thick fog surrounded the wild field where they were standing. _Just perfect._ Without anything to take cover on, they're like sitting ducks for whatever danger is about to come.

"This can't be." The brunet mouthed. "I thought it's already gone."

"What is it?" Claire demanded him. Before he can respond, they heard something coming within the fog which sounded like a...horse.

They immediately caught sight of a shadow coming from their right and they automatically both drew their weapons in defense. As seconds pass by, the figure became clearer and clearer despite the heavy rain and the thick fog. An enormous warrior holding a huge blade sword is approaching them. It is wearing a black armor with gold linings matched with a similar colored cape and with long black horns on its helm. The said warrior is riding on an enormous white horse with golden hair and six legs.

Her eyes widened as soon as she recognized the beings which halted just in front of her. "Odin..." She slowly started her steps closer to them.

"Claire, be careful!" Squall warned her as he perfectly knew Odin wasn't really appreciative towards human. He really thought the Guardian Force was already eliminated by Seifer.

But something tells her that they really came here just for her. She stopped at a decent spot and slowly raised a hand, attempting to touch the horse on its forehead. Sleipnir lowered its head as if allowing her to touch him. Her gaze switched between Odin and the white horse. As soon as her hand came in contact with the horse, a white, blinding light flashes that turned into tiny particles and disappeared in just a second. It's like a connection that has been anticipated for so long has finally happened.

 _"I've been waiting for you..."_ Odin finally spoke with his deep, booming voice while bowing his head.

The woman marveled at their beauty. "You look different. And now you're talking." She smiled while ruffling the horse's golden locks. "I promised we'll see each other again right?"

The GF bowed once again before suddenly being wrapped in a glow of light and it transformed into a palm-sized crystal shaped like a lightning bolt. It slowly dropped on her left hand. The sky cleared up as soon as Odin disappeared.

"Well that was something." Squall finally spoke as he approached her. He stared down at the item in her palm. "That GF isn't really fond of human."

Claire wrapped her fingers around the crystal. "He really doesn't have to. He have me now."

"Congrats on your first Guardian Force then." The brunet said while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Thanks." She replied and looked up at the sky. "We should probably go before it gets totally dark."

The commander agreed and they both headed towards the enormous mobile school.


	20. A Brief Respite

**_A Brief Respite_ **

It was a nice Monday morning. A fresh, new week for the students of Balamb Garden as they quickly paced throughout the hallway heading to their respective classes. Cadets are also scattered in wait for the upcoming mission. Zell Dincht on the other hand was sporting his SeeD uniform, emerging from the cafeteria with his arms on the back of his head while humming on a random song. He's in a very good mood today even with the absence of his precious hotdogs. Irvine, Selphie and himself were included in the assigned SeeDs who will be going with the cadets on their field exam. There will be several teams who will be participating but he was lucky to be assigned for Team Farron. And that will be on this day. He grinned with excitement.

He continued on his random humming and suddenly stopped when he spotted Squall and Claire on the rounded hallway near the information area, and based on their bright faces, they seem to be engaged in a good conversation. His grin left his face and he pouted as he felt a sting of jealousy. He stood for a moment while observing the two.

"Man, how did they become this close?" He audibly asked to literally no one. After a while, he saw the woman saluted to their superior and went towards west. He took it as a cue to approach his friend. He strode angrily towards where the brunet was standing.

"Dude! How could you?!" He said in what he believed was an angry tone.

Squall was startled for a bit before giving him a look of confusion. He clearly had no idea why the man was upset. "What?"

"I can't believe you're gonna cross your own friend!" He snarled again though no one would certainly take his anger seriously.

The brunet blinked once. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why are you talking to her, bro?! She's the girl of my dreams, you know?!" He now displayed his explosive acting like he was really betrayed by his lover and his best friend and he was about to ugly-cry.

The brunet chuckled as he decided to annoy his friend even more. "What's wrong with that? I can talk to whoever I want." He said while confidently crossing his arms on his chest.

The blond duelist looked at him in utter disbelief. "Dude, I can't believe..." His lips were shaking and his eyes were teary. It's like a scene from a morning drama on TV. If Zell wasn't a SeeD, he can make a living through acting with his exaggerated reactions.

Squall can't help but burst into laugh though it rarely happens. His friend right there is the only one who can make him even just by looking at his face. "Relax, I was just talking to her regarding their field exam. That's it."

Zell huffed like he doesn't believe him. "Seem to me like you were flirting with her." He accused his friend.

"What?" Now he's even more confused.

The blond leaned his face even nearer towards him and whispered through gritted teeth. "Your actions, you're both smiling while talking to each other." He returned to his emotional expression. "There are a lot of girls around bro, why her?!"

Squall gently pushed him away from his face on his forehead with his index finger. "You're overreacting."

"Dude, I'm not." He confidently replied.

"Then why don't you talk to her so she won't be able to talk to other guys then?" The brunet jokingly asked him again.

He was caught off guard by the suggestion. "I-I will! Watch me." He put on his bravest expression but miserably failed.

The commander chuckled again. "You're hopeless."

Zell was about to reply when a husky, feminine voice spoke just behind the brunet. "Sir."

The blond slowly rotated his head towards the said direction and surely, the pink haired woman they were arguing about was standing just few meters away from them, saluting. He stood still like he was just casted with petrify and silence at the same time.

"At ease." The brunet said. "Do you have it?"

The pinkette nodded while curiously switching her gaze towards the two men. "Is everything alright?"

And as to toy with his friend, Squall spoke. "Zell here was just saying--" He wasn't able to finish what he was about to say because the blond fighter quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hand.

"I uh..." He stuttered. "I just wanted to...uh...you know, check i-if you guys are ready...for the field exam. R-right?" He nervously asked his friend while looking at him with a threatening glare.

The brunet returned his glare before nodding. Zell finally removed his hand from his face with an awkward grin.

"Alright." She replied. "We're all prepared, sir. Don't worry." She assured him with a faint smile.

He was starting to perspire while she was talking. "O-okay. T-that's good!" He stuttered again. Squall gave him an amused look and seem like he's just controlling himself not to laugh.

"Howdy guys!" Irvine and Selphie emerged from the staircase in their respective SeeD uniforms, approaching the three.

Selphie ran towards the pinkette. "Sis! Are you ready to kick some asses?!" She asked while jumping in excitement.

"I mean, do we have to? It's just a raid right?" She asked.

The brunette pouted. "I know, it sucks. But we'll never know." She winked at her which she replied with a smile. She was genuinely thankful for the woman being supportive all the time.

Remembering the reason why she went back to her dorm, she then pulled out something from the pocket of her uniform.

"Here." She raised her palm to show them Odin's crystal.

Zell's eyes widened. "Dude! Is that..." He exclaimed.

"Yes." Squall answered him. "It's Odin."

Selphie frowned. "But I thought he was already a goner!"

"Same. But he suddenly appeared yesterday while we were both training and just freely offering himself to Claire." He replied to his friend.

"Huh? But that bastard just kicked out our asses from his shrine before remember?" Irvine recalled.

The brunet nodded in confirmation. "I told her that."

"Why the sudden change tho?" The man in the cowboy hat asked again in confusion. Claire was only watching them while remaining silent.

"Let's just say he favored her because they both share a fondness with 'lightning.'" Squall tauntingly responded.

The pinkette gave him a meaningful glare. _Be careful of what you say, you jerk!_

As a bulb lit up from Zell's head he spoke, completely changing the topic. "Oh, so you also specialize with lightning?"

The clueless man just gave her a valid excuse. "Yeah just a little." She simply replied.

"That's awesome! Lightning is very difficult to cast, you know? No student was brave enough to use that magic because you simply can't control where it lands." Selphie explained.

"Nobody ever uses that magic for years now. Even the four of us rarely use it because it's a dangerous kind of magic. It strikes where it only wants to." Squall added, matter-of-factly.

"I even heard some SeeDs being toasted by lightning they casted on their own. Ooohh that's nasty!" Irvine recalled while cringing at the thought.

"You're lucky to have the ability to incorporate it in one of your moves." The commander complimented her.

Claire just nodded in understanding. "Thanks. I'll make it a point to master it someday." She replied.

"AWESOME! Dude, you really have a signature move for it?!" Zell asked the woman with an impressed expression, showing obvious interest and completely forgetting his awkwardness around her.

"I do." She simply answered, amused by the guy's sudden interest.

"Do you have a name for it?" He asked her again.

"Lightning Strike. It's simple but I just don't have any idea on what to call it." She responded as the speakers lit up and Xu spoke for an announcement.

_All the SeeDs and participants for the Field Exam, please proceed at the Main Gate. I repeat. All the SeeDs and participants for the Field Exam, please proceed at the Main Gate._

"I think it's cool! Now I'm hoping to see it in action." Irvine commented while leaning his arm around Zell's shoulders.

"You think so?" Claire smiled faintly. "Soon hopefully."

"What about later? That would be really dope!" The blond fighter requested enthusiastically. The four of them were still engaged with their conversation while they walked towards the front entrance, completely forgetting to salute to their commander before leaving him alone. Not that the brunet really mind. He was contented enough to see them like this. He's just standing there, watching them with his hands on his pockets.

"I guess. If that's really needed." The woman replied. "But it would be fair for me to see your moves too. I'm sure they're more impressive." She suggested.

"Fair enough." The long haired brunet agreed while grinning. Selphie caught his mischievous grin and angrily hit him on his side with her elbow while giving him a death stare.

The blond fighter scratched the back of his head. "Well if you put it that way..."

"There's nothing special with your moves, Dinky." The nunchaku expert taunted.

"You'll only see a guy aimlessly wagging his arms on the field." Irvine added to annoy him further. 

Claire looked at the man in hot seat. "For real?"

"W-what? No!" He said on his defense. "Bro! When did I ever do that? I can smash a mountain if I wanted to, you know!" He reasoned and shot daggers on his companions with his glare. They only gave him an amused look.

"Just ignore him. He's normally like that because in reality he doesn't really know how to use magic properly." Selphie quipped as she examined Claire's crystal on her hand.

"Oh, is that true?" The pinkette asked with an amused expression.

"N-no!" Zell rapidly shook his head in denial and snapped back at the brunette. "Dude, what do you mean I don't?!"

"Bro, just admit it. No one will judge you." Irvine teased him while placing a hand on his shoulder as if consoling him.

Zell's face was red in embarassment. "You guys are the lords of jerks!" He angrily declared, pointing at the two SeeDs.

They all laughed at his hilarious reaction.

"Oh man! We gotta tell this to Quisty! I'm sure she's gonna flip!" Squall heard him say until their voices fade from the distance as he watched them among the walking students and SeeDs. He can't help but smile while slowly shaking his head.

"Are they ready?" A smooth, feminine voice spoke from behind him.

The commander nodded. "Very." He answered with a hint of pride on his voice.

Quistis walked and stopped just beside him. "Look at them. Aren't they adorable? Still having fun despite of being sent on a mission." She said while watching them from afar like a proud mom.

The brunet sighed. "I know. Makes you think of your days being out there too, right?"

The blonde instructor nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, we have our own share of responsibilities around here too..." He added.

"Which is less fun, to be honest." Quistis finished his sentence which made them both chuckle, mostly at the ridiculousness of their situation. A lot of people outside look up to them but personally, they feel like they're just a couple of pitiful elders stuck within the Garden who were already past their prime. But in reality, they were only twenty seven and twenty eight respectively. The unluckiness of bearing an obligation only fit for older people, or so they say.

Squall shook his head. "These kinds of conversation makes you really feel old."

"I agree. We better stop." The woman laughed and they both turned towards the staircase to face their own share of responsibilities.


	21. The Field Exam

**_The Field Exam_ **

Team Farron, together with the other participating teams are already formed at the Main Gate, waiting for instructions from their superiors. The SeeDs on the other hand, are standing just in front of them, awaiting for the green signal for them to leave. The Garden mobiles that will transport them to town are also prepared. Claire the leader, was standing behind Irvine, Zell and Selphie and her members were behind her. The other teams are lined up in similar formation. All of them saluted when Xu arrived.

"At ease." She said. "Is everyone ready?" Everybody expressed their agreement.

"In that case, let the operation commence. Board your designated vehicles and head to Balamb town. Good luck everyone, and be safe!" She ordered.

And with that, everybody moved, boarding their assigned vehicles in precise and quick movements.

Inside the van, they were positioned in two rows. On the first row were the SeeDs but because their seat is longer compared at the back, Claire was sitting with them. Hexa, Jazz and Onyx were sitting at the back. Ogden, because of his size is settled in the passenger seat. The others were on another mobile next to them.

"I'm just wondering." Hexa started after a moment of silence which earned her seven pairs of eyes, the ones in front were looking at her through the rearview mirror. "Uhm the other teams have a squad of SeeDs with them but we only have three." She said in a curious tone, not meaning to sound rude.

Jazz looked at her like she's going insane. "Are you nuts?" He whispered to her. "Don't you know them? They're commander Leonhart and instructor Trepe's friends, you know? They are the guys who were with them when they defeated Ultimecia ten years ago!"

"Why would you need a squad if the seniors with us are more powerful than them?" Onyx commented.

"They're more than enough, you know?" Ogden snorted at the ignorance of his friend.

Her eyes widened in realization and immediately felt embarassed with her question. "Oh! I didn't really knew. I'm sorry. I was just worried about what will happen that's all." She said in a nervous tone.

"Relax. There's no point in panicking. We're doing a raid, not going into battle." Claire quipped.

"Yeah, what she said." Zell nodded in support.

"Besides, we get that a lot. We're young and look just like the rest. No one will actually think we did those things before." Selphie explained.

"It's because we look more like celebrities rather than heroes." Irvine sighed while dramatically looking through the window beside him, sounding like it's a real burden to be good looking.

"We don't need to use their help if we can actually finish the mission as what they've ordered. Remember, this is an opportunity for us. We should do our best. Let's get the job done." The pinkette reminded her teammates.

"Aye!" The four members said in unison.

"Sounding like a true-blooded SeeD." Irvine said with an amused tone. Zell and Selphie quietly nodded in agreement.

They are now at the dock in Balamb and everyone was making their way into their own vessels. While they were getting on board, Selphie tugged the pinkette on her arm.

"Sis!" She whispered.

"Huh? Is there a problem?" Claire curiously asked.

"Nah, just wanna show you this." The brunette raised a device that was hanging on her belly.

"A camera? What do you need that for?" She asked again.

"I'll take photos of you guys while you're doing the mission! I'll take the best ones into the school's publishing!" Selphie explained in excitement.

The cadet blinked. "For what?"

The young woman gasped in disbelief. "We always do this when there's a mission going on, duh! Well I always do, not them." She clarified.

Claire only managed to sigh. "Fine. Do what you want. Just...be careful."

"Aight!" The brunette giggled as they settled in their own chosen spot.

It took them an hour before they reached the shore of Dollet and another hour to reach the target area. It was located somewhere within a mountain and the road leading towards the area was strangely blocked which makes things a bit difficult for them as they have no choice but to proceed on foot. The SeeDs quietly positioned themselves around the entire place, hiding and just waiting to back up if ever things gets awry. Which happens to be a good thing because before the cadets can manage to reach the gates, they already spotted a platoon of Galbadian Soldiers guarding the area.

_What are these jerks doing there?_ Claire heard the blond duelist's voice through the earpiece. Each one of them have the similar device to communicate with their superiors.

_I don't have any idea. But for now, proceed with the plan._ Irvine advised.

_Somebody report this to the Garden, please?_ Selphie ordered.

_Copy that!_ A SeeD replied.

"Something's not right." Claire whispered as they advanced.

One of the Galbadian soldiers who noticed them approached. "You have no business here, Balamb. Go back to your school!" He commanded them.

"In fact we do!" A cadet who was assigned with the negotiation replied. "We have a search permit here. We need to inspect the area. Step aside, soldier." He explained in a formal tone.

The soldiers only laughed at them. "These school kids are really funny!" One of them said.

"Hey, if we told you to go away, just go! Return to your mommas!" Another one said which earned another laughter.

"We are not going anywhere until we're done with what we came for." The cadet replied again.

The soldier who seem to be their squad leader raised his gun and pointed it to him and the rest of the soldiers quickly followed. The cadets on the other hand raised their own weapons as they positioned themselves in defense.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, things are getting hot out there!_ Irvine said through the earpiece.

_Should we help them already?_ A SeeD asked.

_Hold your horses pal, let's wait a bit longer._ He replied.

_Give them another minute. If things gets out of control, we'll break in on my signal._ Selphie instructed them.

"Go back kid. Do it while we're still being nice." The soldier said with a threatening voice.

"I said--" Before the cadet can finish his sentence, the soldier shot him on his right leg. He cried in pain.

_FUCK!_ Irvine exclaimed. Even if they're Galbadian Soldiers, they knew the rules about hurting other people, especially civilians. And the poor guy wasn't even a SeeD yet, he's only a mere student.

And that angered the SeeDs as they immediately arrived from different directions charging at the soldiers. Majority of the cadets ran away and flee for their lives before they can get caught up in the middle of the fight but still, a handful of brave ones stayed and fought with their superiors. And the pink haired woman was one of them.

_That's it!_ Claire internally cursed as she jumped towards the soldiers in front of her, unfolding her gunblade into its blade form in just a blink of an eye while in midair. Three soldiers dropped on the ground from her three consecutive swings as soon as she landed. Not stopping, she folded her Blazefire Saber into its gun form and shot at the soldiers blocking her way while she ran towards the closed gates. She stopped for a moment and scanned the surrounding, seeing the chaos that immediately insued. SeeDs and soldiers were fighting and a lot of cadets are on the ground, injured from the attacks.

"Hexa!" She shouted while her eyes scanned the area for the woman.

"I'm here!" The medic student replied while casting blizzara on a bunch of soldiers.

"Stay here and help the medics in securing the wounded students! Ogden, Jazz, Onyx! Follow me!"

"Copy!" They shouted in unison.

She ran again, shooting at the soldiers approaching them. A large, muscular soldier with a huge axe suddenly jumped in front of her with his arms raised, ready to slice her.

"AAAAARGHH!!!" The soldier shouted.

"Ogden!" The pinkette halted and ducked quickly as the huge fighter suddenly appeared above her and landed a powerful punch on the soldier's face. She continued with her accurate shots at the enemies while kneeling.

"RAAAAGGGHHH!!!" Ogden yelled, pushing his fist on the enemy's face with his full force. It was so powerful the said soldier was thrown through the gates and another few meters further, destroying the metal object and plowing through the startled soldiers in the process. He landed on his feet and adjusted his heavy gloves as Jazz and Onyx advanced from each of his sides at a very fast pace, charging at the soldiers surrounding the entrance of the building.

They stopped in the middle of the hostile soldiers and didn't waste even a second attacking. Jazz swung his lance with precision at an inhuman speed, dodging and slicing at every soldier the weapon came contact into, while Onyx's barrage of bullets accurately hit the right fatal spots, downing more soldiers in the process. Claire on the other hand was still outside the gates, surrounded by numerous soldiers.

"Tch..." She jumped and her gunblade was transformed into two giant, feather-like blades courtesy of her GF Odin, and the sky was covered with dark clouds in just a split second which surprised the enemies.

"Take this!" She swung her weapons downwards with full force. The ground shook and the place lit up as several lightnings landed on every soldiers around her, knocking them off instantly. The clouds disappeared as soon as she had finished her attack and her weapon returned into its gunblade form before she can land on her feet. She spotted three pairs of eyes watching her with an amused look despite of being busy with their own respective fights. She smirked at them as she caught up with her members. She looked back through the gates where they just entered and saw the SeeDs still preoccupied as more Galbadian soldiers arrived out of nowhere.

"Man, why are there so many of them?" Ogden asked while throwing a soldier away which he was gripping on its head like it was nothing but a leaf.

"They're probably hiding something fishy inside." Jazz replied while huffing.

"Whatever that is, it must be something big. Seeing how they're guarding this place." Onyx added as he loaded his two guns with another set of bullets.

Claire pressed on her earpiece and spoke. "We'll go ahead inside the factory to check the area. They're probably guarding something in there." She informed their superiors.

_Okie-dokie! Don't worry! We'll keep 'em busy!_ Zell replied while grunting from his powerful punches.

_We'll catch up as soon as we're done with these insects!_ Irvine responded. The sound of his shotgun can be heard.

_Sis, be careful! We'll be there in a minute._ Selphie added. She was busy taking pictures of her surroundings with her left hand while her right flicked the other handle of her nunchaku towards an approaching soldier on the face which made the latter fall down unconsciously.

"Alright." She replied and turned her attention to her teammates. "Let's move!" She ordered. They nodded and advanced through the doors.

Weapons raised, they immediately spotted some workers throughout the area, ducked under whatever protection they can hide at. They jumped in great fear by their sudden arrival.

Ten soldiers ran and pointed their guns at them.

"Oh, are you guys alone?" Jazz tauntingly asked them. The soldiers aimed their guns more properly at their targets.

"STAY HIDDEN!" Claire shouted while glaring at the soldiers. She said the words as loud and clear as possible for the civilians to hear. No one dared peaking to see the scene.

"Wouldn't you know it, it's a chocobo." The pinkette said with a meaningful smirk. The soldiers exchanged confused looks at the random comment unaware that 'chocobo' is actually a code of one of their team's techniques. Ogden immediately stepped backwards while grinning and stopped just behind the three.

"DASH DE CHOCOBOOOO!!!" Jazz yelled as three spears of energy formed on his left hand and together with the lance on his right, he threw them on his targets in just a blink of an eye. Claire and Onyx on the other hand, pulled their triggers in an incredible speed towards the rest of the enemies while dodging the bullets shot their way. In just a second, ten soldiers fell on the ground. All at the same time. Several workers' screamed in fear as they saw the soldiers on the floor.

"Check the area." She commanded and the three men quickly split into different directions, securing the entire place. Claire on the other hand sheathed her weapon and slowly approached one of the workers and knelt just in front of her. The woman was curled under a machine and looked at her with fright in her eyes.

"Don't kill me! I have a son back home! Please!" She begged while her body shook uncontrollably.

"Stay calm. We're not enemies. I'm sorry you have to see that." She gently consoled her. The worker jumped a bit when she attempted to place a hand on her shoulder. The poor woman was clearly in trauma. She looked at her with a worried expression.

"Coast is clear." Onyx reported while they positioned themselves behind her. That's when the lady's eyes spotted the seal on their uniforms and her fear lessened for a bit.

"You're from Balamb Garden?" She asked, voice still shaking. Upon hearing the school's name, the other civilians emerged from their hiding place and carefully approached them.

"We are." She smiled at her in assurance.

The woman suddenly gripped on her arm tightly which startled her. "Please help us! Those people detained us here and forced us to work non-stop!" She pleaded.

"We haven't been able to go home since they came here!" One worker said.

"They even hurt us and starve us to death." Another one added.

_What?_ Claire exchanged looks with the three men behind her.

The woman looked at her with pleading eyes. "I just want to see my son again. He's still a child. I beg of you!" She said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"We're here to help you, don't worry." Claire replied, her heart heavy with the cruelty she just heard. Just in time as the door bursts open and the SeeDs emerged. Irvine, Selphie and Zell approached them quickly.

"Sorry we're late!" Selphie said while heaving.

"Party ended a bit longer than we thought." Irvine explained while adjusting his cowboy hat.

"It's fine. But we need to move them to safety as soon as possible." Claire responded in a hurried manner.

"You heard her, bro's! Let's go!" Zell shouted as he waved at the SeeDs. They hurriedly guided the workers towards the door. Few moments later, the four of them together with several remaining SeeDs were the only ones left inside the factory as Ogden, Jazz and Onyx also helped with the rescue.

"Now, where were we?" Irvine asked almost to himself while his eyes scanned the area.

"Folks! Check the entire place for something suspicious, aight?" Selphie ordered and the SeeDs dispersed to work.

"I don't get it." The pinkette muttered under her breath.

"Get what?" Selphie asked as she inspect a huge machine probably used in processing different types of food.

"One of the workers told me all of them were detained here by Galbadian soldiers for several months. They were forced to work nonstop and they were being starved. But why?" She pondered.

"Another question is, why are they even involved here? They are obviously irrelevant to these factory and don't even get me started with the mayor. He didn't have any clue about this? Seriously?" Irvine added.

"Maaan, this is confusing me to no end." Zell scratched the back of his head.

They all returned into silence while they focused on inspecting the entire production area. Moments later...

"Sir, you might want to see this!" A SeeD poked his head from one of the two stock rooms. They quickly approached him and entered the said area. They looked around and what they saw was numerous flasks containing a strange, colorless liquid which is placed on several shelves.

"Whoa, what are those?" Zell asked as he leaned his face closer towards one of the flasks.

"I seriously have no idea." Selphie responded while her camera flashes nonstop as she took pictures of the entire room.

"Among all the rooms here, this is the only one with the door locked. It actually has multiple locks so I needed to break the door so I can check what's inside." The SeeD informed them.

"Let's just confiscate everything here. These things look really suspicious." Claire suggested. "They don't seem like they even belong here."

"More like it belongs to a scientist's lab." Irvine agreed. "Let's bring those stuff." He ordered.

The SeeD obliged and called on the other SeeDs and they proceeded in collecting the bottles, sealing the lids and carefully placing them on empty boxes.

"It's been a long, tiring day." The man in a cowboy hat commented while they walked. They have already left the factory and they're now boarding again their vessel.

"Mission complete!" Selphie exclaimed. "Though things were a lot worse than what we expected."

"We're still awesome!" Zell threw a fist on the air.

Claire let out a long sigh. "Unfortunately, this case isn't finished yet."

"That's right. But this is your only assignment. Whatever the next step will be, other SeeDs will take over to finish it." Irvine explained.

"Unless you wanted to take this as your first case as a SeeD." Selphie winked at her while smiling.

"No surprises, bro! She did great today!" Zell responded.

The pinkette only shook her head while smiling. "Let's just go back and see if I'm going to be one." She replied.

Irvine gasped in disbelief. "I'll smack them with my shotgun if they fail you! Your team were awesome!"

Before the sun sets, the ship was already cruising smoothly on the calm sea, returning them back towards the town of Balamb.


End file.
